


Bucky Barnes/Sebastian Stan imagines

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horrible Grammar, Maybe angst, all the fluff in the world, also smut, don't hold your breath though, don’t read if you are going to complain, fithy flithy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 47,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Collection of Bucky Barnes and Sebastian Stan imagines





	1. How it all started (Bucky Barnes)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking requests in the comments. I’m more comfortable writing fluff and smut so if you have a fluff or a smut request you more than welcomed to request.

Bucky never thought he would find happiness after everything that he’s endured with hydra. He still viewed himself as a monster but that changed the day you guys met. Bucky had saved you from being killed by someone who wanted to rob you but you refused to give up your bag. He didn’t hesitate to walk up to the man and repeatedly punched him while asking if he felt like a tough guy because he was trying to rob a lady.

When Bucky was finished beating up the guy who almost killed you he walked over to you to make sure you were ok. Bucky expected you to walk away from him because you kept staring at his metal arm but instead you hugged him as tight as you could and call him your hero. A smile appeared on Bucky’s face because it was the first time anyone called him a hero. Taking a chance Bucky ask if you would like to have lunch with him but quickly added as a friend because he didn’t want to come off as a guy who just defends women so he could ask them out. You agreed and kept thanking him for saving you because the bag that the robber was trying to steal belonged to your great grandmother. By the end of your meal you guys exchanged numbers and became good friends.

* * *

Steve and the rest of the team weren’t convinced you guys were just friends when Bucky brought you to meet them five months after you guys met. They noticed throughout the night that you guys would sneak glances at each other and Bucky would occasionally placed kisses on your hand or cheek. Once you left the team started bombarding Bucky with questions about your friendship. They asked why you two weren’t together because they could see a spark between the two of you whenever you looked at each other. Bucky blushed because he knew they were right and confessed that he was indeed in love with you. He told them he fell in love with you two months into your friendship and was trying to get get out of the friend-zone ever since. Tony being tony took the lead and called in a lot of favors so you could go on a helicopter ride around the city. He then proceeded to call you up and told you to come back to the avengers compound because Bucky needed you immediately.

What tony wasn’t counting on was you showing up in tears because you thought something bad happened to Bucky. When you spotted Bucky you rushed over to him and kissed him as passionate as you could. “I thought something bad happened to you because Tony said you needed me. Are you ok?” You held onto him for deer life.

“I will be if you agree to be my girlfriend” Bucky replied before he leaned in and kissed you again. The team watched with happiness as their friend and teammate kissed the girl he fell for a few months ago.

Pulling away you took Bucky’s face in your hands and replied “Of course I’ll be your girlfriend” before you continued to kiss him as if you guys were the only ones in the room.

“We’ll just … We’ll just leave you guys alone now. Um congratulations on becoming a couple” Steve announced as he awkwardly walked out of the room with the rest of the avengers while you and Bucky continued to kiss.


	2. Just a regular man (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes home from his mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part two of ‘how it all started’

As soon as steve dismissed him from the meeting Bucky took a cab to straight home to you. Five years after you guys started dating you and Bucky moved into a shitty apartment in Brooklyn. Bucky wished you guys lived in a better place because he thought you deserved the world. You had to remind him over and over that you didn’t mind were you lived as long as you guys were together. Tony offered to build you guys your own suite at the avengers compound but you refused because you felt like you were going to be out-of-place because you weren’t an avenger. You told him you loved your shitty apartment and you wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

Another reason you didn’t want to live at the avengers compound was because you wanted Bucky to have a quiet space away from the compound. Bucky told you when you started hanging out that he gets overwhelmed when he came back from a mission because there was always a lot of noise. Bucky also didn’t appreciate when the team would barge into his room when they wanted and asked to borrow something but leave with the item before he got the chance to respond. That’s why you told him once you guys moved into your new place you were going to give him his space when he came back from missions. You told him you understood the pressure he must have and wanted him to be at ease when he was home.

* * *

 

Just as he was about to open your front door Bucky decided to head over the flower shop and bought you your favorite flowers before heading back. When Bucky entered your apartment he was met with loud music blasting from the kitchen and decided to see what you were doing. To Bucky’s surprise when he walked in he noticed you were shaking your butt playfully to the song. Bucky decided to make his presence known before you started to twerk “oh my god I love you so much” Bucky laughed and caught your attention.

“Ahhh you’re home early ! ! !” you ran towards him and wrapped your arms around his body.

Bucky kissed the side of your head before he pulled away and held up the bouquet of flowers “yeah and I brought you your favorite flowers”.

“I love them” you held the flowers against your chest “I was making dinner, do you want to help or do you want to rest while I finish up here? I understand if you don’t want to because-”

“Of course I want to. You know I know how much I love cooking with you” Bucky kissed your nose “now lets get cooking so we can eat early and you can catch me up on what I missed while I was gone”.

“Yay ! ! !” you kissed his cheek before you guys started cooking and singing together. Bucky loved nights this because it made him realize he wasn’t the monster hydra created decades ago. He was just a regular man who was in love with the most loving and caring woman in the world.


	3. Bucky’s dirty fantasy (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: About the nasty sex fantasies just a hardcore bucky and Steve threesome with double penetration or where the reader is dating bucky but tells her one of his fantasies is watching Steve fuck her or the other way around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble

Bucky was looking at you nervously after he confessed his fantasy of him watching you have sex with his best friend. “Wouldn’t that be considered cheating?” You asked with a confused look on your face.

You were at a loss for words when your boyfriend of a year and a half revealed his deepest darkest fantasy. “No because I’m ok with it” Bucky grabbed your hand “please do this for doll.”

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t attracted to Steve. Every female (and some male) agents had a crush on steve at some point in their life but you got over it when Bucky joined the team. “If I say yes to this you do understand I’m not giving you permission to have sex with another woman.”

“I don’t want to have sex with another woman. You’re the only one I want to have sex with” Bucky placed your hands on his face “please do this for me and if you don’t like it we’ll never do it again.”

Going over the pros and cons of having sex with your boyfriends best friend while he watched “ok let’s do it.”

“Thank you Thank you Thank you you won’t regret it ! ! !” Bucky leaned in and kissed you. “What do you say we fool around to celebrate?” Bucky slid his hand under your shirt and cupped your bare breast.

“Sure, why not” you playfully rolled your eyes and let Bucky have his way with you for several hours.

* * *

 

You guys waited until steve came back a week later to tell him about Bucky’s fantasy and asked if he would agree to do it. Steve had the same reaction you had when Bucky asked but agreed to it because he was sexually frustrated and wanted a release. “Ok let’s do it.”

Clothes were quickly shed and before anyone knew it steve was teasing your entrance with the tip of his cock. He was about to thrust inside you steve turned to Bucky and asked “Are you sure you’re ok with this buck?”

“Of course I’m sure, now fuck my gorgeous doll already” Bucky licked his and slowly started to stoke his cock.

Having his approval steve entered you slowly and you let out a long sigh. Steve set slow pace because he wanted you to be comfortable before he went any faster “Stevie please fuck me fast.” you asked.

“Listen to her” Bucky groaned and rubbed the tip of his cock “she actually slapped me when I didn’t go fast the first time we had sex.” Bucky laughed as he remembered it like was yesterday. He had planned a really romantic dinner with the intent to have a very slow and passionate sex. Since it was his first time having sex since hydra he wanted to go slow so he didn’t hurt you. What he wasn’t counting on was you slapping him and telling him he needed to go faster. You thought he was going to get up and leave until you noticed a smirk appearing on his face.

Not wanting to get slapped steve placed both of you legs on his shoulders and started jackhammering into. “IS.THIS.FAST.ENOUGH.FOR.YOU.” Steve gritted his teeth as he continued to fuck you as fast as he could.

Opening your mouth to reply you but nothing came out. It wasn’t until steve slapped your ass as hard as he could that you let a cry out and screamed “YESSSS ! ! !”. You looked over at Bucky who looked like he was about to pass out from watching you and Steve. “Are you enjoying the show Sargent?”

“Oh god yesss” Bucky pumped his cock faster as he watched his best friend fucking his girlfriend on his bed “is Steve satisfying you doll? God you look so hot right now.”

“Yesss” you dug you nails into Steve’s back and caused steve to hiss. “Oh god I want more. Bucky please fuck my ass” you begged.

Steve let out a horsed laugh and replied “I think that’s a great idea” Steve rolled you guys over so you were on top of him and slapped your ass again “come on jerk, you’re doll wants you to fuck her ass.”

In a matter of seconds Bucky stood up and ran towards the two of you. Using his precum Bucky lathered his cock before lined himself up and plunged is cock inside your ass “JESUS !” Bucky cried out.

* * *

 

The room was soon filled with grunts, moans and cries as Bucky and steve worked as a team to bring you as much pleasure as they could. You felt complete as both men fucked you the way you wanted, fast and hard. Once Bucky joined in on the fun it didn’t take long for you to reached your orgasm and before you knew it you were cumming all over Steve’s cock “YES YES YES” you clawed you Steve’s chest with one hand while groped one of your breast.

Steve wasn’t far from cumming as well and because he didn’t wanting to cum inside you, steve pulled out and jerked off until came all over his abs. ”fuck ! !” steve growled and continued to jerk off his cock until his orgasm went away. Once he was back to normal Steve noticed you struggling to stay up as Bucky fucked you faster that before “Lay on top of me while your Sargent finishes inside your ass”. You whimpered an ok before laid on top of his cum covered abs.

“Don’t worry doll, I’m almost there” Bucky grunted and within a few seconds his found himself cumming inside your ass while you were making out with Steve. “FUCKING HELLLLL.” Bucky continued to move until his cock softened.

You guys stayed in the same place for several minutes until Bucky finally pulled out and disappeared into the bathroom. “That was wild” steve panted when you rolled off of him. Steve got up and started to get dressed. He was about to put his shirt on when Bucky came out of the bathroom and handed him a paper towel so he could clean the cum off his abs. “Thanks for inviting me, I really needed this.” Steve cleaned off the cum and slipped his shirt back on before he left you and Bucky alone.

The minute steve left you turned over and stared at Bucky who joined you in bed and wiped Steve’s cum off your body “So did it live up to your fantasy?” you asked while you still tried to catch your breath.

“Yes it did but as much as I enjoyed it, I don’t want it to happen again. Tonight was the first and last time that punk got to be inside you.” Bucky tossed aside the paper towel and wrapped his arms around you.

You couldn’t help but laugh because a part of you believed that Bucky did get jealous watching you and Steve having sex “that’s fine with me bucky. He was good but you’re way better.”

“Damn right I am” Bucky kissed your forehead “so what do you say we go to Bali next week as a thank you for doing this for me?”

“Ohhh I’d like that” you kissed him one last time before you guys fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. It’s not going to suck itself (Sebastian Stan)

You knew you were in trouble with Sebastian the minute you guys left the party. Tonight was the New York premiere of Avengers: infinity war and you spent the entire night teasing him. He watched as you danced provocatively with Elizabeth and Scarlett and placed kisses all over their necks. You knew he was getting turned on by your dancing because he was covering his crotch with his hand. You decided stepped up your game by walking over to him and started grinding your ass against his crotch. It wasn’t until you palmed him through his pants that prompted him to announce your departure and him practically dragging you out of the party.

The ride back to your apartment was quiet and you started to question if you took it too far. “Listen Seb, I’m sorry about I did back at the premiere. I just wanted to have a little fun by teasing you” you apologized when you guys entered your apartment but he didn’t respond. “Seb did you hear me? I said I was sorry now can you please stop looking at me like that, you’re making me uncomfortable” you apologized again but noticed a stern look on his face. “What?”

All Sebastian did was point to his boner that was still inside his pants “it’s not going to suck itself. So get on your knees and get to work.”

“Are you serious” you gave him an amused looked.

Sebastian just sat down on the sofa and spread his legs “dead serious, now get on your knees and blow me” Sebastian ordered and caused you moan at his order.

Not waisting anyone time, you walked over to him got down on your knees before you undid his pants and pulled out his cock. “Oh god, your twitching” you whispered when you noticed the pre-cum that was coming out of the tip.

Without a second thought, you wrapped your lips around Sebastian’s cock and started bobbing your head “ohhhhh finally ! !” Sebastian sighed and tangled his fingers in your hair. “Faster” Sebastian grunt and smacked your ass as hard as he could.

“Mmm,” you whimpered around his cock and sucked on him faster so he wouldn’t spank you again. Unfortunately for you, Sebastian planned on doing the one thing you hated, you deep throating him. “Mmmhggg” you gagged around him as Sebastian’s throat kept hitting the back of your throat. Since Sebastian was a lot bigger than your previous boyfriends you found it difficult to take him all the way and you had to pump whatever you couldn’t fit. Sebastian loved the fact that you couldn’t take all of him so he would intentionally lower your head until he heard you gagging around him. While you would scold him about how you hate when he tried to deep throat you Sebastian just sat back gave you a fake apology and say he would never do that again.

Sebastian was staring you down as you bobbed your head faster and faster and before he knew it his orgasm was fast approaching. But just as he was about to cum he pulled out and came all over your face “yesss FUCK ! ! !” Sebastian grunted while you tried to catch some of his cum in your mouth. “Fuck you look so hot when you’re covered in my cum” Sebastian smiled while he painted your face with his cum.

Once he finished emptying himself he stood up and tucked himself back into his underwear and redid his pants. You were getting ready to take off your panties and hike up your dress so Sebastian could return the favor but Sebastian started walking towards your bathroom “Hey what about me?” You pouted.

“I’ll see if I’m in the mood after a nice hot shower” Sebastian winked at you before walked away and left you sexually frustrated.


	5. Forbidden love? (Bucky x poc!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader is one of the Dora Milaje and t’challa assigns her to look after Bucky when he’s finally out of the Cryo. While Bucky was against it because he didn’t want to be a bother he quickly forms a close bond with the reader. That bond turns into a love but Bucky is scared to speak up because he feels like the world won’t accept you guys together like they didn’t accept interracial relationships back in the 1940’s.

The day you became a Dora Milaje you vowed to protect the king who happened to be a family friend. Your father and the king were best friends so naturally when they had kids they became best friends as well. As the years went by t’challa started seeing you as his sister than a friend and would often scare off any guy he thought was unfit to be your lover.

When it was announced that the king had passed away you comforted t’challa and the rest of his family the best that you could. T’challa was clearly heartbroken over his loss but you had to remind him that the people of Wakanda needed him more than ever. After the ceremony, the queen pulled you aside and thanked you for talking to t’challa because she thought he wasn’t going to show up.

Since that day you pledged your loyalty to T’challa and never questioned him because you knew whatever he did he it for a reason. That’s why when he summoned you to his office and asked you to protect James Barnes you didn’t ask him why. T’challa didn’t tell you his history, he just said he was captain Rogers friend and that you had to protect him now that he’s out of his cryo-sleep. When you first met Bucky you immediately noticed his left arm missing. Bucky noticed you staring and looked down in shame. “Sargent Barnes this is y/n. She is one of the members of the Dora Milaje and my best friend since childhood and she will be protecting you while you stay with us.”

“You don’t have to do that, I pretty sure she has better things to do that to protect me. I don’t want to waste her time” Bucky replied.

“Nonsense Mr. Barnes” t’challa patted Bucky’s shoulder “y/n do you think protecting Mr. Barnes would be a waste of your time?”

“Not at all your highness” you responded to t’challa before you looked over at Bucky “It’s nice to meet you Sargent Barnes” you held out your right hand. Bucky reluctantly reached out and shook your hand “should I show him to the hut he will be staying in?” You asked t’challa.

“Yes,” t’challa turned to Bucky “if you need anything please let y/n know” Bucky nodded his head before you and Bucky left to Bucky’s new home.

* * *

 

The ride to Bucky’s new home was silent. Neither one of you knew what to say to each other so you reminded silent until you arrived at Bucky’s new home and you began to tell him you were everything was located. “I’m sorry that you're stuck here with me. You probably have better things to do that to protect a grown man.” Bucky looked over at you while you were moving stuff around in the home. Bucky couldn’t help but stare at your ass when bent down to pick up a pile of blankets.

“Trust me, Sargent Barnes, if I wasn’t here I’d be protecting another grown man” you responded.

“Bucky, please call me bucky” Bucky walked over to you and took the pile of blankets from your hands “you don’t have to do all of this. I can do it myself.”

You simply nodded your head and stepped aside while Bucky made his bed. “After we’re done here we can do go into town so you can buy you food.”

“Do you think it’s wise that I go?” Bucky asked, “Steve told me before I went under that some of your people believed that I killed your king”.

“Do not worry Bucky, after the news aired the surveillance video of the real culprit the people of Wakanda no longer hate you.” You reassured him as you watched him finish making his bed. “Let's go before it gets dark,” You told him and you pulled out the knives you had hidden in your uniform.

“Where did those come from?” Bucky’s eyes widened when he noticed the knives in your hand.

“Do not worry about that” you smirked at him and exited his home. Bucky stood there in awe as he processed what just happened before he quickly followed behind.

* * *

 

You and Bucky returned to his hut two hours late carrying a lot of bags. Bucky told you he wanted to buy a months worth of stuff so he wouldn’t have to go into town a lot. By the time everything was stored away both yours and Bucky’s stomach started growling “sit down and relax, I’m going to cook you one of my favorite dishes.” Bucky looked like he was about to protest so you pointed and said: “don’t even think about it”.

“Let me at least set the table” Bucky placed his right hand on his hip and tried to give you an intimidating look. You found it adorable the way Bucky stood up to you so you allowed him to set the table while you made the food.

An hour filled with random question about each other later you and Bucky were sitting down and talking how he’s been since Shuri erase the trigger that would turn him into the winter soldier. “I didn’t get to thank Shuri properly because she said she had another broken white boy to fix.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at Bucky’s reaction to Shari’s comment “hahaha god I love Shuri. She was talking about Everett Ross he took a bullet for Nakia. She is or was t’challa ex, I don’t know if they’re back together or not.”

“I thought it everyone’s nightmare to work with your ex?” Bucky gave you a confused look.

“Yeah but Nakia is so nice that I don’t blame him for wanting to still be around her even though she was the one who dumped him” you replied and continued eating.

After another hour of talking and helping Bucky with the dishes, you bid your farewell. “If you need anything I’m in the next hut” you pointed into the darkness.

“Ok and thank you for making me dinner” Bucky gave you a shy smile.

“It’s no problem, I’ll see you tomorrow” you smiled back before you left to your hut.

* * *

 

Two years after moving into the hut in Wakanda and being by your side all day Bucky fell madly in love with you. The only problem was that he didn’t want to act on his feelings because was scared what everyone might say.

Ever since he was a teenager Bucky was more attracted to a black woman than a white woman. Bucky thought they were the most gorgeous women he has ever seen but out of fear, he kept those thoughts to himself. He saw what strangers did to people who were in interracial relationships back in his day and he didn’t want it to happen to him and the girl he would be seeing.

Because of that he decided to keep his feelings to himself and loved you in secret. Bucky loved how caring you were towards him and all the kids who would sneak into his hut when he was asleep. He didn’t mind that they would sneak into his hut because they would make his day. He would also love how you would cook him traditional Wakandan food and tell him stories about your training to become a Dora Milaje. You would tell him how much you missed your hair but that you were honored to have the tribe marks permanently on your shaved head. Bucky could tell you were proud to be apart of the Dora Milaje just like he was proud to serve his country in the war.

* * *

 

The first time Bucky saw you out of your uniform was on t’challa and Nakias wedding. T’challa insisted on you attend his wedding as a guest and got you a gorgeous purple dress. Bucky could help but admire your body when you showed up to his hut all dressed up. The royal purple dress stood out against your skin and all Bucky could think about was what it felt like to hold you in his arms and kiss every inch of your body. He wanted to compliment you on how stunning you looked he said but instead said “you have hair” while pointing at black wig that was styled elegantly for the wedding.

You instinctively touched the wig and responded: “yes it’s called a wig.”

“I know. I umm meant to say you look gorgeous” Bucky blushed.

“Thank you Bucky, we should get going” you hooked your left arm with his right arm and headed towards the black car you came in so you could go to the wedding.

* * *

 

Throughout the party, Bucky watched as you danced with almost everyone at the party. While he was ok when you danced with guys who were old enough to be your grandfather, he felt jealous every time you danced with someone your age. He thought every good-looking guy you danced and laughed with would be a better partner for you than him.

When you guys got back to Bucky’s hut Bucky was silent “Hey Bucky, are you ok?” You asked and caused Bucky to tense up.

“Y-y-yeah I’m ok” Bucky whispered but you weren’t buying it so you decided to get to the bottom of what was wrong with him.

“I’m not buying it Barnes, what’s wrong? Are you mad that I didn’t dance with you?” you asked.

“It’s not that. It’s just- I’m in love with you” Bucky confessed “I’m in love with you but I can’t act on my feelings because-”

“Because I’m black” you finished his sentence and caused him to look away. “Wow I honestly thought you weren’t one of those assholes that cared about race but I guess I was wrong. I should go, I’ll tell t’challa to hire someone else to-”

“Please don’t go” Bucky begged “It’s not that I care about race. I’m- I’m scared people are going to say hurtful things to you because you’re dating me and-”

“I’m a grown woman who can defend herself.” You looked over at Bucky who was sitting on his bed “I’m not going to lie and say racism is dead. There are still assholes in the world that think we don’t belong together but the majority of the world don’t care if we date” there were tears streaming down your face and caused Bucky’s heart to break.

Bucky stood up and wrapped his arm around your body. He kept muttering apology’s as he told you he didn’t want you to get shamed by your people because you were dating a white man. After a couple of minutes, Bucky pulled away and wiped away your tears “I love you” Bucky whispered repeatedly before he leaned in and kissed you. Since it’s been decades since Bucky kissed someone he wanted the kiss to be sweet and cautious.

It was a sweet kiss, at first but quickly turned into a hot make-out session on Bucky’s with you on top of him and you grinding yourself against his body “Do you want me to keep this on?” You asked and pointed to the wig on your head.

“It’s up to you” Bucky replied, “I love you either way”. You reached up and pull off the wig “gorgeous” Bucky commented before he placed a kiss on your shaved head. Just as you were about to unzip your dress Bucky pulled away. “Wait” Bucky placed you on his bed and got up closed the curtain of his hut “now where were we?” Bucky walked back over to you pulled you into another kiss. One by one an article of clothing hit the floor. Bucky licked his lips once you were completely naked “god you’re beautiful ” Bucky whispered and caused your face to grow warm.

“And you’re fucking hot” you pushed him onto his bed and proceeded to make love to each other. Both of you were had smiles on your faces the entire time because you were doing something you’ve been dying to do for the longest time. Unfortunately, your happiness was going to be short-lived because of a threat that would cause the deaths of millions of people. What was the threat? THANOS.


	6. It’s going to be ok (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t want to talk about it.”

When you and Bucky first started dating he was very guarded and refused to talk about his feelings. It took a while but after a few months Bucky opened up and told you everything that he’s been bottling up since before you started dating. You spent hours listening to him and offered some useful advice in case he was in that situation again. Since then Bucky promised himself that if were upset about something he would return the favor.

That day came one cold Tuesday when you stormed into yours and Bucky’s apartment without saying hello to him. Bucky could tell you were mad so he decided to find out what was wrong “hey doll what’s wrong,” Bucky asked when you finally sat down next to him.

“ **I don’t want to talk about it** ” you curled up next to him and focused on the tv.

Bucky turned off the tv and pulled you onto his lap “Come on doll please tell what’s wrong. You always tell me whenever I’m annoyed or mad that I should talk to you. So now it’s your turn to talk to me and tell me what’s wrong.”

After a few second you cleared your throat before you began to tell him what happened at work. You told him how you got the promotion you wanted but that the women from the office started a rumor that you slept with the boss to get it. The rumors spread so fast that by the end of the day the Human Resource department called you in to tell you they were firing you. While you explained that it was a rumor they said they didn’t care. “Those stupid bitches actually succeed in getting me fired.” you cried against Bucky’s chest.

“It’s going to be ok doll” Bucky tried to calm you down. While he so desperately wanted to go to your old work and kill every single person who was involved in you getting fired he didn’t because he knew he’d be locked up and he’d never be able to hold you. “Do you want me to talk to Steve and see if he can get you a job on the team?”

“No, I don’t want people to talk about how I got handed that job as well” you replied.

“They won’t think that” Bucky reassured you but you just shook your head no “can you at least sleep on it? I know you would be a great addition to the team.”

“Ok” you mumbled into his chest. You guys reminded silent for several minutes before you whispered: “Hey buck?”

“Yeah?” Bucky responded.

“Thank you for listening to me” you placed a kiss on Bucky’s chest.

“It was no problem doll” Bucky placed a kiss on your head before he and got up to make you guys dinner.


	7. Daddy’s birthday (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Bucky Barnes birthday and his crush decides to do a little role play.

It was Bucky Barnes birthday and all he wanted to do was stay in his room. Unfortunately tony decided to throw him a party with people he didn’t even know. He knew Tony didn’t actually care about his birthday, he just used it as an excuse to throw another party. That’s why halfway into the Bucky stepped outside to for a couple of minutes and tried to think of an excuse to leave the party. “Bucky are you ok?” Bucky turned around and spotted you by the door with a concerned look on your face.

“No I’m not ok” he answered truthfully “I didn’t want this stupid party but stark insisted. I don’t even know 90% of the people in there. Some drunk girl called me ducky.”

You couldn’t help but feel bad for Bucky “Tony did the same with me and my birthday but do you know what I did?”

“What?” Bucky asked.

You had a smirk on your face and replied: “I snuck out and went to a bar.” A smile appeared on Bucky’s face at the thought of sneaking out of his party. “Do you want to sneak out?”

“Yes,” Bucky replied immediately and chugged the drink in his hand “let’s get out of here.”

* * *

Just like you did for your birthday you went to a bar and got drunk with Bucky. Bucky has never seen you drunk before so him watching you sway your hips and touching your body to the music was turning him on. “Come dance with me” you grabbed his hand and pulled him close to you.

“Fuck Doll ! !” Bucky groaned when you turned around and rubbed your ass against his crotch.

With every minute that passed your dance with Bucky grew more and more sexual. Soon you found yourself dry humping him in the middle of the bar with strangers cheering you on. “Come back to my old apartment, I want to give you your birthday present” you whimpered into Bucky’s ear and earned a groan from him before you stumbled out of the bar.

* * *

It took you twenty minutes to get to your apartment because Bucky kept stopping so he could make out with you. Once you were inside your apartment Bucky pushed you up against your bedroom door and gave you a passionate kiss. “I’m glad stark threw that party now because if he didn’t I wouldn’t have snuck out with you and we wouldn’t be doing this” Bucky groaned against your lips.

“Thank you Tony.” you laughed “that reminds me, wait here while I get your present from the bathroom” you pushed him off and ran to your bathroom to change. After making sure you looked perfect you opened the bathroom door and said: “daddy are you ready for your present?”

Bucky’s jaw dropped when he spotted you by the bathroom door in a naughty school girl outfit. “Daddy I’ve been a bad girl, I snuck out without permission” you whimpered as you made your way over to him.

“Is that so?” Bucky licked his lip and patted his lap “well then baby girl I need you bent over my lap so I can give you your punishment.”Eager to receive your punishment you skipped over to Bucky and bent down over his lap “this is for your own good baby girl.”

“Mmmm” you moaned when he spanked you “harder daddy.”

Happy to comply Bucky slapped you harder with his metal hand and left his handprint on your ass cheek “was that enough for you baby girl?” you shook your head no and earned four more spanks from Bucky. Each one was more painful from the last “ok stand up for me baby girl, I wanna soak in your beauty in this slutty outfit.”

Standing up you slowly twirled around for him and flashed him your red ass before you faced him “do you wanna see these” you cupped your breast and squeezed them. Bucky shook his head enthusiastically so you untied the top and let it slip off your body “does daddy want to suck on these?”

“Fuck” Bucky bit his lip when you straddled his lap and pushed your breast into his face. Without hesitation, Bucky wrapped his lips around one of your nipples and sucked in it like a newborn while he pinched the other one.

You let your head fall back and started dry humping him as he sucked on your tits “mmm daddy this feels so good” you whimpered as you humped Bucky fast and faster until your orgasm finally hit you “DADDY ! ! !” You scream as you came.

You continued to move until your orgasm washed away “finish getting undressed and get on your hands and knees for me” Bucky ordered.

“Ok” you replied as you slipped off the extremely short skirt and your thong before you got on your hands and knees on your bed.

Bucky in the meantime was undressing as fast as he could and slipped on a condom he had in his wallet. “Alright baby girl how do you want daddy to fuck you, painfully slow or fast” Bucky teased your pussy with the tip of his cock.

“It’s your birthday daddy, you can fuck me any way you want” you replied and earned a groan from Bucky.

“Fast it is” Bucky plunged inside you and started thrusting into you fast. “God I’ve wanted to be inside you for the longest time.”

All you could do was moan as Bucky had his way with you. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t want this. You had a crush on Bucky ever since he came back from Wakanda and when Wanda let it slip that he had a crush on you-you convinced Tony to throw Bucky a party even though Bucky didn’t want one. You knew Bucky wasn’t going to be happy with tony and leave to get some air. That was when you would swoop in and save him by taking him away from the party. You knew it was an evil plan but right now you didn’t care because Bucky was fucking you in your old apartment. “Slap my ass daddy” you begged.

“Anything for you baby girl” Bucky slapped your ass as hard as he could and made your ass jiggle.

Bucky let out an animalistic growl as he dug his fingernails into your hips “daddy harder” you begged again.

“You’re close aren’t you? I can fucking feel it” Bucky continued to slap you until he felt you tightening around his cock “are you going to cum for me baby girl?”

You shut your eyes as tight as you could and moaned “yes daddy” as you edged closer to your orgasm “OHHH DADDY ! ! !” You clawed the bedsheets as Bucky fucked you from behind.

“FUCKING CUM FOR MY BABY GIRL” Bucky ordered you as he fucked you even faster than before. Bucky sighed when he heard you moan is name as you came and triggered his orgasm. “Ohhhh FUCK BABY GIRL” groaned as he continued to move and came inside the condom.

“Ohh daddy” your voice came out horsed.

Bucky continued to move inside you until both of your orgasms went away before he pulled out and laid down beside you “best.birthday.ever” Bucky laughed while he took off the condom and threw it in the trash by your bed.

“I’m glad you had fun” you turned and faced him. “Happy birthday Bucky” you whispered into Bucky’s neck.

“Thank you baby girl” Bucky replied before you fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	8. He’s in love (Bucky Barnes)

 

Bucky Barnes was hopelessly in love with you and you were hopelessly in love with him. You met when you helped him out at the self-checkout area in the grocery store. He was confused and asked you if you could help him out. You didn’t hesitate to help him and started small talk as a way to make it less awkward. When you finished helping him you gave him a shy smile before grabbed your stuff and left the store.

You were halfway to your car when you felt a tap on your should “I’m sorry miss but I couldn’t let you go without telling you that you are very gorgeous and I was wondering if you would like to grab a cup of coffee with me?”

“Sure. Can you give me your phone?” you held out your hand and Bucky placed a flip phone in your hand “flip phone?” Bucky just shrugged his shoulders “I’m not shaming you, I just haven’t seen one of these since I was I was seventeen.”

“Which was last year?” Bucky teased and caused you to grin like an idiot.

“Oooh you’re smooth, more like twelve years ago” you sent him a wink before you saved your number on his phone _y/n :p_. “I have to go but call or text me when you want to grab that coffee.”

* * *

Later on that day you received a text from Bucky _I know it’s almost going to be nine but would you like to grab a cup of coffee at patsy … My treat :)_. You shook your head and replied I was planning on fighting a dragon downtown but I’m sure someone else can kill it for me. I’ll meet you at patsy in a bit.

When you arrived at the diner you spotted Bucky bouncing on the balls of his feet outside. His face lit up when he spotted you making your way towards him “you came! I thought you were going to ditch me for that dragon you texted about” Bucky teased.

“Of course I came. I would never stand up a good-looking man like yourself… plus the dragon turned out to be a lizard on the sidewalk” you teased back as you hooked your arm with his and entered the diner.

Three hours and many laughs later you guys left the diner hand in hand “can I walk you home?” Bucky asked when you reached the end of the block.

“You don’t have to” you replied.

“Please I would feel guilty if something bad happened on your way back home” Bucky pulled you close to him as you guys walked towards your apartment.

Fifteen minutes later you guys were in front of your apartment building. “I really had a great time. Hopefully, I can take you out on another date” Bucky played with your hand.

“Oh, so this was a date?” You gave him an amused look and cause Bucky to grow red from embarrassment “oh my gosh you get embarrassed really easily! !! Of course, I knew this was a date and I would love to go on another one with you.”

“You scared me. Please don’t do that ever again” Bucky laughed and started tapping his foot.

“I’m sorry” you apologized “I should head inside, I have work in a few hours but before I go” you grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into kiss “please call me.”

“Of course I will doll” Bucky kissed you one more time before he left and went straight to Steve to tell him about his date.

* * *

On your second date, he took you to a 1940’s themed club and spent the night dancing and having a great time. Bucky earned some stares from the women in the club because he was wearing his old military uniform. You couldn’t help but tease him about it and told him you were worried one of them would snatch him away from you when you aren’t looking “it’s not going to happen doll. They can stare all they want but at the end of the night, I’ll be going home with you” Bucky kissed your cheek before he dipped you.

That was six months ago, now you and Bucky were happily together. In the short time, you guys have been dating you guys were constantly telling each other you loved each other. Bucky was the first one to say the three words during your fourth date. He took you to a carnival and he watched you help a little girl with a carnival game “I love you” Bucky smiled and placed a kiss on your lips before he took you on the Ferris wheel.

Bucky took you to meet Steve the following day. You were nervous because Steve was Bucky’s best friend and you wanted him to like you. Luckily for you, Steve adored you and by the end of the night, you guys were planning a double date with him and Sharon.

A few months after meeting Steve you met the team in the Avengers compound. They bombarded you with a dozen questions that Bucky didn’t want you to answer because the majority of them were sexual. You did answer questions that were about where you grew up and what you did for a living. By the end of your visit, the team fell in love with you and warned Bucky if he did anything to hurt you that they were going to hurt him.

* * *

When you guys got back to your apartment Bucky started to apologize for his friend’s questions “I’m sorry about all the sex questions. I told them not to ask you those questions before came over.”

“It’s ok, we need to have sex before we can talk about it” you laughed but noticed a hurt expression on Bucky’s face “Bucky I’m so sorry I-”

Not once in the time you and Bucky have been dating have you and Bucky had sex. It wasn’t that neither one of you didn’t want to, Bucky just didn’t feel like he could trust himself in that situation. He was afraid he was going to hurt you during sex “it’s ok” Bucky cleared his throat.

“You know I trust you … right?” you looked into your boyfriend’s eyes. He nodded his head yes so you placed your hands on his chest “then trust me when I say I know you won’t hurt me during sex”. Bucky remained silent for several seconds as he pictured the two of you naked in your bed. “Come on Bucky” you pouted and ran your fingers through his hair “I trust you.”

Giving into you Bucky placed a kiss on your lips and mumbled “ok doll”.

“You are not going to regret this” you pulled him into your apartment where you did a strip tease for him before you made love on your bed.

* * *

Bucky woke up at 6:00 am with a confused look on face because he didn’t recognize his surroundings. When he looked over to his side he spotted you sound asleep with a thin sheet covering your naked body. That’s when he remembered what you guys did the night before. He thought he dreamt it but he relieved to know it actually did happen and he wanted to do it again.

Bucky was about to kiss your cheek when heard two people shouting in the middle of the street. Bucky was about to get up and tell them to shut up but then he heard a woman threatening to shoot if they didn’t shut up. “That’s Mrs. Ivanov. She hates it when people yell in front of her house at this hour” you mumbled to Bucky and slowly opened your eyes “she might be eighty but I have no doubt in my mind she could beat the shit out of someone in the twenties.”

“Doll-” Bucky moved a piece of hair that was covering your face.

“Do you want to go to patsy diner again for breakfast? I haven’t gone food shopping yet so I don’t have any food” you asked him.

Instead of replying Bucky wrapped his arms around your body and placed a kiss on your nose. “No. I want to stay here for a couple of hours before I have to deal with the outside world.”

“Ok then let me get dressed so I can go to the market down the block and buy something to make-”

“No” Bucky interrupted started kissing your collarbone “I want to stay in bed with you”

“James ! ! !” you laughed when Bucky rubbed his beard against your skin.

Bucky let out a playful growl before he got on top of you and started leaving open mouth kisses all over your chest “say my name again, my real name.”

“James” you repeat and noticed his eyes soften “James James James” you repeated and caused Bucky to bury his face in your neck “James.”

“I love when you call me by my real name” Bucky whispered into your neck “makes me feel normal and not a monster.”

Your heart broke at Bucky’s words so you pulled him away from your neck and looked him straight in the eyes “you are normal James. How many times do I have to remind you that you are not the man hydra created. You are James Buchanan Barnes. You are a former soldier of the 107th Infantry Regiment. You are best friends with Steve Rogers and you are the man I’m madly in love with.”

Bucky got choked up and felt tears forming at your words. “And I’m madly in love you” he replied as wiped away some of his tears that landed on your face. “I honestly don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve everything and more” you replied and held him in your arms for hours.


	9. Panties off (Sebastian stan) (fake Instagram post)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You post an “interesting” photo on Instagram


	10. Thanks for saving me blowjob (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Blow Job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to request a drabble my lists are on my tumblr
> 
> http://marvelismylife.tumblr.com/smut%20drabble%20list%20one
> 
> http://marvelismylife.tumblr.com/Smut%20Drabbles%20List%20two
> 
> http://marvelismylife.tumblr.com/lovedrabblelist
> 
> http://marvelismylife.tumblr.com/Fluffy%20Drabble%20list

You knew there was going to be a chance you guys were going to get caught but you didn’t care. All you cared about was giving Bucky blowjob as a thank you for saving you during a mission. You were so busy fighting two guys that you didn’t notice someone sneaking up behind you until you heard their cries because Bucky shot him. When you guys got back you asked Bucky to stay back when everyone that was on the mission started to exit the quinjet. When Bucky asked why you asked him to stay you told him you wanted to thank him for saving you. You then proceeded to get on your knees and started to undo his pants.

Before Bucky had the chance to ask what you were about to do you stuck your hand inside his pants and boxers and pulled out his cock. Bucky let out a groan when he felt your lips wrapped around his cock and started to blow him. With every minute that passed, Bucky’s groans grew louder because you were sucking his cock like a popsicle. “Fuck” Bucky huffed and gripped your hair as you sucked on his cock sloppily.

“You gonna cum in my mouth? I can tell your close. Cum in my fucking mouth Barnes” you growled and started stuck him faster while you played with his balls.

It didn’t take Bucky long before he felt his cock twitch before he came into your mouth. “Yessss” Bucky sighed as he fucked your mouth until his cock went soft.

You made sure to swallow all of Bucky’s cum before you got up and wiped your mouth. “Thanks again for saving me back there. I’ll see you around” you kissed Bucky on the lips while you tucked his cock back into his pants before you walked out of the quinjet and started making your way into the compound.

“I need to save her more often” Bucky panted as he finally exited the quinjet and started making his way into the compound as well.


	11. It was a dare (Sebastian Stan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22: “Is that my shirt?”

Coming home from a night out with your friends the last you would expect was walking in on your boyfriend wearing your clothes. You didn’t want him to know you were enjoying the scene in front of you so you put on an annoyed look and asked: “Sebastian stan **is that my shirt?** ”

Sebastian’s eyes went wide when he heard your voice. He looked over at Chris and Anthony and they burst out laughing “babe I’m sorry! They dared me to-”

A smile broke out on your face at Sebastian’s nervous state. “I don’t want to know what kinky shit you idiots get up to when you get drunk” you started laughing.

“We don’t do this every time we get drunk” Sebastian laughed nervously and looked over at Chris and Anthony “right guys?”

Chris and Anthony looked at each before Anthony shouted “Sebastian why are you lying to your girlfriend. Just last week we dared Chris to wear Jenny’s clothes” Anthony then turned to you “you’re lucky he was just wearing your shirt. Chris wore one of Jenny’s dress and linger-”

“We agreed we weren’t-” Chris interrupted Anthony.

“I DON’T WANT TO KNOW” you shouted and you walked over to your boyfriend “you look really pretty seb but if you rip it I’m going to fucking kill you”. You planted a kiss on his lips before you made your way to yours and Sebastian’s room and got ready for bed.


	12. Morning blowjob (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18: “It’s lonely here without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you want a part two.

Bucky Barnes isn’t ashamed to admit that he gets really clingy after sex. He would wrap his metal arm around you and wouldn’t let you go until you promised that when you came back you would spend the rest of the day. There were times when Bucky still wouldn’t let you go, that’s Natasha or Steve would literally knock down your door and pry Bucky off of you so you could go to training. On those occasions, Bucky wouldn’t speak to the person who took you away from him for three days.

Fortunately for you, you managed to convince Bucky to let you go after you guys spent half the morning having sex. You were almost ready for your afternoon training session with Natasha when you heard Bucky whine “Babe please come back to bed, **it’s lonely here without you.** ”

“Sorry babe but I have to train with nat in ten minutes” you gave Bucky a sympathetic smile before you slipped on your sneakers.

“Can you at least give me a goodbye kiss?” Bucky pouted and caused you to laugh.

Seeing no harm in giving him a kiss you walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Just as you were about to pull away, Bucky wrapped his metal arm around your waist and pulled you towards him. “Bucky I have to-”

“Give me a blow job before you go” Bucky mumbled against your lips.

Knowing he won’t let you go until you did what he asked you grabbed his cock and started pumping it. “Let go of my waist, I can’t suck your dick from up here,” you told him and he let you go so you could get on your knees. “Lets how I can make you cum in seven minutes” you laughed before you wrapped your lips around his cock and started blowing him.

Unfortunately for you guys, Natasha was making her way to your room to get you because she knew you were going to have a hard time leaving Bucky. Without thinking Natasha enters your room “Y/n-” Natasha froze when she spotted you blowing Bucky.

“She’s fucking busy” Bucky growled at Natasha.

Not liking how he talked to Natasha you pulled “be nice to my best friend” you scolded your boyfriend before you looked over at Natasha “he won’t let me go until he cums, do you want to help?”

Bucky eyes went wide at your question. He never thought you’d be the type of girl who would be ok with another girl giving him a blowjob. “If it will help to get you to the training room so we can train then I’ll be more than happy to help.”

Natasha closed the bedroom door before she swayed her way over to you guys and got down on her knees “this is the best day of my life.” Bucky moaned and placed his hands on yours and Natasha’s head as you guys took turns blowing him.


	13. Threesome with Natasha (Bucky Barnes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two to ‘morning blowjob’

Bucky didn’t know if he was dreaming or if this was actually happening. One minute you and Natasha were taking turns blowing him and the next your suggesting you have a threesome. “Wait is Bruce going to be ok with this? I don’t want him to kill me because you blew me and now you want to have a threesome with me and y/n.”

As much as Bucky would enjoy having a threesome with you and Natasha, he really didn’t feel like dying in the hands of Natasha’s boyfriend. “It ok Barnes, since Bruce can’t have sex he lets me have sex with other men. I just have to let him know afterward.” Natasha replied while she finished getting you undressed. “So how are we going to do this?”

“I wanna watch you guys fuck for a while before I join,” you told her and sat down next to Bucky. Natasha and Bucky shrugged their shoulders before Natasha leaned in and passionately kissed Bucky. You licked your lips and started playing with yourself as you watched Natasha climbed on top of Bucky and started lining Bucky’s cock against her entrance.

Just as Natasha was about sink down onto Bucky’s cock you shouted “WAIT” and got off the bed. Bucky and Natasha gave you a weird look before they noticed you grabbed your phone from the dresser. After unlocking it you opened the camera and pressed record “Ok go”.

“You better send me the video when we’re done” Bucky laughed before Natasha sank down onto Bucky’s cock “fuck ! ! !”

You bit your lip out of arousal as you watched your boyfriend fuck your best friend. “This is so hot” you whispered while you walked around to get different angles of them having sex.

“ **sit on my face baby** ” Bucky begged while Natasha bounced on his cock.

While you wanted to continue filming them, you finally joined Natasha and Bucky on your bed and position yourself above Bucky’s face “give me that phone, I want to record your boyfriend eating you out” Natasha snatched the phone from your hand and started recording you. You let out a loud moan when you felt Bucky’s tongue inside you “cup your breasts for me” Natasha ordered, “fuck you’re so fucking hot, ride your boyfriend’s face”.

Without a second thought, you started riding Bucky’s face. Bucky let go of Natasha and wrapped his arms around your thighs “so fucking good” Bucky growled and continued to eat you out.

“Oh god! Come here bestie” you grabbed Natasha by the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. It was a wet yet passionate kiss and Natasha recorded the entire thing. “Fuck I’m going to cum, ride my boyfriend faster so we can cum at the same time” you moaned against Natasha’s lips.

Natasha moaned against your lips and started riding “I’m cumming, I’m cumming” Natasha’s body started shaking before she “ahh yess” Natasha pulled away from you and started bouncing on Bucky’s cock erratically as she came.

“Jesus fucking Christ” you shouted and felt yourself cumming all over Bucky’s face.

Both you and Natasha continued to move until both of your orgasms went away. “Now I understand why you’re always late for training,” Natasha sighed and stopped recording before she got up and started getting dressed.

“You’re more than welcomed to join us whenever you want,” you told her as you moved and laid down next to Bucky.

“I’m definitely going to you guys up on the offer” Natasha laughed and handed you your phone “but we still have to train so I’ll see you down in the training room in fifteen minutes” Natasha placed a kiss on yours and Bucky’s lips before she left.

Once she was gone Bucky pulled you on top him “you have ten minutes to make me cum”.

“I only need seven” you bit his lip before you sank down on his dick and started riding his cock.


	14. Голубка (part one) (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team rescues the reader who was chained to a Hydra base. Bucky is surprised to see her when they bring her back to the compound because she was one of the people the winter soldier trained when he was still apart of hydra. Bucky takes her under his wing and becomes possessive over her when another member of the team hits on her because they had a sexual relationship with her back in his hydra days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> “Какой сейчас год?”-what year is it?  
> “Ты говоришь по-английски?”-Do you speak English?  
> “зимний”-winter  
> “любовь моя”-my love  
> Голубка-dove

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, find any information about what they did at the Hydra base and they found anything they had to report back to Agent Hill. They did not expect to find another super soldier locked in a cryo chamber. “Hey guys, you’re gonna wanna come down here” Sam spoke into the intercom.

In less then ten minutes the team entered the trashed room and immediately spotted sam in front of a cryo chamber. Their jaws dropped when they noticed you in there “Is that-”

“A female winter soldier? Yes, I think it is” Sam replied, “what should we do?”

“Open it! If she attacks then we take her out” Clint replied and pulled out a bow.

With his shield in front of him, Steve stepped forward and opened the cryo chamber. Everyone had their weapons pointed at you when they heard a gasp “Какой сейчас год?” you asked. A confused look appeared on your face when you looked around and noticed the Hydra base you called home was trashed.

Steve, Sam, and Clint looked at each other confused because none of them spoke Russian “2018” Natasha replied and walked up to you “Ты говоришь по-английски?”

“Yes,” you responded, “Are you going to hurt me?” You looked over Natasha’s shoulder and noticed the guys were still pointing their weapons at you.

Natasha motioned the team to low their weapons “No we’re not going to hurt you.” Natasha placed her hand on your shoulder but pulled away because you were ice cold “Clint give her your jacket” ordered. Clint immediately took off his jacket and handed it to you. “What’s your name?”

“Y/n y/l/n” you replied and hugged Clint’s jacket as if your life depended on it.

“It’s nice to meet you y/n, my name is Natasha. That’s Steve, Clint, and Sam and we need you to come with us.” There was something about Natasha that told you that you could trust her. You nodded your head and followed her out of the building.

On the ride back to the compound you told them what you could remember before you were locked in the cryo. You told them you were born in 1940 and the last time you were out of the cryo chamber it was 2006. You also told them that you had a partner named winter which prompted them to believe you talking about Bucky.

* * *

When you guys arrived you followed Steve, Sam, Clint, and Natasha into a small room to assess if you were going to be a threat to them. You told them while you didn’t remember much from your time in hydra but you did know that you didn’t enjoy what they made you do. You also told them you had to “play along” so you wouldn’t be punished. After a few hours, they realized you were no threat and asked if you would like to join the team. “Are you guy going to lock me away when you don’t need me?”

“That’s not our style ms. Y/l/n” Steve assured you “We will be monitoring you like a hawk for the first year though.”

“I understand” you replied “So where will I be staying? I’m ok with sleeping on the couch or even floor if you don’t have any other rooms.”

They all started to laugh before Steve placed his hand on your shoulder “Don’t worry y/n, there are more than enough spare rooms so you don’t have to sleep on the floor. You aren’t apart of hydra anymore. Now come on, let’s give you a tour around your new home” You gave Clint his jacket back before followed Steve out of the room.

* * *

While they gave you a tour of the business part of the compound you ran into a brunette with a stern look on her face. After introducing herself as Maria Hill Steve explained to her that you weren’t going to be a problem. “Come to my office after you’re done showing her around” Maria hill informed them before she disappeared into her office and you guys continued the tour.

When you guys entered what looked like a living room you noticed a few people lounging around and sharing a few laughs “Guys this is y/n. Y/n these are-”

“Y/n” Bucky whispered when he spotted you behind Natasha.

“зимний ! ! !” You shouted and ran towards Bucky.

The entire team was about to go into their attacking positions but Natasha stopped them before they took a single step “it’s ok, they know each other.”

“Y/n where have you been ! ! !” Bucky hugged you and started placing kisses on your head.

“hydra had her locked away in a cryo chamber,” Steve explained but he knew Bucky wasn’t listening because he was busy examining your appearance.

“You still look 30” Bucky commented.

“How can I age if hydra has me frozen?” You laughed.

Bucky gently punched your arm “don’t be a smart ass” Bucky laughed before he looked over that the team who were looking at the two of you amused. “Did you guys show her around?”

“Only the business wing. Why do you want to show her around?” Steve replied with a smirk.

“Yes, I would” Bucky replied and placed his arm around your should. “Where is she going to sleep? I want to be as close to her as possible just in case she has nightmares. She’s a super soldier and no offense but she would snap the majority of you in half. I mean she has kicked my ass on more than one occasion when we were at hydra.”

“I was going to have her on my floor so I can keep an eye on her but since you know each other and there is a vacant room next to yours, she can sleep in your floor.” Steve replied and he looked over at Clint, Natasha and Sam “I guess we should head to Hill’s office then” he told them before they left to go to Maria’s office so they could brief her on you.

* * *

After introducing you to the rest of team Bucky finished showing you around the compound. “This is your room” Bucky looked over at you and smiled when he noticed a surprised look on your face “I know, I had the same reaction when Steve showed me my room.”

Once Bucky done showed you around you guys went back to your room “What do you remember from your time at hydra?” Bucky asked. You began to tell him that all though you don’t remember a lot, you do remember you guys had an unbreakable bond while you were there.

“Will you help me remember what they erased?”

Bucky placed his hand over yours and replied: “Of course Голубка.”

“Голубка?” you gave him a weird look.

“Sorry I used to call you that when we were on missions together” Bucky bit his lip out of nervousness.

A small smile appeared on your face at the nickname “I like it. If you want you can call me that.”

“I was going to call you Голубка whether you liked it or not” Bucky started laughing “Come, I want to show you around New York and we can grab dinner after”.

“Ok let’s go” you both got up and headed off to explore New York.

* * *

Since that day you and Bucky were attached at the hip. Because hydra made you forget certain things while you were with them Bucky would fill in what they erased. There were things he didn’t tell you like how you guys used to have a relationship throughout your hydra days. Because of that, Bucky became really possessive over you and he wasn’t afraid to show it. Whenever another guy even looked at you bucky would wrap his metal arm around your should and pull you closer to him.

One person who loved flirting with you just so he could get under Bucky’s skin was Sam. He would purposely flex in front of you and would whisper the cheesiest pickup lines. “I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?”

“That’s not going to happen” Bucky interrupted Sam and wrapped his metal arm around your shoulder. “Come on Голубка it’s movie night in my room tonight.”

Before you could say anything you were dragged out of the room and into Bucky’s room “What happened back there?”

“He was being out of line” Bucky replied and caused you to roll your eyes.

“Maybe you like me and were jealous that Sam was flirting with me” you teased and caused Bucky to blush “oh my gosh you do like me!!! Why didn’t you tell me”.

Bucky contemplated lying but he knew you would know he was lying “Because I didn’t want to make it awkward between us if you didn’t like me back”.

“Ask me if I like you more than a friend” you gave him a playful smile “go on, ask.”

“Do you like me more than a friend?” Bucky asked.

“Yes I do” you replied and planted a kiss on his lips. Taken by surprise Bucky stood there for several seconds before Bucky started to kiss you back. Once he did though, you felt your heart beating fast because Bucky was a great kisser. “Take me Bucky” you moaned when you felt Bucky’s hands squeezing your ass.

One by one your clothes were flying off your body and before either one of you knew it, you were both naked on Bucky’s bed. “You’re mine, Голубка” Bucky bit your lower lip and thrust inside you.

“Bucky” you cried out in pleasure. You were a moaning mess as Bucky set a fast pace “This feels so good” you shut your eyes tight. As soon as you closed your eyes you began to have flashbacks of you and Bucky being intimate from your days in hydra. “моя любовь” you moaned and caused Bucky to stop for a few seconds. He looked down at you with love before he grabbed his cock and thrust back inside you. “Fuck me faster моя любовь” you whine and Bucky happily thrusting inside you faster.

The sounds of skin slapped together and heavy breathing filled the room as you and Bucky fucked. Your memories with Bucky from your days with hydra played in your head every time Bucky would do something he did back then. “I love you” Bucky pressed his forehead against yours as he jackhammered into you. “I know you want to cum so cum for me my little Голубка.”

Having his approval, you let go and shouted “BUCKY ! ! !” as you came all over Bucky’s cock.

Not even two seconds later Bucky felt himself cumming “Fuck ! ! !” Bucky grunted and spilled himself inside you.

Bucky continued to move until he emptied himself completely inside you before he pulled out and laid down beside you. “We were lovers weren’t we?” you asked Bucky and shook his head yes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wasn’t sure what you knew about our past when you first arrived” Bucky explained. “I knew I had to keep what we had a secret when you told me you just remembered that I looked out for you when I was training you to become a winter soldier.”

“Oh, Bucky I’m sorry I didn’t remember what we were-”.

“Голубка it’s ok.” Bucky pulled you onto his chest and started peppering you with kisses. “Let’s get some sleep, I want to take you on a date tomorrow.” You whispered ok before you both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bucky was the first to wake up so he stared down at you until you woke up. He was also thinking of how he was going to reveal an even bigger secret he kept from you since you arrived. “Good morning любовь моя” you gave Bucky a warm smile and hugged him.

“Good morning Голубка. I have something to tell you and I don’t know how you’re going to take it.” Bucky replied.

“What is it?” You looked into his eyes.

Bucky sighed before he revealed the secret he’s been keeping from you since you arrived “We have children, four to be exact. You gave birth to our first when you were nineteen. The Hydra agents made me watch as you gave birth to our baby boy before they killed him in front of us.”

“And the others?” You asked and hoped they didn’t have the same ending as your first.

“I managed to sneak them out before they had the chance to kill them” Bucky ran his finger against your cheek.

“So some of our babies are still alive?” you asked and he nodded his head yes “I want to find my babies” you cried and caused Bucky to hug you tight.

“We will” Bucky kissed your forehead “Do you want me to ask Steve and Maria if we can start the search for them today?”

“Yes,” you whispered.

“Ok, go make us some breakfast while I talk to Steve and Maria and see if they’ll let us borrow a quinjet for a couple of weeks” Bucky kissed your forehead one more time before you got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

 

While you went into the kitchen to make you and Bucky breakfast, Bucky went to Steve and Maria and asked if you guys could have a few weeks off. When they said no Bucky began to tell them what he told you the night before “Even if I wanted to let you guys go where will you guys search?” Maria asked him.

“I’ve been secretly searching for them ever since I arrived and I’ve narrowed down their locations. Please, agent hill, let us search for our babies.” Bucky begged.

Bucky watched as Steve whispered something into Maria’s ear before she stood up “Ok Sargent Barnes you and ms. Y/l/n have three months to find your children.”

“Thank you so much” Bucky hugged Maria and Steve before he left to tell you the good news.

After breakfast, you guys went into your rooms to pack before you met up outside. “You ready to go?” Bucky asked as you guys settled in the quinjet.

“Yes. Now let’s go find our babies.” You and Bucky shared a passionate kiss before you began to search for the rest of your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you guys want a part two to this. I have a something up my sleeve if you guys want a part two.


	15. It’s ok (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky loses his virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short drabble

Growing up Bucky came off as a cool and collective guy. When you first lay your eyes on him he looks like the guy who knew what to do when it came to having sex. In reality, he had absolutely no idea what to do and was a nervous wreck when you asked him when were you guys going to have sex “I don’t know Doll, I don’t want to pressure you.”

“You’re not pressuring me if I’m asking you to have sex with me” you pouted. “Come on Buck, don’t you want to have sex with me?”

Bucky felt his heart melt at your words “Of course I do doll. How about this, I take you out on Saturday night and after we can have sex?”

“Yay ok” you kissed him on the cheek and continued walking through the park.

 

When the night finally arrived Bucky was a nervous wreck. He tried to play it off like it was no big deal but a part of you knew he was nervous.

After dinner, Bucky brought you back to his apartment where he started to get even more nervous. You could sense his nerves so you placed your hand on his shoulder “You know what, we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

* * *

“I do. I really fucking want to. It’s just don’t know how to start” Bucky replied.

“Wait you’re a-” Bucky nodded his head yes before you could finish your sentence. “I’m not so I can tell you what to do”. Bucky looked relieved at your words “First we have to set the mood” you leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Bucky’s fingers got lost in your hair as he kissed you back eagerly. “Then you touch my breasts.”

Bucky was all too familiar with groping your breast when you made out on your couch. “Then what?” Bucky asked while he squeezed your breast over your dress.

Instead of replying, you just got on top of him and started unbuttoning his shirt “You start removing my dress.”

Bucky’s hands were shaking as he pulled your dress over your head and felt his heart racing when he noticed you were wearing lingerie under your dress. “You’re so beautiful” Bucky whispered and started peppering kisses all over your chest.

“Take me to your room” your order. Bucky immediately got up and carried you over to his room, his lips were on your neck the entire time.

Once inside you helped Bucky remove your lingerie and laid back as you watched Bucky undress. “You look so gorgeous laying naked on my bed” Bucky commented as he licked his lips.

“I’m also lonely” you stuck out your button lip and caused Bucky to laugh before he joined you. “I need to be wet down there before you stick your big cock inside me” you almost caused Bucky to have a heart attack when spread your legs and looked directly at your pussy.

“Doll I don’t know-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll walk you through it”. After talking him through oral sex and achieving an orgasm you pulled him up “Now you slip on a rubber” Bucky rushed over to his nightstand and slipped on a condom before he slowly slid inside you. “Oh god you’re so big” your eyes rolled back once Bucky was fully inside you.

Bucky felt like he died and went to heaven when he was inside you. You were warm and tight and he wanted to be inside you for a long time. Unfortunately, he didn’t last long and after a few thrusts, Bucky found himself cumming inside the condom. “I’m so sorry doll” Bucky apologized.

“Bucky it’s ok, it always happens on your first time” you comforted him “We’ll wait a few minutes and try again”.

“You want to try again?” Bucky looked at you surprised.

“Of course. How else are you going to get better” you laughed and placed a kiss on his lips while you jerked him off. “Feels like you are ready to go again” you smiled against his lips when you felt his cock hardening in your hands “Are you ready to try again?”

“You know it doll face” Bucky got on top of you and thrust back inside you, this time he was determined to make you cum before he did.


	16. Fan freaks out (fake Instagram post)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sebastian comment on a fans Instagram post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’m going to be posting a Sebastian Stan fic later on this month involving this.)


	17. Голубка (part two) (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader and Bucky find out what happened to there kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the crappy ending

Two months. That’s how long you and Bucky have been searching for your kids around the world. So far you tracked down two out of them and they were absolutely wonderful. The first one you found was named Alice and she lived in Australia. She told you that she tried to find you guys when she was eighteen but never found anything. She proceeded to introduce you to her husband, your grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. “Are we going to see you again?” Alice asked.

“Of course baby girl. We want to have constant contact with you and our precious grandchildren” you wiped away her tears and placed a kiss on her forehead.

You and Bucky stayed with Alice and her family for two weeks before you headed off to search for your other kids. On the day that you left Alice’s home, you gave her yours and Bucky’s number and told her to call if she needed anything. “Ready to find our two other angels?”

“Yup” you placed a kiss on Bucky’s kiss before you headed off.

* * *

 

You found your second child in Scotland. His name was Fergus just like Alice, he tried to find you guys but couldn’t. You found yourself crying when Fergus showed you his baby photo “You were so precious, I mean you still are but oh my gosh you are adorable. Bucky look at our boy” you handed him the photo was holding.

“Oh my gosh you look exactly like me when I was little” Bucky laughed.

“Really ! ? !” Fergus looked at Bucky in awe. Bucky just smiled and nodded his head “Umm Do you guys want me to show you around my house before my family comes back”.

“Ok,” you answered and stood up before you followed Fergus as he showed you around his small yet beautifully decorated home.

* * *

 

Just as he finished showing you around his home you spotted a man and a teenager entering the house. “Ethan, Fiona this is my mom and dad” Fergus introduced you to his husband and daughter and explained to them why he looked older than you and Bucky.

“It’s nice to meet you, my name is Fiona” Fiona held out her hand as she introduced herself.

“Oh no, come give your grandma a hug” you walked up to Fiona and gave her a warm hug before you walked over to Ethan.

Ethan was nervous because he thought you weren’t going to be accepting of his relationship with Fergus “Hello.”

You eyed Ethan for a few seconds before you looked over at Fergus “Fergus you got yourself a looker. Does he treat you well?”

“Yes he does, he’s actually the one who encouraged me to find you guys and was there for me when I couldn’t find anything” Fergus replied.

“Is that so?” you looked back at Ethan and smiled before you pulled him into a hug “Thank you for looking out for our boy, I know you don’t need it but you have my approval.”

* * *

 

After dinner, you guys found yourselves in the living room sharing stories about your lives and telling them what it was like being an Avenger. “Mom, dad do you think you guys could stay with us awhile.”

You wrapped your arms around Fergus and kissed his forehead before you replied: “Of course my precious boy, I mean we spent two weeks with your sister and her family. It would only be right if we spent two weeks with you and your family as well.”

“I have a sister ! ! !” Fergus exclaimed and got Ethan, Fiona and Bucky’s attention. “Sorry” Fergus apologized.

“It’s ok” you laughed “and yes, her name is Alice.” You replied and began to Fergus about his older sister “We’re going to have a party in four months so hopefully you guys will meet.”

“Hopefully” Fergus smiled at you “It’s getting late, let me take you and Dad to our guest room so you guys could rest. Tomorrow I’ll give you guys a tour around Scotland” Fergus helped you up and showed you and Bucky to their guest room so you guys could go to sleep.

* * *

 

Your two weeks with Fergus and his family flew by and before you and Bucky knew it, you guys were saying goodbye to them. “Call us if you need anything ok?”

“Ok. I’ll talk to you guys later” Fergus gave you a hug before you walked towards the quinjet with Bucky.

* * *

 

With one week left you and Bucky were growing anxious to find your third child. You guys were about to give up when you finally found her “Bucky I found her ! ! !” you shouted. Looking at her you could tell she was yours and Bucky’s daughter because she had your eyes and Bucky’s nose and smile. “Her name is Mary Fitzpatrick. She was sent to New York and- oh no Buck, our little girl died.”

Bucky felt his heart ached at the news but tried to hide the pain from you “See if they had any kids” Bucky suggested as he looked over your shoulder.

After a few more minutes of searching your jaw dropped as you read a birth certificate “Oh my god, Peter is our grandson” you whispered. “We have been with our grandson without realizing it.” Bucky’s eyes widened at the news “Let’s go home to our grandson.” You got in the pilot's seat and flew home.

* * *

 

You guys arrived back at the compound a quarter past eight in the morning and by then you were both tired. “Welcome home !!! Did you find all of your children ?” you heard Steve’s voice behind you.

You were about to reply when you heard Peter’s voice “Welcome back! The compound wasn’t the same without you guys.” Peter smiled at you and Bucky.

Without saying a word you and Bucky walked over to Peter and gave him a hug “Our precious Peter.”

“Uhhh what’s going on?” Peter asked. A confused look was plastered on his face.

Pulling away you cupped peters face “You my precious Peter are our grandson”.

Peter went pale at the news “w-w-what?”

“We’re your grandparents from your mother's side” Bucky explained and placed his hand on Peter’s shoulders. “I would like to apologize again for what happened at the airport.”

“What happened at an airport?” you looked over at Bucky before you looked back at Peter.

Bucky took a few steps back and replied “When Steve and Tony had the disagreement over the sokovia accords we had a fight at an airport” Bucky paused for a few seconds before continuing “and I fought against Peter.”

You took several deep breaths before you shouted “You fought our grandson! ! !” You walked up to Bucky and slapped him on the back of his head.

“Ow ! ! !” Bucky rubbed the back of his head “It happened a long time ago and I didn’t know he was our grandson.”

“You still fought a CHILD ! ! !” you slapped him again. “Come with me, grandma is going to take you out for breakfast.” You grabbed Peter’s arm and dragged him out of the room before he had the chance to respond.

“Y/n wait I’m sorry ! ! !” Bucky ran after you guys but ran into Tony on the way. “Sorry” Bucky apologized and continued to run after you guys.

“What the fuck is his wrong with him and why is y/n dragging peter out of the compound? We were going to go over the upgrades on his suit” Tony glared at the spot where he and Bucky collided.

Steve laughed at Tony’s confused state patted his shoulder “y/n and Bucky are Peter’s grandparents and y/n just found out Bucky fought against him.” Steve replied before he walked out of the room and left Tony alone in the dining room.

“Wait WHAT ! ! !” Tony shout to himself and called up rhodey to tell him the news.


	18. Late night confession (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every night Bucky goes into the readers room and leaves before the rest of the Avengers wake up. One night Bucky asks why the reader lets him sleep in her room and the answer surprises him.

 

  


[Originally posted by twiceasnicex](http://tmblr.co/ZnoODi2Wwz-_F)

 

The first night Bucky slept in your bed was when Steve was on a month-long mission in Nepal. He had a flashback to when he was being tortured by hydra. Since he was too rattled to sleep he wondered the compound and was thinking of ways to clear his mind.

  
Bucky didn’t know where he was going until he stopped in front of your door and contemplated knocking on it. He remembered your late night conversation back in Wakanda and hoped you would be ok with him hanging out in your room. “Fuck it” Bucky whispered before he knocked on your door. “Y/n?” Bucky whispered and lightly knocked on your door again.  
  
“Friday can you unlock my door and tell Bucky to come in,” you asked the AI. Soon enough you heard your door unlock and Friday inform Bucky he could enter your room.  
  
Your heart broke when you sat up and noticed a nervous bucky entering your bedroom “Hey y/n, I’m sorry that I woke you up but I had a nightmare and couldn’t-”  
  
“Say no more” you pulled the blanket to the side and Bucky slid into the empty side of your bed. Once Bucky was settled in you turned to him and asked: “Do you want to talk about your nightmare?”  
  
Bucky spent an hour explaining his nightmare to you and apologized for waking you up. “I’m sorry I’m bothering you. I normally go to Steve when I have nightmares but he’s in-”  
  
“It’s ok. You can come here whenever you want. My door is always open for you” you smiled at him and gave him a hug before you turned around and went to sleep.

* * *

 

From that night on, Bucky would leave his room at exactly eleven o’clock and go straight to your room. You always locked your door but stopped the second week so Bucky wouldn’t feel like he’s waking up the rest of team with his knocking. No one knew about Bucky sleeping in your room because Bucky would always sneak out before everyone woke up and would ask Friday to delete footage of him sneaking out of your room.  
  
After months of you letting Bucky sleep with you, Bucky asked the question that’s been on his mind ever since he started sleeping in your room “Why are you letting me sleep here with you?”  
  
“I feel protected” you answered, “I feel like nothing will hurt me when you wrap your arms around my body.”  
  
Bucky felt a warm feeling in his chest at your explanation that he felt the need to confess something to you “I stopped having nightmares the third week you let me stay with you. I didn’t say anything because I liked sleeping next to you every night and-” Bucky paused before he continued “and I developed romantic feelings for you and I was hoping you would agree to go on a date with me.” Your eyebrows rose at Bucky’s confession and started thinking about what your life would be like with Bucky as your boyfriend. Not liking your silence Bucky nervously asked: “Doll please say something.”  
  
“I’m just shocked” you answered honestly “I didn’t know you thought of me that way and while I’m not sure if it would be a good idea for teammates to date, I wouldn’t mind going on a date and finding out if we are perfect for each other.”  
  
Bucky sighed at your words and pulled you close to him “Doll I swear you won’t regret this.” Not being able to contain himself, Bucky leaned in and kissed you. You could help but get lost in the kiss. Bucky’s tongue slipped into your mouth and started exploring your mouth while his hands were groping your body.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes you finally pulled away “Fuck, you’re an amazing kisser” you smiled before you leaned in and kissed him on and off throughout the night.

* * *

 

When morning came you had a smile on your face when you noticed Bucky sleeping next to you. “Do you want to go out for breakfast?” Bucky asked as he wrapped his metal arm around your body and pulled you close to him.  
  
“Yes please” you replied as you moved his hair away from his face. “How do you look so good waking up? I look like a fucking crazy lady” you commented while you patted your hair.  
  
“I think you look adorable” Bucky laugh and got up “I’m going to go get showered and change but I’ll meet you back here in fifteen to twenty minutes”.  
  
“Ok” you smiled as you watched Bucky leave before you hop in the shower and got ready for your breakfast date with Bucky.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later you and Bucky were walking hand and hand through the lounge with smiles on your faces. “Whoa whoa whoa, when did this happen?” Tony asked with a smile on his face spotted you and Bucky holding hands.  
  
“Last night” Bucky wrapped his arm around your shoulder “But I’ve been crushing on this precious doll since Wakanda”.  
  
“I’m happy for you guys” Tony and everyone in the room smiled at you and Bucky before you left for breakfast.  
  
Once you and Bucky were long gone, Natasha turned to Steve and asked: “Are you ok?”  
  
What you didn’t know was that Steve has been in love with you for years and after being pestered by Natasha to ask you out he was finally going to do that morning. ”Yeah. I should go and train the new agents” Steve cleared his throat and left the room before Natasha had a chance to reply.

 


	19. Don’t play well with others (1/2) (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: The reader is a super strong individual that can take on Steve and Bucky, with no superpowers. She works alone and not with the avenger or any organization. Tony asks her for a favor helping in a rescue mission (probs to rescue Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Sam). She is super mysterious and no one except Tony knows about her past (that she lost all her teammates on a mission when she was a soldier kinda thing). She usually has a poker face and is sarcastic.

When people see you they think your just a normal girl but in reality, you’re one of the strongest and deadliest women in the world. Every time you saved someone’s life they would ask if you were an Avenger. You would look them in the eye and tell them no because you don’t play well with others but in reality, you were scared to work with a team. The last time worked with a team you got them killed during a mission. Since that day you promised yourself you would not work with other people and you kept that promise for six years.

Currently, you were getting drunk at a friends bar when noticed someone sitting next to you. “I’ll kick your ass if you try anything,” you told the guy sitting next to you before he got fully settled.

“I come in peace” you heard a familiar voice. Looking over you spotted tony holding up his hands before he called the bartender over “can I get you another drink?”

You just nodded your head and chugged the drink that you had in your hand “What do you want from me, Tony.”

“What makes you think I want something from you” Tony pretended to be offended at your words but stopped when he noticed you weren’t laughing.

“Because you’re you and you don’t come searching for me unless you need something” you cut him off before you grabbed your new drink.

“I’m offended you think that low of me” Tony replied before he ordered you another drink. “Ok, I do need you. My friends got captured during a mission and I need your help getting them back.”

In a stern voice, you replied “No”. You got money from your pocket before you slammed it on the table.

Tony started to panic as he watched you walk away so he got up and grabbed your arm “y/n please, I need your fucking help” he begged, “you’re the only one who can save them.” Still not convinced you pulled out of Tony’s grasp and stormed out of the bar. Unfortunately for you didn’t get far before you felt someone grabbing your arm again. “I’ll get on my fucking knees if I have to but please help me get my team back”.

Your expression softened at Tony’s plead so you sighed and replied “Ok but I want triple what you pay your team.”

“Great, come with me.” Tony pulled out his phone and called happy to pick you guys up.

* * *

 

Two days after agreeing to help Tony, you found yourself bursting through the door of a Hydra base. Looking around you spotted the Avengers behind a glass wall. “Who the hell are you?” One of the Hydra agents asked.

“Your dad’s lover” you replied before you punched the Hydra agent in his face.

The team watched in awe as you begin to take down every Hydra agents in the room.

“Do you know her?” Bucky asked as he watched you bash hydra agents face against the steel desk before you picked them up and threw them through the wall.

Steve shook his head no “Stark get your ass in here and get your friends” you shouted and in less than thirty seconds tony burst into the room.

“She’s amazing. I wonder what’s her-”

“Hey guys, have you met y/n?” Tony pointed at you before he smashed the glass wall and started to untie the team. By the time the team was freed the floor was littered with the bodies of unconscious hydra agents.

You flipped tony off before you expected your knuckles to see if there were any cuts “Can we go now?”

“Yeah Yeah Yeah let’s get out of here” Tony rolled his eyes as you walk away.

* * *

 

You felt Bucky staring at you the entire ride back to the compound. Once you guys landed you walked up to him and held out your hand “Give me your phone”. 

“Why?” Bucky asked and he handed you his phone.

Instead of replying you opened his phone and took a selfie before you gave Bucky his phone back. “Now you can stop staring at me” you smirked and walked away.

Everyone on the quinjet started laughing at the exchange and caused Bucky to whisper “I have to see her again” as he watched exit the quinjet.

“Good luck with that Barnes” tony patted Bucky’s laugh before he stepped out of the quinjet with the rest of the team.


	20. Daddy (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.“Come sit on Daddy’s lap.”

It’s been days since you accidentally called Bucky daddy during sex. You were so humiliated that you actually left in the middle of sex and you have been actively avoiding him. You were doing a great job, that was until you spotted him sitting on the edge of your bed “Bucky what are you doing here?” you asked.

 

“ **Come sit on daddy’s lap** and I’ll tell you” Bucky had a smug look on his face as he patted his thigh. Biting your lip, you closed the door behind you and walked over to Bucky. Once you were sitting comfortably sitting on his lap Bucky asked: “So, do you want to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?”

 

You remained silent for several seconds before you looked up at him and responded: “I was embarrassed that I called you daddy during sex.”

 

“Aw baby girl, you shouldn’t be embarrassed” Bucky rubbed your lower back “we all have kinks, and that night I realized liked being called daddy.”

 

“Really ? ? ?” you smiled at Bucky.

 

Bucky’s hand moved from your waist down towards your pussy “Yes really” Bucky replied. “Now that you know I like being called daddy, do you think you can continue calling me that?”

 

“YESSS” you hugged Bucky as tight as you could.

 

“Yes, what?” Bucky bit your ear and caused you moan.

 

“Yes, daddy” you whimpered and felt your heart racing when you noticed Bucky was trying to take your pants off. “No daddy, let me. You just lay there and enjoy.”

 

Bucky licked his lips before got comfortable on your bed “Alright baby girl put on a show for your daddy.”


	21. What’s poking me? (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.“Come sit on Daddy’s lap.”  
> 20.“Didn’t think I could get you any more wet.”  
> 23.“Seriously, what is poking me?”

It was past eight at night when you heard a faint knock on your door. “Come in” you shouted and a smile appeared on your face when your boyfriend walked through the door “JAMES ! ! ! !”

“Hey doll, miss me?” Bucky had a cocky grin on his face as he walked over to you and pulled you into a passionate kiss.

You blinked several times as you tried to come down from the kiss before you responded “of course! I was going to have movie night by myself.”

“That’s right, Thursday is movie night. I better get comfortable then” Bucky gave you a mischievous look and change into the comfortable clothes he had in your room before he joined you on your bed. “ **Come sit on daddy’s lap** ” he patted his lap.

“Ok daddy” you giggled and climbed up on his lap before you looked back at your tv.

You were halfway through the movie when you felt something poking you “ **Seriously, what is poking me?** ” you grumbled as you tried to adjust yourself on Bucky’s lap.

“That would be my dick getting hard for you” Bucky laughed as he placed a kiss on the back of your neck “I mean I was away from you for four whole days”.

“You’re such a horn-dog” you laughed before you turned around and straddled your boyfriend.

Without a second thought, Bucky rolled you guys over so he was on top. “I haven’t even touched you yet and your already whimpering” Bucky commented when he heard you whimpered.

“It’s because I’ve had touching myself while you were away” you pouted and proceeded to remove each other’s clothes.

Once your panties were removed Bucky spread your legs and settled himself between them. “I’ve missed this” Bucky sighed as started peppering your inner thighs with kisses before he rubbed his thumb against your clit and slipped his tongue inside you.

“Oh god I missed your tongue” you whimpered at Bucky’s touch. Bucky just lets out a laugh and removed tongue before he replaced it with two of his fingers.

Since Bucky was a master at oral sex so it didn’t take long for him to have you reach your first orgasm. “ **Didn’t think I could get you any more wet** then that night in Budapest.” Bucky slipped his free hand inside his pant and started jerking himself off.

“Oh my god ! ! !” you shouted when Bucky added a third finger inside you. With a few more thrusts you found yourself cumming on his fingers “BUCKY ! ! !” you screamed as you felt your orgasm wash over you.

“Jesus Christ doll, you look so gorgeous when you cum” Bucky licked his lips as he continued to thrust his fingers into you until your orgasm disappeared.

Once you came down from your high you sat up and crawled over to Bucky “it’s your turn daddy” you stuck your hand inside Bucky’s pants before you pulled his cock out and gave him a blow job.


	22. Flirting (Bucky Barnes)

When Steve broke you out of the raft and the team escaped to Wakanda you volunteered to stay in Wakanda so you could look out for Bucky. You told Steve moving every three days wasn’t your thing and since you were on good terms with t’challa he allowed you to stay. While Steve was against you staying, you reminded him Bucky was going to need a familiar face when he was out of the cryo.

On Steve’s last day Steve gave you a tight hug and whispered “Please take care of him. He’s like my-“

“Brother, I know.” you laughed and pulled away “Now go, you don’t want the team to leave without you” but just as Steve was about to go you stopped him “Please keep an eye on Nat, I’ll kick your ass if anything happens to her.”

Steve let out a nervous laugh because he didn’t know you were being serious or not “As long as you keep Bucky safe, I’ll keep Nat safe.”

“Deal, now get out of here old man” you gave Steve one last hug before Steve made his way toward the quinjet and left with the rest of his team.

* * *

Bucky spent four months in the cryo chamber as Shuri worked on removing Bucky’s trigger words. When he was given the ok you greeted him with a smile “Hey James, do you remember me?”

“Of course I do y/n. You saved my life during the airport fight” Bucky replied. “Where’s Steve and the rest of your team?”

“They’re on the run from the government so you’re stuck with me” you replied and earned a small laugh from Bucky “do you want to see your new home?”

“Yes please” Bucky smiled at you before you showed him his new home.

* * *

Over the next several months you brought Bucky up on everything he’s missed out on when he was working for Hydra. He was amazed at how much the world has changed and asked a lot of questions about what you told him. His questions doubled when you gave him an iPad “I’m sort I’m asking you so much question. It’s just that I’m not used to your technology” Bucky apologized as he looked at the new iPad you got him.

“It’s ok. I spent hours teaching steve as well and if I’m being honest, you catch on faster than Steve,” you reassured him as you continued to him how to use his iPad.

Over the same course of time, Bucky started developing feelings for you but didn’t know how to tell you. After talking to himself Bucky finally decided to make a move when you were sitting around a fire Bucky built. “Do you have a map? Because I just got lost in your eyes.”

You looked at Bucky wide-eyed but a smile crept up on your face when you realized what he said. “James Buchanan Barnes, **are you flirting with me?** ”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that. I mean you probably have something going on with Steve and-” Bucky looked over at you nervous.

“Me and Steve ? ! ? !” you started laughing and caused a smile to break out on Bucky’s face “nooo there is nothing going on and nothing will ever happen between me and Steve. I’ve spent years trying to set him up with someone and I finally succeeded when I got him and Natasha together the last time they visited.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as you remembered the pep talk you gave Steve before he asked Natasha out on a date. He wasn’t sure he was going to go through with it but after you told him if he waits too long he will miss his opportunity like he did with Sharon. To your delight, Natasha agreed and they have been sending you updates on their relationship. “Natasha? Is she the redhead from their airport?”

“Yes. I hope you’re not mad at me for encouraging Steve to pursue Natasha. She told me about your history“ you remember Natasha telling you about their past when she went into hiding after what happened in DC. Of course, she told you the Bucky dated wasn’t the Bucky Steve knew when but that she still had feelings for him.

“I’m going, to be honest, I don’t remember being with Natasha. I’m sure she’s a nice woman but I don’t have any feelings towards her, I have feelings for you.” Bucky turned towards you and placed his hand on your cheek.

You were speechless at Bucky’s “are you sure you have feelings? You might be-”

“I’m sure. You make me feel like a regular man” Bucky alternated looking at your eyes and lips before he leaned in and kissed you. It was a passionate kiss that you did not want to pull away from. Finally, after a few seconds you pulled away and wrapped your arms around Bucky’s neck “I love you y/n” Bucky whispered against your lips.

“I love you too James” you shared a few more kisses before Bucky put out the fire and took you back to his hut where you made love until the early hours of the morning.


	23. Don’t play well with others (2/2) (Bucky Barnes)

It’s been three weeks since Bucky last saw you and since that day he’s been pestering tony for your number. “For the last time frosty, I’m not giving you her number. I’ll end up with bullet wounds if she finds out I gave you her number” Tony walked past Bucky and went straight to the coffee maker.

“Come on Tony, I really like her” Bucky begged for the millionth time but Tony just shook his head no. “Fine, but don’t come looking for me when and if you need me” Bucky growled before he locked himself in his room for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

It was ten past eleven when Bucky left the compound to drink. He hoped that he’d miraculously bump into you and you guys could end up exchanging numbers. He got his wish when he entered the bar and spotted you talking to the bartender. Taking a deep breath Bucky walked over and sat next to you “hey y/n”.

A smile grew on your face when you noticed Bucky “hey tall, dark and handsome. How’ve you been since the last time I saw you? You jerking off to the selfie I took on your phone?”

Bucky blushed at your comment and shook his head no “I’ve been trying to talk to you for weeks but Tony wouldn’t give me your number. I was hoping I could take you out and-”

“I’m going to stop you right there” you interrupted Bucky “I don’t do relationships but don’t let my rejection stop you from pursuing a relationship with the groupies you Avengers have” you patted Bucky’s shoulder before you called the bartender over to get you another drink.

There was a pained expression on Bucky’s face but he tried to hide it “I know you’re putting up an act. I feel like something happened to you that made you this way” Bucky waited for you to say something but when you didn’t he let out a sigh “I’ll leave you alone, but if you want to talk I’ll be at the Avengers compound.”

Bucky was about to get up when you whispered: “I lost my team seven years ago because made a bad call on a mission”. Looking back Bucky noticed you were swirling the drink that was in your hand “I’m sarcastic and I act like I don’t care about people so I don’t get attached to them.”

Bucky’s heart broke at your response and took the drink from your hand “I’m so sorry for your loss.” Looking over at Bucky you expected him to have a look of pity on his face, instead, there was understanding look “You have every reason to be sad over your teams' death but you can’t let it take over your life. If you do you're going to die bitter and alone.”

You winced at Bucky’s harsh words but you knew he was telling you the truth. “You are the first person to ever speak to me that way, I like you Bucky Barnes” you smirked at Bucky before you grabbed your drink from Bucky’s hand chugged your drink. 

Feeling bold Bucky turned and asked, “Enough to give me your number?”

“Yes, enough to give you my number. Can I see your phone?” you laughed and held out your hand. Grabbing his phone you saved your name under y/n❤️ “I’m not promising you I’m going proclaim my love for you within the first week of us dating but I’ll try my hardest to let you in.” You informed him when you gave Bucky his phone back.

“That’s all I ask” Bucky smiled at you before he leaned in and placed a kiss on your cheek.

You felt your heart flutter at Bucky’s kiss so when he started to pull away you grabbed him by the neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Bucky was cut off guard at first but “I can definitely find myself opening up to you.”

“That’s good to know doll” Bucky laughed and pulled you into another kiss.


	24. Regretting the breakup (Bucky Barnes)

Bucky was jealous. He was currently watching a low-level agent flirting with you, his ex during an intense training session. You and Bucky had a very nasty breakup that caused him to move out of the compound. Bucky thought you cheated on him when you went on a two-month mission with Thor. He told you no one could go two months with a guy like Thor and not have sex with him. You were so offended at Bucky’s words that you punched him in the face and told him you wanted him out of your room. Since that day the team did everything in their power to keep you guys separated.

 

Not being able to contain himself anymore Bucky walked up to you guys and picked the agent up by the throat. “Bucky are you fucking kidding me ! ! ! Put him down NOW ! ! !” you shouted. Bucky looked over at you with anger before he dropped the agent on the ground and dragged you out of the room.

 

You kept trying to get out of Bucky’s grasp as he dragged you into his old room. Once inside Bucky had you pressed against the door “Are you actually insane or what? What possessed you to choke Adrain ! ! ! If you forgot, we’re not together anymore ! ” you shouted at Bucky.

 

Instead of replying Bucky picked up by your thighs and started kissing you aggressively. You tried to get out of Bucky’s grasp but finally gave in when he started grinding his crotch against you.

 

Not being able to contain himself Bucky reached down and ripped your leggings from the crotch and pushed your panties to the side. “You’re mine” Bucky growled as he rubbed your clit as hard as he could.

 

“We’re not dating anymore” you pulled on Bucky’s long locks.

 

Bucky started leaving hickey’s all over your neck before he pulled his hand away from your clit and reached inside his shorts. “You’re mine” repeated before he pulled his cock out and thrusted into your pussy.

 

“FUCK ! ! !” you shouted and clung onto Bucky as he thrusted into you as hard as he could.

 

Holding you up with his metal arm, Bucky managed to rip your shirt and pulled your sports bra down enough that your breast popped out. “You fuck any guys since we broke up?” Bucky asked even though he didn’t want to know.

 

“Yes. I’ve been fucking Thor on a regular base since we broke up” you admitted and caused Bucky to go faster. He was mentally kicking himself because he drove you to Thor’s arms.

 

Wanting this to be over, Bucky started to play with your clit until you came all over his cock. With a few more thrusts Bucky found himself cumming inside you. “Shit ! ! !” Bucky groaned as he continued to thrust into you until his cock went soft.

 

Once you both came down from your highs Bucky pulled out and placed you back on the ground. You both remained silent for several minutes before you whispered “I’ll see you around” and left Bucky’s old room.

 

“I hope so” Bucky whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and replayed what just happened. He missed the way it felt to be inside you and the sounds you made when he fucked you fast and hard. Suddenly memories of your relationship flooded his mind and now all he wanted was to hold you in his arms again “I really fucking hope so.”


	25. Regretting the breakup (part two) (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24: “You own my heart.”

It’s been a few weeks since you had sex with Bucky and your all you could think about was him. You ended your friends with benefits pact with Thor a month after you had sex with Bucky and decided to work on yourself. You thought you needed to work on yourself before you could ever get into another relationship so you started working out more and started seeing a therapist.

Little did you know, Bucky was secretly watching you and would sometimes follow you to your therapy session. When he got wind that you ended your friends with benefits pact with Thor he wanted to go up to you and ask for a second chance. Unfortunately, Steve suggested that he give you some time to process your emotions so Bucky waited.

After about four months you felt comfortable enough to greet and talked to Bucky like you did before you started dating. You forgot how much you loved talking to him about random stuff. You also forgot how funny he was and you found yourself crying because you were laughing so much. Your interactions with Bucky didn’t go unnoticed and soon there was a pool going around on how long it would take for you and Bucky to get back together.

That day came on a warm summer night. Tony flew you guys to Bora Bora for a vacation and seeing as you and Bucky were now the only single ones in the group they decided to put you guy in the same room. Of course, you didn’t mind and found yourself talking to Bucky every night about random things until you were both tired.

On your last night in Bora Bora, you and Bucky were outside and looking back at all the fun times you guys shared together. “Do you remember the first time we went on vacation in Fiji?” Bucky asked as you guys looked out at the water.

“Yeah” you laughed at the memory of you covering up your breasts while you searched for your top. “You held my bikini top hostage until I agreed to go out with you.”

Not knowing how you’ll react Bucky reaches over and held your hand. He waited a few seconds to see if you would pull away and when you didn’t he laced his fingers with your before he brought your hand up to his lips and placed a kiss. “That was the best day of my life because after months of pining after you I finally got the guts to ask you out. . .”

“James where are you going with this” you looked over at him nervously.

“I uh” Bucky paused as he tried to find the right words. “I just want you to know that **you own my heart** and I’ll wait until you’re ready to try and pursue a relationship with you again because well, you were and still are my greatest love.”

You felt yourself tearing up at Bucky’s words because in the three years you guys were together he never technically told you that he loved you. “James I don’t know what to say.”

“Please just think about it, it’s all I ask” Bucky replied.

“I want to try again but-” you got choked up “but what if we end up in the same situation as last time? I can’t handle crying myself to sleep like I did last time.”

Bucky got up from his seat and kneeled down in front of you “I promise you that if you give us a second chance I’ll try my hardest to not end up in the situation that caused us to break up in the first place. I love you and I trust you and I just want my best friend back.”

Not being able to contain yourself any longer you leaned in and kissed Bucky as passionately as you could. Bucky didn’t hesitate in kissing you back and held onto you as if he was afraid you were going to disappear if he let you go. “I love you James Buchanan Barnes” you cried into Bucky’s lips.

“I love you too y/f/n y/l/n” Bucky replied before he got up and carried you into your room where you guys made love you until you were both exhausted.


	26. YouTube convention (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you’re a famous YouTuber and Bucky loves watching your videos. When he gets wind that they are having a YouTube convention in New York and you were going to be there Bucky drags the entire team to the convention.

Ever since Shuri removed Bucky’s trigger words and made him “normal” she has been updating him on everything he’s missed out on. She also taught him how to use modern technology and showed him popular websites like YouTube. “And this is my brother” Shuri laughed as she played the video of t’challa flying across her lab because of the new suit.

“That’s funny” Bucky laughed and replayed the video over a dozen times. Once Bucky was over T’challas video he looked to the side and noticed your face in a thumbnail of a video “Who’s that!” Bucky pointed at a video.

Looking at the thumbnail of the video Shuri replied “Oh that’s y/n, she’s my favorite Youtuber. You should check her out, I think you’re going to like them.”  
Bucky took Shuri's advice and for the next several months Bucky was glued to his laptop as he watched your videos over and over again. When he was given the ok to move back to America he kept showing everyone your videos. While everyone was over watching your videos, they didn’t say anything because they didn’t want to hurt Bucky’s feeling. They noticed that your videos brought joy into Bucky’s life and after everything he’s been through they didn’t want to ruin his happiness. 

* * *

It was Sunday night and after an intense workout with Steve, Bucky went on his laptop and went straight to your YouTube channel. Since everyone knew you uploaded a new video every Sunday night, they didn’t bother asking Bucky if he wanted to do anything between the 6:00 pm and 7:00 pm. Bucky had a smile on his face when he noticed the title of the video was ‘meet me in New York’. Bucky’s heart started racing when you mentioned you were going to be attending stream con. “I have to go”Bucky whispered to himself.

Once the video ended Bucky shot out of his seat and ran to his wallet. “Hey buck, do you wanna- what are you doing? Are you ok?” Steve asked when he noticed Bucky was running back to his laptop with his credit card in his hand.  
“I’m buying tickets to meet y/n at a YouTube convention. Do you want to come with me?” Bucky asked. Although he really didn’t want to go, Steve agreed and managed to convince the rest of the team to tag along as well. They all wanted to see Bucky’s face when he came face to face with you.

* * *

 

On the day of the convention, Bucky was hurrying everyone because he heard that they only let a certain amount of people at the meet and greet. Since the majority of the team didn’t care about meeting you, they asked Steve to record Bucky’s reaction. 

When they arrived Bucky practically ran to your meet and greet section and waited patiently with Steve until you arrived. Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait long before your meet and greet started. Bucky spent the entire time he was in line preparing what he was going to say to you when you guys were face to face. Unfortunately, once they called him up Bucky’s mind went blank and it took Steve tapping his shoulder for Bucky to realize he was holding up the line. “Hi I’m James, but you can call me Bucky” Bucky introduced himself.

“Ohhhh I like the nickname. Hello, Bucky my name is y/n” you went up to him and gave him a hug.

Bucky felt like a prepubescent boy who received his first hug from a female what wasn’t a member of his family. “I know I don’t have a lot of time but I wanted to give you this” Bucky pulled a note he wrote to you from his pocket and handed it to you.

“Thank you so much, I’ll read it when I’m back in my hotel room” you gave Bucky one more hug and posed for the photo before they called Steve up for the photo-op.

Bucky was on cloud nine for the rest of the day. Steve showed the team the video of Bucky meeting you on the ride back home and Bucky kept thinking about the hug you shared. He also thought about the note he poured his heart into. He wrote how much your videos helped him heal and made his day brighter.

* * *

 It was three minutes till six and Bucky was sitting on his bed with the laptop on his and the photo of the two of you from stream con on his nightstand. It’s been a couple of days since he met you and Bucky was still on cloud nine. 

When the clock struck six Bucky kept refreshing until a new video popped up. Bucky felt his stomach flip when he read the title of the video ‘ _Cute guy from stream con made me cry_ ’. Bucky felt his heart beating fast as he watched your new video where you talked about how Bucky’s note made you cry. “Bucky if you’re watching this I hope you know you are a wonderful human being and I hope I get to meet again.” Bucky felt a smile growing on his face and hoped the same thing as well.


	27. Bragging (Bucky Barnes) (fake Instagram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x plus size poc!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a potential smut if you guys want it. It would involve Voyeurism.


	28. Lil freak (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9.“You can get rough with me; I won’t break.”  
> 25.“I’m never letting you leave this bed again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two to ‘What’s poking me?’

Deciding to be sexy you turned off the tv and hooked your phone to the speaker before you played lil freak by usher. “Are you ready daddy?” You asked Bucky as lifted your shirt enough to expose your stomach and part of your bra.

“I’m always ready for you to striptease baby girl” Bucky had a smirk on his face and palmed his cock before his hand disappeared into his sweatpants.

Swaying your hips to the music you started taking off your clothes and throwing them at Bucky. Bucky tossed your clothes off the bed except for your underwear, he twirled them around his finger before he motioned for you to join him. “I’m your little freak” you shook your ass as you crawled on the bed.

“Yes you are” Bucky rolled you over so he was on top of you. “Hands up doll” Bucky whispered into your ear and you immediately followed his orders. Grabbed your panties Bucky uses them to tie your hands to the headboard “Are you ready baby girl?”

Before you had the chance to answer, Bucky spread your leg open and buried his face between your legs. Your eyes slowly shut as Bucky used his fingers and tongue to bring you pleasure. Bucky knew how much you loved having his beard rub against your inner thighs so he would tilt his head different direction so his beard would rub against your thigh. “Ohh daddy” you whimpered and tugged in his hair. Bucky took that as an indication that you were close and started moving his fingers and tongue faster until he felt you cumming. “OH GOD YESSS ! ! !” you shouted.

Bucky happily licked up all of your cum and started kissing his way up your body. “You taste delightful baby girl. Do you want me to fuck you now?” Bucky leaned in and kissed you passionately. His fingers groped every inch of you and started grinding his crotch against yours.

“Yes daddy, please fuck me with your long thick cock” you whimpered and tried to press your breasts against his chest.

In a blink of an eye, Bucky got up and removed his clothes before he pounced on you and in one swift motion thrusted inside you. “Jesus Christ” Bucky groaned.

While you were ok with the pace Bucky set at first, you wanted him to go faster “ **You can get rough with me** ” you panted as Bucky dug his fingers into your hips “Come on daddy, **I won’t break.** ” 

Giving you exactly what you wanted Bucky placed your legs on his shoulders and started jackhammering inside you. With sounds of the headboard slamming against the wall and your cries telling him to keep going Bucky didn’t stop moving until he felt you cumming around his cock. Bucky continued to thrust inside you until he felt himself cumming inside “FUCK ! ! !” Bucky cursed. 

Once his cock went soft Bucky pulled out and untied your hands from the headboard. “ **I’m never letting you leave this bed again** ” you rubbed your wrists while Bucky laid down beside you.

Bucky let out a deep laugh and replied “Oh trust me baby girl, I’m not planning on leaving any time soon.” You just hummed and curled up next to Bucky before you drifted off to sleep.


	29. A/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m making personalized drabbles on my tumblr

If you guys want to get involved head on over there and check out my list and message me your name, character/actor you want the drabble to be about, and the drabble # (please tell me what list it’s from. I won’t know what to write if I don’t know what list it’s from). This is the time to let me know what YOU want the reader to look like (seeing as the drabble will be catered to the person requesting it). I’m going to be posting these drabbles throughout June/July/August so be on the look out.

 

[My tumblr](http://marvelismylife.tumblr.com)


	30. A Comic Con You’ll Never Forget (1/2) (Sebastian Stan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the reader attends wizard world to meet Sebastian Stan she didn’t expect that Sebastian would give her his number, let alone sneak away to have sex.

Today was the day. Today you were going to meet Sebastian Stan at wizard world and you were freaking out. You’ve been following Sebastian’s work since 2007 when he appeared on gossip girl. Yeah, he’s done some questionable movies that if he wasn’t in it you were pretty sure you’d never see the movie (the covenant) but you just wanted to support him.

The day when you found out he landed the role of Bucky Barnes in Captain America: The First Avenger was the happiest day of your life. You knew that it was going to be the role that got him noticed by more people and they were going to love him like you’ve loved him for the last couple of years. You were right about people loving Sebastian when Captain America: The First Avenger was released.

Since the release of the movie Sebastian was booking more roles and his fan base grew every day. Because of that, he started attending comic cons so he could meet them. Sadly you weren’t able to attend any of the comic cons because they were so far away, that was until the one today.

You were waiting nervously in line at the photo opt for Sebastian. The entire time you were trying to think of something to say but your mind went blank when it was your turn to take your photo. Once you were face to face with Sebastian you asked him “can I hug you?”

Sebastian smiled sweetly at you and replied “Of course you can” and pulled you into a hug. “This might be out of line, but can I get your number?” Sebastian whispered into your ear.

You stayed quiet for a few seconds as you tried to process the fact that Sebastian Stan actually asked for your phone number. “Y-y-Yeah of course” you replied and pulled away from the hug.

“Great can you leave it with my assistant netania” Sebastian then pointed to the photographer who was about to take the picture.

After they snapped the photo Sebastian gave you one more hug before he pointed to netania who was standing off to the side. Your nervous started creeping up again as you walked over to netania and told her “Umm Sebastian asked for my number and told me to leave it with you”.

Netania laughed and replied “So that’s why he was pointing at me” before she handed you a pen and paper. After writing your number “you must be very special, he never asks for fans numbers during these things. Wait please tell me you’re at least eighteen, I don’t want him to get into trouble if you’re underage.”

“Don’t worry, I’m twenty-two” you assured her before you walked away and started making your way to the auditorium where Sebastian was going to have his panel. Two hours later you found yourself a seat in the auditorium and waited for the panel to begin.

* * *

Throughout the panel, you contemplated whether or not you were going to ask a question. You decided to ask a question when Sebastian and Anthony were receiving rude comments from some of the fans in the crowd. “What is your question” the host of the panel asked.

A smile appeared on Sebastian’s face when he spotted you in front of the microphone. “Hello!! Firstly, I want to say that although I’ve followed Sebastian’s career longer than Anthony or Tom, I love all of you guys equally.” That caused everyone in the room to start laughing because you were calling out the people who were being rude to Sebastian and Anthony.

“Thank you for letting us know, now what is your question?” Anthony smiled at you and caused Sebastian to glare at him for a split second before he realized there was a sea of people staring at him.

You looked over at Sebastian for a few seconds before you responded: “My question is actually for you Anthony, I’m attending Juilliard in the fall for drama and I wanted to know if you had any advice?”

“First of all, congratulations on being accepted. I know Juilliard is a tough school to get into” Anthony replied and started giving you advice you were definitely going to take when you started school. “I hope we’ll get to work together in the future.”

There were audible awes from the crowd at Anthony’s words “thank you so much, and again I love you guys and I hope you guys have a great day”. With that, you walked back to your seat so you could watch the rest of the panel.

Unfortunately, your phone started to vibrate and when you check to see who was calling or texting you, you noticed a text message that said: ‘Meet me outside’. Looking up from your phone you noticed Sebastian was staring at you with his phone in his hand. ‘What about the panel ?’ you texted him back and not even a minute later he replies ‘don’t worry about it, just go’.

You quietly got and made your way to the exit and waited patiently before you heard a familiar voice. “Come with me” Sebastian grabbed your hand and lead you to a restricted area of the building.

“What are we doing here?” you asked but got your answer when you felt Sebastian’s lips against yours. You didn’t kiss him back until a few seconds later when he was trying to slip his tongue inside your mouth.

Once Sebastian felt you kissing him back he started running his hands all over your body until they landed on your ass. He was about to unbutton your pants when you pulled away. “What’s wrong?” Sebastian had a confused look on his face.

“What if someone walks in on us?” you asked.

“This is a restricted area so no one is allowed to be here” Sebastian responded. He was about to reach out and try to unbutton your jeans again when you stopped him “wait, do you not want to do this?”

You got down on your knees and started undoing his jeans and pulled out his cock before you took in your mouth. Sebastian let out a slew of curse words as you begin to give him a blow job “hmmm” you hummed when you felt Sebastian’s hands on your head and started thrusting into your mouth.

“Jesus Christ” Sebastian bit his lip as he thrust faster into your mouth until you started gagging. You were about to play with his balls so he would cum faster when you heard footsteps. “Shit I think someone is coming” Sebastian pulled away and tucked him before he helped you up.

When Sebastian turned around he spotted a group of celebrities and their bodyguards walking towards you guys. “Hey look, there is more seating over here. Oh hey Sebastian, is it alright with you guys if we hang out with you guys? It’s crowded in the other break room.” Wil Wheaton asked.

“Of course you can, the more the merrier” Sebastian replied and placed his hand around your waist. Just as you stepped aside so the other celebrities and their bodyguards could pass Sebastian whispered: “We’ll pick this up in my hotel room.”

“We better” you replied and placed a kiss on Sebastian’s lips before you guys sat down on one of the many empty seats in the break room.


	31. Happy Halloween (Bucky Barnes) (fake Instagram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Barnes take Halloween very serious


	32. A Comic Con You’ll Never Forget (2/2) (Sebastian Stan)

It was a quarter past seven at night when you and Sebastian entered his fancy hotel room. You spent the rest of the convention by Sebastian’s side and managed to get in into Sebastian’s car without any fans seeing you. The entire ride to Sebastian’s hotel consisted of you guys making out until his driver told you guys that you guys had arrived. Since Sebastian had already checked in earlier that day you guys went straight to his room. The minute you guys entered his hotel room Sebastian had you pinned against his door. “I think we should finish what we were doing back at the convention” Sebastian mumbled while he removed your jacket.

You dropped to your knees at Sebastian’s words and started undoing his pants “what else are we going to do?” You asked.

“Whatever you want beautiful, I just really need to cum” Sebastian pulled out his cock and started jerking it until he was hard.

Not wanting to waste any more time you took Sebastian’s cock in your mouth and started sucking on it until you felt him cumming. “Mmm,” you hummed as you swallowed his cum.

Once Sebastian came down from his orgasm he helped you his and whispered: “I’m going to take my time with you”. Sebastian proceeded to slowly remove your clothes and placed kisses on your neck. “Gorgeous” Sebastian bit his lip when he removed the last article of clothing and gently pushed you onto the bed.

“Oh god” you felt a shiver running down your spine when you felt Sebastian kissing his way up your body and spread your legs. “You weren’t joking when you said you were going to take your time” you let a nervous laugh when you felt Sebastian placing a kiss just above your clit.

“I told you” Sebastian replied before he placed your legs on his shoulder and started pleasing you with his tongue.

Soft moans and whimpers escaped from your lips as Sebastian used his tongue skillfully to bring you pleasure. “Oh god Sebastian” you pulled on Sebastian’s hair and caused Sebastian to growl against your pussy.

“You taste so good but-” Sebastian pulled his tongue away and inserted his fingers inside you. “I want you to be dripping wet before I can be inside you”.

You shut your eyes as tight as you could as you could while Sebastian thrusted his fingers deep inside you. With one final thrust, you found yourself squirting all over Sebastian’s fingers “Jesus Christ ! ! !”

“Holy shit” Sebastian whispered as he watched you squirting. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen” he added on as he continued to thrust his fingers inside you until you begged him to stop. “I’ll be right back” Sebastian got up and ran to his jeans and pulled a condom out of his wallet.

“Do you always carry condoms in your wallet?” you teased as you tried to catch your breath.

Sebastian let out a soft laugh and replied “of course, I’m always prepared” as he removed the rest of his clothes and slipped on the condom. “This might hurt a little bit” Sebastian warned you as he teased your entrance with the tip of his cock.

“Ooooh GOD ! ! !” you let out a long moan when Sebastian thrusted his cock deep inside you “fuck you’re so big”.

Sebastian placed his hand on your shoulder as he started to thrust inside you without allowing you to adjust to his cock. “That’s why I wanted you to be wet, it would have been twice as painful if you weren’t” he replied started leaving his mark all over your neck and jaw.

The room was soon filled with moans and groans as you and Sebastian fucked in every position you could think of. You ended up against the window of the hotel room with your breast pressed up against the window. “I’m going to cum again” you reached behind you and pulled on Sebastian’s dark locks.

Wanting to hear you cum again Sebastian held onto your waist and thrusted as fast as he could until you cried out in pleasure. “Yes yes yes ooooh fuck ! ! !” Sebastian bit your shoulder and came inside the condom for the third time.

Sebastian continued to thrust inside you until both of you came down from your orgasm before he pulled out and threw the condom into the trash. “Shit I have to go” you called out when you looked at the clock and noticed it was going to be midnight.

You were about to reach for your clothes when Sebastian reached out and grabbed your hand “please stay the night. I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you being out and alone at this hour”.

“Ok let me text my room to let her know I’m not going to come home tonight” you got your phone from your bag and texted your roommate that you weren’t going home and that you would see her tomorrow. “All set” you announced and placed your phone back in your bag.

“Good, now let's go to bed” Sebastian grabbed your hand and walked you back to the bed were you exchanged a few kisses before you drifted off to sleep.


	33. Why so serious? (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky decides to change his attitude around the team when he overhears Tony asks the reader why she’s dating Bucky because she’s all sunshine and rainbows and Bucky come off very serious when he’s around anyone.

Tony wanted to ask you something that’s been bugging him for the past seven months. He wanted to know why you were dating Bucky because you two are polar opposites. While you so so happy and found good in everything and everyone, Bucky always had a scowl on his face and ask you if you guys could leave a party after being there for only twenty minutes. As soon as Bucky stepped out to use the bathroom, Tony asked “hey y/n, why are you dating Barnes? You two are completely opposite and if I’m being honest, I thought you would be dating Steve.”

Not liking the question Tony asked you about his best friend Steve replied: “Tony that was rude and uncalled for.”

“I wasn’t talking to you Steve” Tony rolled his eyes at Steve before turned to you and asked again “but seriously y/n, why are you dating Barnes?”

Just at you were about to reply, Bucky walked into the room and announced in a serious tone “I’m going to bed”.

“Wait, sweetie, I’m coming” you gave everyone a hug before you walked over to Bucky “ok let’s go” you smiled at your boyfriend and made your way back to his bedroom.

* * *

 

Bucky’s lips were on yours soon as his bedroom door closed. “Bucky you promised we would watch a movie tonight because we missed movie night last week”.

“But I don’t want to watch a movie, I want to make love to my precious doll that I love so much” Bucky groaned and pulled away. Not wanting to back down, you pouted and ran your hands through his long locks “ok, let’s watch a movie, but I get to pick what we do tomorrow night”.

“Yay and don’t worry, I’m not going to put on a chick flick,” you kissed Bucky one more time before you picked out a movie for you and Bucky to watch.

Halfway into the movie, Bucky decided to ask you a question that’s been on his mind since you guys left the team: “why didn’t you respond to Tony’s question as to why you’re with me?”

You were taken aback by Bucky’s question but replied “you came back and told everyone that you were leaving before I had the chance reply. I was going to tell them that you have a giant dick that I love having either in my mouth or inside me”. Bucky playfully slapped your ass at your reply and caused you to let out a giggle “I’m kidding, well you do have a big dick but you also have a big heart and a fucking goofball. They only know you as a serious person, they don’t know you as I do. Do you remember how long it took me to break down your walls enough for you to talk to me in private?”

Bucky chuckled at the memory because he tried so hard to be cold towards you when he first joined the team but you weren’t having it. No matter how many times Bucky would tell you he wanted to be alone, you would sit down right beside him and tell him about your day. “Yeah I remember, I also remember the first time I saw the feisty side of you.”

“Oh my gosh don’t remind me” you felt your cheeks burning up because you still remember that day vividly.

* * *

 

_You guys were walking hand and hand down the street when you heard someone whistle “hey baby, why don’t you dump your little boyfriend and get with me. I can promise you that I’m more of a man that the loser you’re with”. Looking over your shoulder you spotted a drunk man stumbling over to you and Bucky. “Hey baby, why don’t you dump your little boy toy and get with a real man” the man shouted and caused you to grip Bucky’s hand._

_That caused Bucky to look over “do not speak to my girlfriend in that manner.”_

_“Holy shit, you’re the winter soldier” the man interrupted Bucky and turned your scared state into anger “you’re a fucking monster”. Bucky when quiet at the man's comment because in his eyes the man was right._

_Unfortunately for Bucky, that only caused you to get angrier “what did you just fucking say?” you asked and let go of Bucky. “Don’t you fucking talk about my boyfriend you fucking-”_

_“Y/n please calm down, it’s ok” Bucky held you back as you continued to scream at the suddenly sober man who was now scared for his life because he realized you were an Avenger. “Hey buddy, I suggest you get out of here while you can. I’ve seen her slaughter twenty men and not lose an ounce of sleep” Bucky warned and the man ran for his life. Once Bucky knew the man was long gone he placed a kiss on your forehead “that was fucking hot. Where did all that rage come from?”_

_“I’m sorry but I can’t stand people who judge people before they get to know them” you apologized “if people took the time to get to know you, they would know you are an amazing man.”_

_Bucky started cradling your face “I love you so much” Bucky whispered before he leaned in and kissed you. You guys until you guys needed to pull away so you guys could breath “what do you say we continue this at home?”_

_“Ok” you replied before you guys made your way back home where you made love until you both exhausted._

* * *

 

“I’m going to try to smile more when I’m around the team” Bucky’s voice brought you back to reality.

“You don’t have to do that” you started placing kisses all over his neck and slipped your hand under his shirt.

Bucky let out a low groan at your action and slipped his hand inside your underwear “I want to. That way they won’t bother you about why you’re with me”.

You felt your heart melted because Bucky was willing to do something he wasn’t used to doing only to make you feel more comfortable. “Ok, only if youuuu-” you shut your eyes when you felt Bucky’s fingers against your pussy.

“What’s wrong baby girl?” Bucky had a smirk on his face at your reaction.

“Oh god” you shut your eyes as tight as you could and started moaning louder when Bucky made a scissoring motion with his fingers inside you “I love it when you do that”.

Bucky had a smug look on his face at your response and replied “you love when I do that? Well, you’re going to love this even more” before he removed your shorts and underwear and proceeded to go down on you until you begged him to stop.

* * *

 

When morning came Bucky was going to make good on his promise to smile more around the team. Everyone but Steve was weirded out by Bucky’s sudden change and assumed you told him he should be nicer to the team. Instead of being impressed with Bucky’s mood change Tony, Sam and Clint started making fun of Bucky. They told him that you had him whipped and although you wanted to tell them that you didn’t force Bucky into being nicer to them but Bucky told you not to. He told you that he didn’t care what anyone else thought as long as you knew he was doing this out of the kindness of his own heart.

Unfortunately, the teasing only got worse as the day went on and as much as you wanted to bite your tongue, you hit your breaking point when Sam brought up Bucky’s masculinity. “Stop fucking talk about my boyfriend like that” you yelled and caused everyone to look you wide-eyed because they’ve never heard you yell at someone before. “Bucky has been trying to show you how he acts when he’s with me and you idiots are being-”

“Hey hey hey, it’s ok” Bucky turned you around so you were facing him and engulfed you in a hug when he noticed you started shaking out of rage. “The guys were just joking around, right guys?”

Bucky glared at Tony, Sam, and Clint until Clint replied “Bucky’s right, it was all a joke. I’m sorry we’ve never seen Bucky smile this much or at all for that matter. We thought you told he should smile more.”

“You guys couldn’t be more wrong” you replied in a cold tone “Bucky was the one who suggested he should smile more so you idiots wouldn’t ask me why I’m dating him. Oh and tony” you turned to a frightened tony who was now standing next to pepper “I wanted to answer your question from last night. I’m with Bucky because he has a big heart and cares about all of you. Yes, he is very serious but it’s because he’s been through a lot of shit and feels like he needs to push people away so he doesn’t get attached to them. But guess what? I didn’t give up like the rest of you guys did when he didn’t talk to you the first week he arrived. And I’m so fucking thankful that I didn’t because I can’t imagine my life without my James Buchanan Barnes.”

Everyone was silent for a few minutes after your rant before tony stepped forward and replied “Bucky I’m sorry about how I’ve been treating you. Can we start over?”

“Yes we can start over” Bucky reaches over and shook Tony’s hand.

Everyone started apologizing to Bucky before Sam commented “I can’t believe out little y/n told us off like that” and caused you to bury your face into Bucky’s chest.

Bucky laughed as he rubbed your back and replied “trust me, there is a completely different side to y/n you haven’t seen. A feisty, sexual side”.

“BUCKY ! ! ! !” you pulled away from Bucky and slapped his chest “can we go out to eat? I’m starving.”

“Yes” everyone replied at the same time before you left to dinner.

* * *

 

 


	34. Just like daddy (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello, I was wondering if you could do something fluffy with Bucky x reader where they have a son who hurts his arm and he wants his cast to look like Bucky's metal arm?

Bucky felt like someone shot him in the chest when he got a phone call from James jr school saying he broke his arm during recess. When James jr was born he told you that he was going to do everything in his power to protect him like he’s protected you when you first started dating. “Bucky you need to calm down, you know James gets nervous when he sees that you are nervous,” you told him as he parked the car in the school parking lot.

“I can’t calm down, our son just broke his arm” Bucky unbuckled himself before got out of the car and started walking towards the school's office.

Letting out a sigh you followed Bucky inside. Your heart broke as you watched your little boy crying about how much his arm hurt. “It’s ok, mommy and daddy are here” Bucky consoled his son.

While Bucky tried to calm James down, you signed James out of school and told them he was going back for a few days so he could recover. “It’s time to go home to see dr. Cho” you told Bucky and James before you said goodbye to the staff in the office and left for the compound.

Fifteen minutes later you walk into the medical wing of the compound and walk straight to dr cho. “What happened ?” she asked as she wiped away a tear from James’s face.

“I fell off the jungle gym and landed on my arm” James replied as Bucky held onto him.

Dr. Cho gave James jr a sad look and replied: “aww I’m sorry, why don’t you come with me and I’ll fix up with a cast?”. James jr nodded his head yes as dr cho held out her hands and immediately went to her. “Why don’t you guys take a seat, this won’t take long” dr cho assured you and Bucky before she took James jr into her office.

Thirty minutes later one of dr cho’s assistances called you and Bucky into her office. “Sorry we took so long, James wanted us to customize his cast” dr Cho apologized and stepped aside so you could see your son.

“Look daddy” James jr held up his arm that’s in the cast and you noticed it looked exactly like Bucky’s metal arm “I look just like you!” James jr smiles up at Bucky.

Bucky shook his head as he walked over to his son and picked him up “yes you do little man”.

Not wanted to interrupt their father-son moment, dr cho walks over to you and told you how long James jr was going to have the cast on. “Thank you so much for this dr Cho, you definitely made James jr day with the cast” you thanked her before she excused herself so she could go on her lunch break. “Ok guys let’s- wow which one of you is my little man and which is my husband?” you faked not knowing who was who and caused James jr to giggle.

“Mommy I’m James” James jr pointed to his cast.

You wiped away fake sweat and replied “oh thank god you cleared that up” as walked over to Bucky and James jr “are you ready to show the team your arm?”

“Yes ! ! !” James jr replied with a grin on his before you guys went to show off James jr’s cast to everyone in the compound.


	35. Be my valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader was spending Valentine’s Day alone watching horror movies until Bucky decides to join her

Oh Valentine’s Day, what a really depressing holiday for us people that are single. I mean I don’t hate Valentine’s Day I just think it would be better if I actually had someone to celebrate with. I was currently laying on the couch eating a box of chocolates that Nat gave me as an attempt to cheer me up. It didn’t work. Everyone was getting ready to go out on their dates with there significant others when Bucky came and sat next to me.

“What not celebrating Valentine’s Day Buck” I ask grabbing another chocolate from the box before offering him one.

“No, you have to have a Valentine to celebrate Valentine’s Day"Bucky spoke sadly while getting a chocolate.

“Well then you are more than welcome to stay here with me. I’m just watching a bunch of horror movies” I say as I get up and put another movie on.

Four hours and two movies later Bucky asked the question I was hoping I could avoid

“Hey y/n why didn’t you go out tonight” Bucky asked staring down at me.

“The guy I like didn’t ask me out” I muttered still staring at the tv.

“Well it’s his loss doll he’s really missing out” Bucky said trying to mask the disappointment at the fact that you liked someone.

“Not really he’s with me right now” I whispered look down at my hands

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing. hey do you want me to get more chocolate” I asked trying not to blush

Bucky’s pov.

“Not really he’s with me right now” She whispered and I can’t help but smile. So I’m the guy she likes.

“What was that” I try to make he say it louder

“Oh nothing do you want me to get more chocolate” she asked oh my gosh I she blushing

“No thanks doll I’m good, oh wait you have chocolate right here” I say moving my finger wiped the chocolate from the side of her mouth.

It’s now or never Barnes

I’m staring into her eyes I can’t help but lean in and kiss y/n tenderly as I caress the side of her face with my metal arm

Y/n pov

“No thanks doll I’m good, oh wait you have chocolate right here” Bucky says as he wiped some chocolate off my face.

Oh my gosh y/n calm down, don’t make it obvious you’re freaking out inside. I noticed Bucky leaning in and kisses me.

Oh my gosh this is actually happening. I feel something cold on the side of my face and noticed it was just his metal arm. As the kiss started to get more heated I began to shift so I was straddling him. Grinding on him and trying to get him hard.

“So I’m the guy you were talking about?” Bucky asked with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah"I murmured as I attached my lips to his Adam’s apple and he starts groping my ass.

“We should probably take this to the bedroom doll. We wouldn’t want anyone walking in on us” Bucky muttered moving my hips more harshly, trying to get more friction.

“Yours or mine y/n”

“Yours is closer”

“Ok then let’s go” Bucky responded getting up while he still holding me around his waist.

As we entered his room Bucky tossed me onto his bed as he started to remove all of his clothes. I shamelessly stared at him while removing my shirt and bra waiting for him to join me.

“You’re so beautiful y/n” Bucky said while he joined me on the bed and starting to kiss his way up my legs. He hooked his fingers at the top of my pajama shorts and underwear and slowly started to remove them.

Bucky spread my legs kissing and biting his way up my thighs until reached my core.

“Oh Bucky”

Bucky started licking up and down my slit before burring his face in my core. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he inserted one of his metal fingers inside me.

“Ugh Bucky that feels amazing keep fucking me with your metal fingers” I couldn’t hold back my moans. Bucky inserted a second finger and continued to suck on my clit showing no mercy. I came all over his fingers and mouth

“oh god Bucky” i moaned riding out my orgasm

Bucky kissed his way up my body “are you ready for me doll face” Bucky whispered in my ear. I nodded my head not trusting my voice.

He positioned his cock against my core and pushed his way in.

“Fuck ! ! ! ” I screamed as he stretched me out.

Bucky waited so I could adjust before he started to move “Bucky please move” I moaned

He pulled out a little and slammed himself back it

“Oh y/n you feel so good around my cock” Bucky grunted picking up the pace. All you could hear are moans and the sound of skin slapping together.

“I want to be on top buck” I pouted as I got closer to my orgasm. He pulled out and flipped us over so I was on top now. I lowered myself onto his cock and started to ride Bucky fast. “Oh y/n you look so hot riding my cock.” My boobs bounced as I started riding Bucky faster.

“Oh Bucky tell me you’re close, I’m about to cum” I whined grabbing one of my breasts as I lowered my other hand and started rubbing my clit.

“Cum y/n, cum all over my cock” Bucky panted replacing my hand with his and started rubbing me until I came.

“Ahhh Bucky” I came while Bucky was holding onto my waist as he was fucking me through my orgasm.

Bucky flipped us and started fucking me relentlessly getting closer to his orgasm. Feeling his orgasm coming he pulls out and starts stroking himself until he spilled himself all over my chest.

“Oh shit doll that was awesome” he said breathlessly as he kissed my neck and rolled over. Bucky pulled me close to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

 

“Hey y/n”

“Yeah buck ”

“Will you be my Valentine?”


	36. Easter treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ive never submitted a request for smut before so please don’t laugh at me. Inspired by the holiday I was wondering I’d you could do ethier a Captain America or Bucky smut with them surrounded by your favourite chocolate eggs in bed thanks

There is no better way to spend easter than laying in my underwear on bed and eating my cadbury eggs all day. It would be 100x better if Bucky was here but unfortunately he was on a mission with Steve. I was watching tv as I was eating my tenth or was it eleventh egg. I don’t remember when I heard someone opening the front door.

“Doll where are you?”

“Bedroom” I heard footsteps getting closer to the bedroom door until he opened the door.

“BUCKY ! ! ! ” I got off the bed and ran into his arms, the wrappers of my chocolate eggs fell off the bed. “I thought you were going to be gone for another week ! ! !”

“I was but we ended up finding the hydra base faster than we thought we would. He kissed me but pulled away for a second "Uh doll have you been eating chocolate in bed all day?” Bucky finally took in his surrounding.

“Yeah I’ve been in a funk since you left, and these yummy chocolates have been the only thing keeping me sane. Come and eat some with me” I pulled Bucky towards the bed and handed him a chocolate egg. His eyes lit up with delight when he took his first bite.

“Mmm this is so good, I totally get why there are so many wrappers on our bed. Can I have another?” Bucky ate the rest of the chocolate he had.

“You don’t even have to ask buck” we ended up watching some cheesy movie while laying in bed eating the rest of the chocolates.

“Hey y/n” Bucky tapped my shoulder to get my attention. Right when I turn to look at him he has a chocolate egg in his mouth. I started laughing because he started wiggling his eyebrows. I got up to his level and bit the half the half that wasn’t in his mouth off. Giving him a peck on the lips before eating the chocolate that’s now in my mouth.

“that was mine give it back” Bucky got on top of me and kissed my lips trying to get the chocolate that’s in my mouth. It wasn’t until he grabbed my boob when I opened my mouth and Bucky slid his tongue in my mouth. He tried scooping up the melted chocolate from my mouth but I used my tongue to stop him. Soon enough we both ended up with some as we ended up making out. “I missed this y/n” Bucky then began to undo my bra and threw it across the room.

“No fair, I’m just in my panties and you’re fully clothed” I pouted

“That can easily changed doll” Bucky then began to take off his all of clothes while I slipped my panties off. “Look at you” Bucky smiled while openly checking me out “god I missed seeing you naked”

“Why don’t you show me how much you missed me” Bucky gave me a wicked grin before he got on top of me again, biting the top of my breasts and pushed himself inside me. “Oh Bucky” I grabbed onto his ass as he got ahold of the headboard and began ramming himself faster in me.

“Fuck ! ! ! How can you be so tight I was only gone for two weeks” Bucky looked down at me enjoying watching my boobs move with his thrust.

“Two weeks is too long buck especially when you haven’t touched yourself the entire tiiiiiime fuck Bucky just like thaaat”

“You didn’t touch yourself, good girl ! ! !” Bucky pulled out and flipped me over, he raised my hips and rammed himself back in me. “Mmmm y/n” Bucky began to dig his fingers into my hips as he wildly fucked me. “Tell me you’re close”

“SOO fucking close buck keep fucking me with that big cock of yours make me scream” I egged him on as I felt a knot in my stomach.

“Such an innocent face but such filthy mouth.”

“BUCKY ! ! ! !” I yelled as I came

“Oh fuck Y/N ! ! ! ” Bucky spilled himself inside me. Once he pulled out he laid down next to me.

“I’m so glad you’re home Bucky”

“I’m glad to be here with you y/n” as Bucky started running his hand up and down my spine but stopped when he felt something. “What the” he pealed off whatever it was and noticed it was a chocolate wrapper. We both started laughing.

“I guess I should throw away the wrappers” but just as I was about the get out of bed Bucky pulled me back into his embrace.

“Later, right now I just want to lay in bed with you.”

“Ok” we cuddled up as we continued to watch tv.


	37. Should of thought things through properly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: Can you write a Bucky x Reader where the Avengers think him and the reader went clothes shopping, but they’re actually shopping at a lingerie store? You don’t have to add smut, but you can if you want.

You and Bucky had decided to go clothes shopping one day and as you were walking around the mall, both of you scanning the windows of the shops, none catching your eye enough to actually enter them for one reason or another. Though at some point Bucky comes to a halt, and due to him holding your hand you are jolted to a stop with him. You turn to see what has caught his attention, and see him looking the window of a lingerie store.

 "Do you wanna go in?“ You ask, peering into the store same as he. No sooner than the question was posed, was he ushering you inside the shop, him following closely behind. While walking around, you realized that you had presence of Bucky had disappeared. You shrug it off you and continue searching for a bra or two, debating on matching panties to go with them. As you were shuffling through some drawers, searching for your correct size, you notice Bucky’s shoes appear next to yours. You straighten up and look at him, only to see him holding a red babydoll with a puppy-dog expression on his face.

“And what is it that you want me to do with that?” You ask inquisitively, giving him a slight smile.

“Try it on.” He replies a little too eagerly.

“Okay,” You trail off, heading towards the changing rooms to which Bucky enthusiastically follows, though that changes as you almost force him to stay outside while you try on the ‘outfit’ he picked out. He plops down in one of the armchairs, pouting, and stares at you before you close the door. You slip on the red top and matching bottoms. A little on the fence of stepping out of the enclosed space with almost nothing on, you call out; “Hey Buck?”

“Yeah, have you tried it on ye-” Bucky begins as you slowly open the door and seeing you his eyes grow bigger, cutting his sentence short.

“What do you think? It’s not too much is it?” You ask, inspecting yourself in the mirror and adjusting the top.

“Holy shit.” Bucky barely chokes out, swiftly stepping into the small room before closing the door behind him. “Are you joking? You look amazing, and trust me it’s not too much.”

You lightly blush and look at your boyfriend. “Thank you.” You smile and lean in to give him a quick kiss. As you try to pull away, Bucky grabs you by your hips and tugs you closer to him, reattaching your lips ravenously.

His hands roam down to grab squeeze at your lingerie attired ass. You choose to play along for a little and wrap your arms around his neck, tangling your hands in his messy hair, and tugging slightly at it. He backs you up against the wall, grasping your thighs, and bucking his hips into yours, searching for at a little bit of friction. You let your hands wander down to his obvious bulge, and palm it, making him release a low groan and deepen the kiss. Thinking that he’s been teased enough after a minute, you break away from him. He breaks and looks at you with disorderly eyes.

“What’s wrong doll?”

“Do you honestly expect us do it in a changing room? What if someone was to catch us, plus I haven’t even bought the clothes yet?” You ask.

“You little devil, you led me on!” Bucky cried.

You laugh before saying; “Maybe you should have thought of that before you started something you couldn’t finish.” You push him out of the dressing room so you can get changed, giggling the whole time.

When you exit you find a grumpy looking Bucky awaiting you. You smile at him and hold out your hand for him, which he gruffly takes, pouting at the outcome of his hopes.

“Oh come on you baby, you can wait until we get back to the tower.” He jokingly huffs at that response and replies,

“Yeah, yeah, come on, let’s go pay for the barely-there-fabric that ruins lives.”, and kisses your hand.

Later as you walked back into the tower, the eyes of Steve, Natasha, and Clint land on you and your bags. “What happened to CLOTHES shopping?” Nat asked you raising her eyebrow, while Clint and Steve smirked knowingly.

“We did …” you trail off, getting a chuckle from the few of them.

“Whatever you say, oh, and Buck, are you okay? You seem a little frustrated.” Nat winked and left leaving Bucky blushing, and you, Steve and Clint chuckling.


	38. Good for you buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Idk how old this is lol but uh, can you do one where the reader is the shy quiet type(virgin) and her and Bucky are best friends. One night the bucky has a nightmare so she sneaks into the readers room and gets in bed with her and he tells her the dream was about him hurting her and they end up kissing which leads to ya know ;) . And basically hesitant to do anything with her in fear of hurting her and she tells him that she trusts him and then they do the deed. (Gentle,sweet,tiny bit rough plz)LMAO PLZ DO THIS!!💕💦😂

*Bucky pov*

I’m love her it’s as simple as that. I’m a better man when I’m around her and I love everything about her. I appreciate the fact that she doesn’t judge me for what I did in the past. Constantly reminding me that the past is the past and we can only move forward now. Steve always tells me that Im a perfect for her. Which I didn’t believe because she’s way out of my league. He would tell me I have helped her break out of her shell since I joined the team. He would say she was super shy and only speak when she absolutely had to. It was because of that I had taken it upon myself to defend her whenever someone tried to talk down to her. There were also times when she would defend me as well, those moments I truly loved about her. Mainly because I know it takes her a lot to confront someone.

“Alright guys I’m calling it a night, I’ll see you guys in the morning” We were all having movie a night when we all turned to y/n who was now standing up. She was getting her blanket from the couch. Everyone said their goodnights to her while I just stared at her. “Goodnight Bucky” she spoke as she caught me staring.

“Goodnight y/n” I got up and I hugged her a little too long before she left.

“Dude when are you going to tell y/n that you are in love with her” Natasha asked as I sat down next to Steve again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Did you really say that” Scott the newest addition to the team spoke up. “My daughter could tell something was up between you two and she’s only visited here twice.” Everyone started to agree with Scott.

“Yeah whatever let’s just continue to watch the movie” I replied while watching the movie I was no longer interested in.

*midnight y/n pov*

Making my way back to my room after drinking a glass of water I stopped in front of Bucky’s room. I heard him yelling, gosh I hope he’s ok. Ever since he joined the team I’ve developed a soft spot for him. He’s become one of my good friends. I know he’s been through so much that even though I’m not the most vocal person I would stick up for him.

“Bucky are you ok?” I knocked on his door but the only responds I got was more yelling. “F.r.i.d.a.y. can you unlock Bucky’s door, I think he needs help” the door soon unlocked and I rushed inside. I closed it so the screams wouldn’t wake everyone else up.

“NOOO how could I do this to you” Bucky screamed as he was thrashing on his bed.

“Bucky Bucky Bucky it’s ok you’re safe it’s just a dream, wake up it’s just a dream.” I started to pet his hair, trying to calm him down.

“Y/n?” Bucky started to wake up

“Yes it’s me, I’m right here Bucky” I reach to grab his hands. “I’m right here Bucky, it was just a dream”

“It felt so real though” tears started to run down Bucky’s face.

“Do you want me to stay with you” I asked as I wiped away his tears.

“Yes please, I don’t want to be alone” Bucky rolled over to make room for me on his bed. I got under the covers and cuddled up next to him, his human hand was wrapped around my waist. I held onto him repeating that it was ok and that it was just a dream. After a while Bucky’s heart rate went back to normal.

“Do you want to talk about it buck” I asked against his chest hoping he would tell me what he dreamt about.

“It was about you” he paused before continuing. “I went into the winter soldier mode and I … ” Bucky took a deep breath before continuing “I was choking you to death” we were both silent for a while.

“It’s ok Bucky it was just a dream” I looked up at him and got his human hand. “You didn’t actually do it” I placed his hand on my cheek to reassure him. “I know you would never hurt me” I moved his hand to my lips and kissed his knuckles, never breaking eye contact with him. “I trust you” I placed a kiss on his cheek, soon I felt his lips on mine. I was taken aback at first but quickly decided to kiss him back. It was sweet and innocent, not what I would of expected from an ex-assassin. I found myself laying on top of Bucky as our kiss became more passionate and possessive. Right as I was about to lift my shirt off he placed me next to him.

“What’s wrong” I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

“I … I don’t want to hurt you” Bucky replied as he sat up on the bed, and turned so I couldn’t see his face.

“Buck I trust you"I kneeled behind him as I hugged him from behind “I know you won’t hurt me” I kissed the back of his neck as my left and started rubbing his stomach. “I trust you so much that I want you to be my first” I finally spoke as I was dying of embarrassment that I confessed I was still a virgin.

“See even more of a reason not to do it” Bucky tried to get up but my grip tightened.

“No buck don’t you see I trust and love you enough that I want to do it with you. I love you Bucky” I finally confessed to him how I truly felt about him. I have always had feelings for Bucky, ever since I met him. The only reason I never admitted it to anyone was because Steve told us he wasn’t stable enough to think about ever being in a relationship. Unfortunately my feelings for him only intensified as our friendship grew stronger. The only person who actually did know about my crush was Wanda. The only reason why was because she read my mind. I had to make her promise not to say anything, and like the kind hearted woman she is she kept the promise.

“You love me?” Bucky turned to look at me.

“Yeah for a while now” I was staring at my hands. “Do you?” I held my breath hoping he said yes. I mean I was hoping our little make out session was a clue that he at least liked me more than a friend.

“Yes I do, I love you so much y/n” Bucky reattached his lips onto mine again. “I love you so much but I’m afraid I’m going to hurt you” Bucky rested his forehead against mine.

“I trust you buck, I trust you so much” I placed both of my hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss again.

“Please.tell.me.if.I.hurt.you, I.don’t.want.to.hurt.you” Bucky managed to say in between kisses.

“I will, don’t worry” Bucky placed his hand on my back as he lowered us onto the bed. He scooted up until my head hit his pillow, our lips attached the entire time. I felt both his human and metal hands under my shirt before lifting it off my body. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, and slid it off my body. Staring at my naked upper half a smile crept up on Bucky’s face before diving in and attached his lips to my right breast.

“You’re so beautiful y/n” Bucky praised as sucked my nipple and played with the other one. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the pleasure Bucky was giving me.

“Mmm Bucky that feels nice”

“And we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet” Bucky smirked as he mirrored what he did to my right to my left one. Once he was satisfied with my breast me started to leave opened mouth kisses down my body. Stopping just above my pajama shorts. “Are you sure you want to do this? I’m more than ok with just kissing and playing with your beautiful breast.” Bucky asked secretly hoping I’d say for him to continue.

“Yes buck I’m sure, I want you” with that Bucky slid both my shorts and underwear off. I felt the instant need to cover up, but Bucky removed my hands and smiled up at me.

“Don’t be shy, you look beautiful” Bucky reassured me as he kissed my hip bones. “I’m going to have a taste before we get started ok?” I nodded my head yes as he spread my legs. “So beautiful” he mumbled to himself before his face dissapeard between my legs.

“Bucky oh god” my eyes rolled back as his tongue made contact with my clit.

“You like that y/n”

“Yes oh god keep doing that” my hands got tangled in his hair as he did what I told him to do.

“Is it ok if I insert my fingers inside you?” Unable to speak because of the pleasured state I was in I nodded my head yes. I began to moan low at first but as Bucky started to play with my clit, my moans got louder and louder. Soon I felt a pressure in my stomach.

“Bucky I think I’m going to cum” I heaved

“Cum for me y/n”

“Bucky ! ! !” I yelled as I came all over his fingers.

“Oh god you look gorgeous when you cum” Bucky praised me as he removed his fingers from my now soaked pussy and licked his fingers clean. “And you taste good too”. Bucky then took off his sweat and underwear. I couldn’t help but stare at his well endowed member. I just hope it fits inside me. “You like what you see y/n? It’s all yours” Bucky got on top of me again.

“Yes Bucky, please I want you inside me” I begged as he started teasing my slit with his cock before his slowly eased himself inside me. “Ow” I shut my eyes as I felt a pain in my lower region.

“Are you ok do want me to stop” Bucky asked as he started to panic.

“It’s ok buck I heard it hurts the first time for girls. Just go really slow please”

“I’ll go as slow as you want” Bucky wiped the tears that were falling off my face. True to his word Bucky went slower than before until he was completely inside me. He stayed still so I could adjust to him before I gave him the ok to move.

“Bucky it’s ok you can move now” I moaned now fully comfortable with him inside me. He began to move slow at first, not wanting to hurt me. Our lips molded together as my arms clung to his back.

“Mmm y/n you feel so good” Bucky groaned as I bit his lower lip. His his metal arm snaked around my lower back as he pressed me closer to him. Though he’s going at a slow pace his thrust were sharp. We weren’t having sex, we were making love.

“Mmm Bucky, can you move a little faster"I moaned louder as he complied and started picking up his pace. Our moans grew louder and louder as my second orgasm was rapidly approached. "Bucky I’m going to cum again” I closed my eyes as Bucky started to gradually speed up his pace.

“It’s ok y/n you can cum again, I’m not far behind. Let go” Bucky’s soothing words took me over the edge

“Bucky ! ! ! ” came for a second time. This time around his cock.

“Y/n” Bucky growled as I felt him cum inside me. We held onto each other as if we were afraid one of us was going to disappear. Bucky eventually rolled off me but pulled me into an embrace. “I love you so much y/n, I promise you I will never leave your side” I felt Bucky press a kiss on my forehead.

“I love you so much too Bucky, and I promise I won’t ever leave your side as well” I curled myself up next to him as he pulled the covers over our bodies as we drifted off to sleep.

*the next day Steve’s pov*

“Hey buck do you-” i stopped talking when I noticed y/n was laying next to Bucky in his room. They’re clothes thrown on the floor, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened here. I quietly exited Bucky’s room, trying not to wake them when I bumped into Natasha.

“Have you seen y/n? I was going to ask her if she wanted to go out for breakfast but she’s not in her room?” I pointed to Bucky’s room and she quietly opened it and closed it once she saw what was going on. “I fucking knew it. There was always a small part of me that knew y/n liked Bucky. Good for them, so do you want to go get breakfast?”

“Yeah let me just change, I’ll meet you in the living room” Natasha nodded before leaving. I peeked inside Bucky’s room again. “Good for you buck” I whispered before leaving.


	39. I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: I am so here for Bucky x Reader smut! Could I request one where reader and Bucky are friends (who both like each other but are oblivious) and reader makes a confession (no clue why/under what circumstance) that her biggest disappointment was her only bf going down on her bc he was terrible at it. So Bucky offers to make up for it. Basically anything with cunnilingus. I love your work, btw! Thank you so much for sharing it with us!! xo

  
There’s no better way to spend a Saturday night than with a couple of beers and the company of my best friend Bucky. Well he’s actually my crush but I didn’t want to ruin things between us I’m settling with being his friend. We became friends through Steve because he need a place to hide Bucky until he was safe. And in the three months I had him hidden in my house we developed a very close friendship. Two years later we are as tight as possible, he would hide out at my place whenever Steve got on his nerves. Most of the time it was when he kept asking him for advice on how to ask Sharon out on a date. He would tell him what to do but he’d always chicken out. After the fifteenth time of not taking his advice he would alway run out the door before Steve could ask for it. Which is why he’s with me right now.

“But why don’t you just tell him you’re not helping him anymore. It’s better than running away from him, you’re probably hurting his feelings when you do that.” I asks as lay my legs over his lap on the couch.

“Oh I’ve tried, SOO many times, but you know him. He gives you these eyes that if you say no to him he’ll cry and I don’t want to see him cry.” Bucky placed his hands over my thighs to make sure they wouldn’t fall off his lap.

“He just need to grow a pair and ask her out. I know for a fact that Sharon likes him back”

“How do you know that” Bucky sounded surprised

“She’s one of my best friends, besides you of course. I’ve known her since we were recruited together by shield years ago. We tell each other everything and last month she told me she had a thing for Steve.” I replied as I took a drink, feeling Bucky’s gaze on me. “What?”

“Nothing it’s just I didn’t know you were friends with her that’s all”

“Am I not supposed to be friends with other people?” I smirked

“Yeah you can just as long as your not friends with other guys, I’m supposed to be the only man in your life” tried to sound serious

“But what about STEVE ! ! ! You know I never pegged you for a jealous type Barnes. It kinda hot”

“I’m not worried about Steve so he’s ok, and I’m not jealous I just want to be the number one man in your life.”

“Well don’t worry about it Bucky you’ve been my number one guy for the past two years” I reassured him

“Haha really what about what’s his name, that guy you dated a year ago. The one with the really bad hair”

“Liam?” I cringed just saying his name. He was my first boyfriend and the only guy I’ve ever slept with. He’s also reason I’ve haven’t had sex with anyone since.

“Yeah him, wasn’t he supposed to be the only man in your life when you two were together?”

“He was until we had sex” I quickly put my hand over my mouth. I can’t believe I just said that, now I know I’ve had too much to drink.

“Hahahaha what happened did he cum within the first ten seconds” Bucky asked trying not to laugh.

“No well he lasted ten minutes but it was what he did beforehand that really put me off”

“Y/n what did he do, did he hurt you? Oh god did he pressure you into doing it” Bucky’s voice now sounding serious.

“No ! ! ! I wanted to do it, it’s just that when he went down on me it felt weird”

“What did it feel like”

“He was slobbering all over down there and his fingers felt like his was digging for a prize. The sex was ok but I’m scared if I have sex again the guy is going to go down on me.” I now chugged the last of my beer as I felt Bucky’s hands going up and down my thigh.

“Aww poor thing, I want to tell you it’s not supposed to be like that. Don’t write off all guys from going down there just because one idiot doesn’t know how to eat pussy. I can most assure you if the guy does it right you’ll be begging for more.” Bucky’s tone of voice deepened causing me to giggle.

“Are you offering yourself mr. Barnes” I joked

“Maybe I am” Bucky raised his eyebrow. “But I want you to be 100% ok with it” Bucky added on. What I didn’t know was that Bucky also had a crush on me and he saw this as his chance

“You know what ok let’s do it, I mean you’ve already seen me naked before” I remembered the time, it was his first week staying at my house. Bucky forgot to knock before entering the bathroom, and walked in right at the moment when I stepped out of the shower.

“Yeah for like two seconds before your covered up and kicked me out. I almost pissed my pants because of you” Bucky removed my legs from his lap as he got off the couch. “Alright if you’re serious about doing this and I hope we do let’s go to your room so your comfortable.” Bucky extended his arm.

“What a gentleman” I took his hand as I got up.

“Only for you” he winked as we went to my bedroom. Once I closed the bedroom door I felt Bucky’s lips on mine. My hands instantly went around his neck as his went on my waist. I felt him unbuttoning my shorts causing me to pull away “don’t worry y/n, I’m going to take care of you.” Bucky reassured me as he unzipped my shorts. He sunk down to his knees as planted kisses on my right thigh he slid them down. Occasionally sucking on certain parts until my shorts where down to my ankles and kicked them off of me. Kissing his way up my left leg he bit my left hipbone he soon hooked his fingers inside my underwear before pulling them down. “Let’s go to the bed” Bucky’s lips were on mine again as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Setting me down on the bed gently I watched as Bucky removed all of his clothes. I made sure to taken in his naked body. No wonder he was a ladies man back in the day, he’s fucking hung. He smiled as he caught me checking him out before joining me. Sensing my nervousness I felt Bucky’s lips inches away from mine. “It’s ok I got you y/n ok?”

“Ok” I replied before Bucky removed my shirt leaving me in just my bra. Cupping my covered breast he placed a kiss on each breast before reaching behind and unclasped my bra. Sliding the bra off of me Bucky attached his lips to my left nipple as his right hand began to cup my pussy. “Bucky” I moaned as he started sucking on my right nipple next.

“You like that y/n?” Bucky asked as he planted kisses down my body

“Yes mmm” I got nervous again as Bucky settled himself between my legs. Placing a kiss on my clit, Bucky used his metal fingers Bucky parted my lower lips.

“Just relax y/n” Bucky lick from my hole to the top. Resting my head on my pillow I closed my eyes and enjoyed Bucky tracing my clit with his tongue.

“Bucky oh god” I heaved as his tongue enter my hole, but unlike my ex Bucky teased his way in. I held onto his hair as he hooked his arms around my thighs. “God that feels so gooood ahhhh” I buckled my hips as he started to hum.

“Am I doing a better job than Liam?” Bucky asked as he pulled away and started teasing me with his fingers

“So much better FUCK” I cursed as he eased in two of his fingers “oh god just like that Bucky” I pleaded as his fingers massaged my inner walls. Unlike Liam he took his time as massaged and took care of my pussy, not just ramping his fingers inside me.

“Fucking hell you look so gorgeous y/n” Bucky bent down as started sucking on my clit as he started moving his fingers a little faster. I started feeling a knot on my lower half.

“Bucky”

“I know baby I can feel you’re close to cumming. Do it y/n cum, you deserve to cum.” Bucky’s voice was so loving it triggered my orgasm.

“Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky FUCCKK AHHHHHH” I couldn’t help but scream as I squeezed my eyes shut and let my orgasm take over.

“Fuck y/n, you’re so fucking hot cumming, fuck” I was shaking from pleaser. I began to tear up from how amazing Bucky was making me feel.

“Bucky” I whined as my orgasm died down. Bucky eased his fingers out of me and licked his fingers clean.

“Yes gorgeous” Bucky replied as he got on top of me and began sucking on my neck.

“Please fuck me”

“Of course” Bucky grabbed his cock and teased my sensitive pussy before sliding himself in me.

“Oh god yes” I clung onto his back as he started to slowly thrust inside .

“God you’re so fucking tight, I fucking love it.” Bucky buried his face in my neck as he started to thrust much faster. “You feel bette than I imagined, please let me be between your legs for the rest of my life. Fuck” I started to dig my nails as I raised my hips to match his pace.

“Ugh fuck fuck fuck Bucky yes yes yes ah fuck you fill me up so good baby ahhhh”

“You’re close again aren’t you? Cum again y/n, cum on my cock”

“BUCKY ! ! ! ” I shouted again as I came for the second time. With his hands on my hips Bucky began to thrust inside me in an unruly pace before he came inside me.

“Fuck fuck fuck Y/N ! ! ! ” Bucky bit my neck as he started to decrease his pace until came to a complete stop. Holding onto each other Bucky soon rolled over so he was laying next to me. “God you were amazing, come here” I curled up next to him as he placed multiple kisses on my head.

“Are you kidding, you were better. I didn’t think it was possible to cum twice.”

“Oh y/n, it’s possible to cum multiple times in one night, I’d be more than willing show you.” Bucky laughed as I wrapped my arm around Bucky’s stomach.

“Hey Bucky, what did you mean when you said that I felt better than you imagined. Have you thought about me as more than a friend or what?”

“I … Ugh … You know what yes I have. I have since we met but I was too fucked up to deserve your love. Then when I was stable enough you were already with Liam” I couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh god I ruined everything didn’t I?”

“NOOO it’s just, I’ve have feelings for you too! ! ! Also since I met you but Steve said you weren’t ready enough to be in a relationship. I only dated Liam to get over you, I tried to love him but I couldn’t. You always had my heart”

“Well aren’t we idiots hahaha so since we both have feelings for each other do you want to go on a date? See where things go?” Bucky looked at me hopeful.

“Yes I would like that” I extended my neck and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Well alright then, so are you ready to prove to you that you can cum multiple times in one night my love?”

“Of course my love” I squealed as he got on top of me and tickled me.


	40. A night out with Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: can I have a Bucky request where the reader and 40s Bucky are best friends go out dancing and they both get drunk off their a*ses and she ends up giving him a lap dance and they do the deed and then they have to confront (awkwardly) the next morning

"Come on doll that punk wasn’t worth it, why don’t you come with me to the bar. It will be just you, me and Steve just like the good old days” Bucky tried to cheer me up, trying to cheer me up from my breakup. I caught my now ex boyfriend tonging the town whore at the movies last week and his excuse was that I wasn’t giving him any action. When Bucky got wind of what he did gave him a lesson on how to respect a woman. Since then him and Steve have been trying to cheer me up. Bucky would tell me that I didn’t need to put out just to keep a guy. If he really loved you he would wait until I was ready. Ironically I was going to call my ex up and tell him I’m was ready, that quickly changed.

“I don’t want to go buck, it’s still painful” I hiccuped before looking at him from my bed. “was with him for a six months, I was going to tell him I was ready and now I feel so stupid”

“It’s going to be ok y/n, I promise. Look at it this way you saved yourself from giving yourself to someone who wasn’t worth it” I wasn’t a virgin but I took having sex very seriously I wanted it to be special. Bucky knelt down so he was at my eye level. “You deserve to be happy doll, come out with me and Steve. Please” Bucky pulled the one face I could never say no to.

“Ok, I’ll be ready by six” I replied before Bucky pulled me into a tight hug.

“Ok I’ll be here at six thirty then” Bucky teased causing me to smack him. “Ok I’m sorry hahaha but I’ll see you later ok”

“Ok, bye buck I’ll see you later” he kissed my forehead before exiting my apartment.

*time skip*

True to his word Bucky showed up at my apartment at six thirty but without Steve.

“Where’s Steve?”

“He got into a fight again and wanted to stay home but he wanted me to take you out still.”

“No we should go take care of him ! ! !” I started to take off my heals.

“No doll he specifically said that should take you out. Here give me your phone we’ll call him and you’ll see” I handed him my phone. Ten agonizing minutes of Steve insisting that he was ok and that Bucky should take me out we finally left my apartment.

We made it to the bar down the street and Bucky chose a booth far away from everyone. Specifically away from the women in the bar so they wouldn’t hit on him. He wanted to reassure me that I had his undivided attention. “Cheer up y/n you’re single now, you get to go out without asking if you can go out. For goodness sakes we could hang out again like we used to. That punk barely let you hang out with us ! ! !” He wasn’t wrong my ex despised Bucky and Steve, especially Bucky. He would always say Bucky was trying to take me away from him and would prohibit me from hanging out with him.

“I know it’s cause he hated you guys, always saying you were going to steal me away from him.”

“Well Steve and I hated him even more. You know what let’s stop talking about that low life and get some drinks.” And so we did. One drink lead to two which lead to three and the next think we know we stumbling into my apartment.

“You know I was going to have sex that day I caught him cheating on me” I slurred kicking off my heals and sat next to buck on my couch. “I even bought cute lingerie for the occasion.” I draped my legs on top of Bucky’s lap.

“Well he’s an idiot. It really is his loss y/n, you’re a knockout and he lost it. I bet you looked gorgeous in your new lingerie” I bit my lip as he said that.

“You wanna see?”

“Kind of, yeah. But I don’t want to pressure you” even in his drunken state Bucky was still a gentlemen.

“Of course I want to. I spent a lot of money on them, someone should at least see me in them. I’ll be back.” I carefully made my way into my room, taking off my dress and the undergarments that I had on. In my drunken state managed to find the lingerie and slipped it on. I didn’t bother with the stockings and garter. Walking out into the living room I spotted Bucky staring at a photo of the two of us from back when we were kids. “So what do you think.” Bucky’s head snapped my direction and his mouth dropped. Unable to say a word he made his way over to me now with a smile on his face.

“You look absolutely stunning doll. Good god you’re ex is an idiot.” Bucky placed his right hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. “So stunning” feeling his hot breath on my face I rested my forehead against his as his left hand rested on my hip.

“Thank you Bucky” I replied as our noses touched. “Come with me” I pulled away but laced my fingers with his and lead him to my bedroom. “Sit” i tapped on the bed as I went to my record player and put on a slow song. I swayed my hips as I made my way over to him, turning around I sat on his lap and started rubbing my ass on his crotch.

“Oh doll” Bucky moaned as he got a hold of my hips but I removed them. Instead I turned around and placed his face between my breast before sinking to my knees. Running my hands up his thighs, I slowly got up again. Pressing my body against his and straddled him, his arms wrapped tightly around my lower back. His face buried in my chest again as I grind harder into him.

“Take me buck, take all of me” Bucky licked between my breast before lifting me up and laying me down on my bad. Bucky took his time to leave open mouth kisses all over my body, being as gentle as ever

“Bucky please I need you now, get rough with me. I won’t break”

“Oh don’t worry doll after I get done with you, you’ll be ruined for other men” Bucky got off the bed and started removing his clothes until he was completely naked. In the mean time I started removing my lingerie and laid on the bed completely naked. Bucky soon joined me on the bed, laying on top of me as he moved his fingers up and down my wet pussy “y/n are you?”

“No I’m not buck” I felt his tip at my entrance and with one solid thrust he was fully inside me. “Oh Bucky ! ! !” My eyes rolled back

“Doll you feel so goooood” Bucky grunted into my neck as set a fast pace right off the bat. Skin slapping and swear words filled the room as we went at it like animals.

“I want to be on top buck, let me be on top” I panted before Bucky flipped us and I started to bounce on his impressive member.

“Oh doll you look so stunning” with both of my hands on his shoulders I started riding him faster.

“Yes yes yes yes oh buck yesssss ahhh” Bucky sat up and with one hand around my waste and the other tangled in my hair he began biting me collar bone.

“I don’t think I can hold back any longer doll, tell me you’re close”

“Yes Bucky I’m close yes yes yes ahhhhhh I’m cumming ahhh” I threw my head back screaming in ecstasy.

“Oh y/n” Bucky growled as I felt him cum inside me. Gradually we slowed down as our orgasms faded away. I cautiously got off of him and laid down on the bed, Bucky laid back and pulled me into a tight embrace. “That was ”

“Yeah I know” I laughed as I tried to steady my breathing and started to fall asleep.

*the next day*

I woke up with the world worst headache. I rolled over and felt another body laying in my bed, panic took over as I started to remember what happened last night. Getting up as quiet as possible I put my clothes back on and made my way into the kitchen. Wondering what on earth are we going to do now.

“Uhhh morning y/n” I turned a see shirtless Bucky walking into the kitchen.

“Morning Bucky, do you want coffee?”

“Sure” I made us some coffee and sat in the living room in silence.

“Soooo” Bucky broke the awkward silence. “Do you want to talk about what happened last night?”

“Umm ok, well we were both clearly drunk that’s for sure, look I really don’t want this to ruin our friendship. I love you buck and it would kill me if we stopped talking to each other over a silly one night stand” I met his gaze and sensed a bit of hurt in his eyes.

“You’re right but I don’t think you can call what we have a friendship anymore. We had sex, really good sex.” Bucky smirk

“It really was good sex, so what does this make us then?”

“I don’t know yet, I mean we’ve known each other since we were kids. but I’d like to take you out on a date and figure it out. You’re a great girl and I wouldn’t mind calling you my best girl.” I couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear.

“I’d like that a lot buck” Bucky leaned in and kissed me. Just as the kiss was about to get heated my phone went off. “Hold on let me answer it.” It was Steve. “Hey Steve, yeah much better thank you for asking.” I felt Bucky’s lips on my neck. “Yeah Bucky got me out of my sad mood. Yeah he stayed the night. Ok we’ll be over there in twenty minutes. Alright bye” I hung of the phone and Bucky pulled away waiting for me to tell him what Steve said. “He wanted to know if I was feeling better and if you got me out of my sad mood”

“I did” he bit my shoulder

“Yeah you did, he asked if you stayed over and he invited us to go eat breakfast. I said yes so we have to stop by your place so you can change”

“Ugh fine but after breakfast with Steve we are coming back here ok?” Bucky pulled me onto his lap

“Ok we will but come on let go so I can change” I wiggled free and ran to my room with Bucky following behind.


	41. I love you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: Hi! Can you write a Bucky smut where he and y/n are together for months and they hadn’t have sex because he’s afraid to hurt her (he didn’t have sex since he had his bionic arm) but he truly loves her, so one night they are in bed and y/n take his bionic hand in hers and shes caresses her body with it for him to accomodate to it please? Then it ends to sweet making love. I love your writings!

When you became an avenger you were worried you weren’t going to get along with the Wanda and Natasha. For some reason girls hated growing up and no matter how hard you tried to be nice the stated they would never like you. Luckily for you, wanda and Natasha embraced you with open arms. Natasha and Wanda told that they felt like outsiders before the team so they wanted to make the people who joined the team feel included. Since then you also became good friends with pepper, Darcy, Maria and Jane.

Currently you guys were having girls night at the compound and you guys were talking about your sex life “I’m telling you he might not look it but Bruce is AMAZING at going down on a girl. Every time he does I see stars” Natasha gushed as you all sat around the living room. Since guys went out so you guys decided to raid Tony’s stash of expensive liquor.

“Sadly I know why Tony’s great in bed, I’ve seen multiple woman leaving his room before we started dating. Although he says I’m the best I still feel insecure.” Pepper glared at her glass as she thought of every girl that has left Tony’s bedroom before they began dating.

All of you guys gave pepper a sympathy look because you knew if you guys were in Peppers shoes you would have the same reaction. “Aww Pepper you’re drop dead gorgeous and if Tony says your the best he’s had. It must be true” Maria tried to reassure pepper.

“What about you y/n. How are things with you and Bucky” Wanda asked and got everyone’s attention.

You couldn’t stop smiling as you thought about Bucky. Ever since you started dating Bucky nine months ago your life has been close to perfect. “Amazing, he’s everything I’ve ever wanted in a man. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love him”.

Natasha and Wanda gave each other before Natasha decided to speak “Oh we all know that, we want to know about your sex life woman ! ! ! Does he use his metal arm in bed? If so how does it feel like?” Natasha ask. Your face grew hot so you tried not to make eye contact with them. “You guys have, you know” You shook my head no and caused everyone to gasp. “How, why ! ? ! Have you tried to? Do you want to? Does he want to ? We need info girl”

You let out a sigh and told the girls your frustration you’ve had ever since you started dating Bucky “Oh trust me I tried to but every time we are close to there he pulls away and says no.” You know you shouldn’t be surprised with Bucky’s reservations. It took a while for you to get him to open up at the beginning of your relationship. But not being able to be intimate with him was eating you up inside and you still have last weeks attempt still in your head.

_“Mmm Bucky” you moaned laying on top of him, sucked on his Adam’s apple. You pulled away so you could remove my shirt but Bucky stopped me._

_“No” was all he said before he lifted you up and laid you down next to him._

_“Why?” You complained._

_Feeling frustrated Bucky looked over at you “Because no, that’s why” Bucky snapped. Not liking Bucky’s mood change you got up and started walking out of the room. Realizing he made you mad Bucky tried to reach over and grab your hand “listen y/n I’m sor-”._

_“No it’s ok I should go make something to eat” you looked over at him before walked out of the room._

“Maybe he’s just not comfortable with showing affection” Maria suggested and caused a few ladies to nod their heads in agreement.

Letting out a frustrated sigh you looked over at your friends and replied “I just don’t know anymore. What i do know is that I’m going crazy because I’m sexually frustrated”.

Feeling bad because she couldn’t tell you were really frustrated Natasha got up and knelt down in front of you. “Y/n I’m going to give you some advice, talk to him about it. I mean he was hydra’s puppet for decades maybe he doesn’t want to hurt you. I was in your position with Bruce. When I confronted him about it he told me why he was like that and we worked it out. Don’t lose hope, I know you and Bucky are made for each other” Natasha smiling at you.

Feeling very emotional due to the alcohol and Natasha’s words you hugged Natasha as tight as you could “Thanks Nat I’ll do that”.

“Alright enough talking about our men, let’s get drunk” Darcy shouted holding a bottle of bourbon in one hand and her glass in the other. All you started to laugh and held out our glasses so Darcy could fill them up.

* * *

Girls night ended around midnight and by that point you were drunk. You tried your hardest not to make any noise but you ended up knocking over a lamp as you stumbled over to the couch “Y/n is that you?” Bucky’s voice echoed the apartment.

“Yes babe sorry for marking noise” you replied as you started taking off your shoes. Bucky rubbed his eyes while lazily entered the living room shirtless.

Even though he was half asleep Bucky could tell you were drunk. “Are you barely coming home? You smell of alcohol, how much did you have to drink and how did you get home”. He asked while he helped up on your feet.

You wrapped your arms around Bucky’s waist and nuzzled your face against his neck. “Too many questions at once babe, but yes I just got home, I had a few drinks with the girls and I got cab. How was guys night?”

Although he didn’t like when you drank too much Bucky couldn’t help but love how affectionate you were. “Lame, we just played poker at Sam’s place. The entire time I wished I was with you.”

“Well I’m with you now, how about we go to bed and sleep.” You suggested.

Bucky was thankful you weren’t trying to come on to him like you usually did when you were drunk. “Ok” Bucky guided you into your shared room.

Once you were inside you let out grunt because you tried to unzip your dress but because of your drunken state you found it difficult to reach the zipper “Bucky bear cam you help me unzip my dress babe?”

“Sure thing doll” you felt his flesh hand on your back as he unzipped your dress. “There you go” you felt his lips on your shoulder blade before laying back on the bed. After you changed into your tank top and pajama shorts you joined Bucky on the bed.

“Bucky” you whispered and got the attention of your boyfriend who was starting to drift off to sleep.

“Yeah?” He replied and turned over so he was looking at you.

“I love you so much” you smiled at him and hugged him as tight as you could.

Bucky placed a kiss on your forehead before he responded “I love you more doll”.

* * *

You woke up to Bucky breathing into your ear as our legs were tangled together. Turing around slowly you took in Bucky’s peaceful state and you kept thinking how lucky you were to be dating such a nice and good looking guy. You couldn’t help but pepper his jaw with kisses. Since Bucky is a light sleeper Bucky woke up immediately “Mmm” Bucky moaned as he pulled you even closer to him. “Good morning doll” Bucky’s whispered.

“Morning babe” you replied back as you started to kiss his neck. Feeling frisky you slowly slid your hand down his bare chest until it landed above the waistband of his boxers.

Just as you were about to slip your hand inside his boxers Bucky pulled it away and sat up “no”.

“Why Buck? Why don’t you want to make love to me Bucky” you asked and hugging him from behind.

What you didn’t know was that it killed Bucky every time he denied your advances. He wanted to have sex with you just as bad as you did but he didn’t trust himself and thought he was going to hurt you with his metal arm during sex. “Trust me y/n I really want to make love to you. You are so gorgeous and I still can’t believe your mine but I’m scared I’m going to hurt you.”

“How are you going to hurt me” you got off the bed and knelt down in front of him. “Is it because of this” your right hand made contact with he metal arm. He nodded his head. You got up and straddling his lap and moved his metal arm until it made contact with your face. You felt him trying to pull away but you held it in place. “I know you’re not going to hurt me buck, you need to learn to trust yourself like I trust you” you dropped his hand and got ahold of the hem of your tank top before you removed it. Bucky bit his lips as he watched you unclasped your bra. Once you were completely bare from the waist up you got ahold of his metal arm again and asked “Do you trust me?”

Bucky felt slightly offended at your question “Of course I do” he replied not being able to look away from your breasts.

You guided his metal hand from your shoulder down until it reached your right breast “see you have nothing to be worried about” you reassured him before moving his metal arm down your body. His breath was getting heavier by the second so you got a hold of his chin and lifted his head. His blue eyes shinning with delight, leaning forward you pressed your lips onto his. Every time you kiss him it’s like you had butterflies in your stomach and you just want to kiss him more. Soon his metal arm was around your lower back the kiss started to get more passionate. “I love you Bucky” you managed to say against his lip while your hands glued to his hair.

Bucky’s heart pounded every time you told him you loved him “I love you more y/n” Bucky muttered against your lips and hugged you.

“Please make love to me, I trust you” you begged and tugged his hair.

Bucky found himself getting turn on by the hair tug that he decided to finally give in to you “Ok” Bucky replies. With your lips still moving against each other Bucky managed to move so you were laying down. “Tell me if I’m hurting you” he whispered into your ear as he started to leave kisses. Stopping when he reached you breast, he sucked on each of them before he continues to kiss you down your body.

Once he reached your pajama shorts he looked up at up as if he was asking for permission to continue “it’s ok Bucky, I trust you” he soon slid both your shorts and underwear down. Instantly you spread your legs for him and caused Bucky to let out a small moan because he was staring directly at your pussy.

“Do you like what you see?” you teased him. All Bucky could do was nod his head while soaked in the fact that you were completely naked.

You couldn’t help but feel ten times more confident because Bucky was staring at you in awe “love” Bucky simply replied as he ran his fingers up and down your wet folds. “Can I?” Bucky asked.

“Yes Bucky, it’s all yours” you giggled as he laid on his stomach and took a long lick. All you could do was moan as Bucky brought you the pleasure you were urning for.

Gaining some confidence from your moans Bucky continued his actions. A smirk started appearing on Bucky’s face when your moans grew louder and louder “do you like that doll?”

“Yes mmmmm oh god yes” you replied as your fingers got lost in Bucky’s hair. You felt his metal fingers spreading your folds as his tongue now entered your hole. “Oh god yes Bucky” you rolled your hips making his tongue go deeper inside. You felt him moaning and the caused you to cup your left breast as his metal hand took possession of your right.

“You taste so good doll mmm”. Bucky

You started to pant as you felt a knot at the pit of your stomach “Bucky I’m going to cum.”

“Do it doll, cum for me” Bucky encouraged you as he moved his tongue faster. Soon you felt yourself tense up and came in his mouth.

Without a second thought you for what Bucky told you to do and came “BUCKY ! ! ! !” you shouted as your orgasm hit me.

“That’s it, mmmm you taste so good y/n” Bucky continued to praise as your orgasm started to wash away. You tugged on his hair to let him know to come back up. Bucky kissed his way back up your body now 100% confident enough to caress your body with his metal arm. “Are you sure you want to do it?” Bucky asked one more time sure.

Cupping his face you looked him in the eye and replied “Yes Bucky I am, please make love to me” he pulled back and removed his boxers before laying on top of you again.

Just as he was about to enter you he realized he wasn’t wearing protection “Wait I’m not wearing-”

“I’m on the pill buck, don’t worry about it” you replied as you stroked his now erect member.

After he let you stroke his cock a few times Bucky got ahold of his cock and started teasing your entrance “Tell me if I’m hurting you ok?”

“Ok” you kissed his lips as he pushed himself inside you. “Fuck this feels better than I thought” you bit Bucky’s shoulder once he was fully inside you. Fearing he might hurt you Bucky stayed still for a few minutes so you could adjust to his impressive member. “Bucky baby please move” you begged.

Bucky felt his ego grow as he heard you begging “Ok doll” he replied as he started to move slowly inside you. After a while his movements were still slow but their was so much passion between the two of you that you didn’t care.

Grunts and moans echoed in bedroom as you guys continued to make love. Somehow you managed to get onto and started to ride Bucky. “Oh Bucky ” you rolled you hips and caused Bucky to slowly thrust upwards.

Not liking not being in control Bucky rolled you guys over so he was on top of you and picked up his pace slightly. He wanted to bring you more pleasure while you worshiped each others bodies and spiritually giving ourselves to each other. “I love you so much y/n, oh god I love you so much.”

Feeling your second orgasm approaching you couldn’t help but get more vocal about how much you were enjoying yourself “Yes yes yes oh Bucky I love you so much, I’m going to cum again” you panted and held onto him for dear life.

“Oh god please let go I’m right behind” Bucky pleaded. He had the urge to cum for a while but managed to suppress it so he wouldn’t cum too early.

With Bucky’s blessings you let go and came for a second time. “Oh Bucky yessssssss” you moaned into his ear caused him to cum seconds later.

“Yes y/n, fuck ahhh” he whispered back as he was still moving inside you, milking his orgasm until he couldn’t anymore. You stayed still for several minutes just holding onto each other. Bucky eventually rolled off you but pulled you into his embrace. “Thank you y/n” Bucky kissed the top of my head.

You couldn’t help but look up and give him a funny look “Why are you thanking me Bucky?”

“For trusting me enough to make love to you, even though I didn’t trust myself” Bucky kissed you lips.

“I’ll always trust you buck, I love you” you curled up to him.

“I love you more” Bucky whispered into your hair as you guys laid silently in bed.


	42. Torturing in the name of love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: Hey, I was wondering if you could do an imagine where reader is Coulson’s daughter and Ward has fallen in love with her but the reader is in a relationship with Bucky, so Ward kidnaps her and tries to torture her into liking him and Bucky, Couslon, Skye, and Hunter plan a rescue mission and try to save her? Thank you!

“Alright dad I’ll see you soon, bye” I hung up the phone and continued to pack. I was going to spend a week with my dad Phil Coulson, yes thee Phil Coulson from the New York invasion. Since tomorrow was Father’s Day I thought it would be amazing to spend it with him and his team.

“Do you have to go” Bucky asked, the shirt that was currently in my hand was gone and I was engulfed in a hug.

“Yes, I haven’t seen my dad in months. Plus it’s Father’s Day tomorrow and I want to spend it with him” I tried to get out of his grasp.

“But I’m going to miss you so much” Bucky started to play with my hair.

“And I’m going to miss you too buck, I promise this week will go by fast. Now please help me pack” Bucky eventually pulled away and started helping me pack. Once I had everything we exited our room and walked into the living room where everyone was. “I’ll see you guys next week.” I started to hug everyone one at a time.

“Tell your dad I still don’t forgive him for not telling us he was alive” Tony laughed dryly.

“Trust me he know, I bring it up every time I visit him because I’m still mad they didn’t tell me until like a year later.” I let go of Tony who looked shocked.

“They kept YOU in the dark about it ! ! ! That’s fucked up, you’re his daughter”

“Yeah well they said that because I was an official avenger that they didn’t want me to tell you guys.” I scoffed at the lame excuse they gave me.

“Well that’s a horrible excuse, oh here” Steve pulled out my dads old trading card collection from his pocket. “Some of them have bloodstains so they’re not in the best condition but I signed them for him”

“Oh my gosh, my dads going to freak out. Thanks Steve.” I hugged Steve before going back to Bucky. “Bye guys” I waved before we exited the room.

“I didn’t know they made these” Bucky took of the trading cards from my hand. “Ha look at this punk” Bucky started laughing.

“Don’t laugh, my dad is the biggest fangirl when it comes to Steve” I got the card back as we stepped outside where the quinjet to take me to my dad was at.

“I bet he wishes you were dating him instead of me” Bucky sounded sad.

“You take that back James” he knew I was serious when I called him James. “First of all my dad absolutely loves you, do you not remember when you two first met last year? He was by your side the entire time. He actually asked if you were coming with me so he could get everything ready for you.”

“I know I wish I was going too, stupid training” Bucky grumbled.

“I love you Bucky” I kissed him before I took my suitcase from his hands.

“I love you too y/n” he kissed me again before I started to walk towards the quinjet. I turned to look at Bucky one last time before I stepped inside and took off.

*time skip*

“Y/N ! ! ! !” My dads voice boomed as I stepped out. I didn’t have time to react because soon he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. “How’s my little girl been, come the team has been anticipating your arrival.” my dad got my suitcase as we started to walk towards the facility. “Guys y/n is here” my dad shouted once we were inside.

“Oh my gosh y/n it’s been so long ! ! !” Simmons was the first to greet me.

“I know I missed you” I hugged her before I started to hug everyone else.

“Where’s Skye?” My dad asked as I hugged May.

“She’s still trying to get information out of Ward” fitz sounded annoyed.

“Ward ? Wait I thought he was apart of your team” I looked around feeling completely out of the loop.

“You know when the whole hydra thing was exposed” my dad began recalling the whole thing about shield being compromised. “Well we discovered that Ward was apart of hydra” I honestly didn’t see that coming, Ward was such a nice guy. I actually had a crush on him before I started dating Bucky.

“Wait is that why I never saw him those few times I came to visit?”

“Yup, he fooled all of us, I’m going to go tell Skye you’re here. She was excited when she heard you were coming.” My dad left and continued to talk to the team.

*Ward’s pov*

“I’m telling you Skye, that’s all I know. What else do you want from me” I didn’t bother looking up at the girl that was interrogating me.

“Because I know you’re lying ! ! ! Now-”

“Skye y/n just arrived, you can interrogate him later” Coulson voice came from the top of the stairs. Oh god y/n’s here. The last time I saw her she still thought I was apart of her dads team. Although I was only apart of it to get information for Garrett I couldn’t help but fall for her. She was something else and from the times we did spend together I got the impression she liked me back. Unfortunately I think those feelings have change because I betrayed her dad and the team.

“I’ll be back” Skye got up and started to make her way upstairs. I need to come up with a way to see y/n again and tell her that although I did lie the team that my feeling for her were 100% real. I just hope she’s here long enough to come up with a plan.

*time skip y/n*

“No we don’t get free meals when we go out to dinner, Tony just pays” I answered Hunter’s question as we all sat and ate dinner. It was my last day here and my dad wanted everyone to be together before I had to go.

“So you don’t get free stuff like at-” fitz was interrupted by the sound of an alarm.

“Hunter, May take my daughter and hide her NOW ! ! ! Ward has just escaped.”

“How do you know” Hunter sounded surprised.

“I placed a chip on him before throwing him in the cell that notifies us if he escapes” my dad looked panicked. “Mack go down to his cell and see how he managed to escape. Seriously Hunter, May get my daughter out of here NOW ! !” The next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the room.

“We need to find a good hiding spot for her, you know how in love Ward was with her.” I heard hunter talking to May and we were running around.

“Trust me I know, wait here” May pointed to a closet. “Hide in here” I stepped inside and they shut the door. Now I just had to make sure I didn’t make a sound.

*ward’s pov*

Where is she ! ! ! I stomped my way through the facility trying to find y/n. I fought off some of Coulson’s agents as I looked around, that’s when I spotted both hunter and May. They were guarding a room, y/n must be in there. I made no effort in being quiet, I just need to see y/n.

“Don’t get any closer Ward” both hunter and May pulled out their guns. I charged towards them, dodging their bullets before I tackled hunter to the ground and knocked May off of her feet. I punched them until they were out cold before I opened the closet and smiled when I saw y/n face.

“Y/n” I was going to hug her but she ended up punching me in the face and pushed me to the ground.

“Stay away from me.” She shouted as she ran away. Fine if she wants to play this game, I’ll play. I ran after her and after a while I was able to cornered her.

“There’s no where else to run”

“Stay away from me you psychopath” y/n yelled at me before spitting at my face. With one final look I punched her in the face, making her black out. I threw her over my shoulder and started to look for the exit so I could leave with her.

*Coulson’s pov*

“WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER ! ! ! !” I yelled as I ran around the building. I spotted May and hunter lazily walking towards me. “Where’s y/n ! ! !”

“I don’t know, he knocked us out cold” hunter responded before the rest of the team showed up.

“Ward stole one of our quinjet’s, he has y/n” Mack informed me as he showed me the security footage. “I’m sorry Coulson” my world came crumbling down. That monster has my daughter.

“Get in contact with stark and tell him we’re heading their way, we need their help to get y/n” I looked at the screen again and watched as ward carried my daughters body into the quinjet and flying away. Bucky is not going to be happy.

*Bucky’s pov*

“Just admit it punk, I won ! Stop being such a sore loser” I teased Steve as we left the gym.

“Whatever jerk, I let you win” Steve sounded annoyed. “Are you excited y/n is coming back tomorrow”

“You’re joking right? Of course I am, I miss her so much I-”

“Good you’re here, we need your help” Tony’s voice interrupted us as we walked into the living room. I looked around and noticed a handful of people I didn’t know and in the center was y/n dad.

“What’s wrong? Where’s y/n?” I noticed everyone tense up. “Where’s my girlfriend?” I asked again.

“Listen winter, there is no easy way to say this to you but someone took her” stark broke the news.

“Who took her ! ! !” I yelled. This isn’t happening, y/n is everything to me. Who would take her from me, just then someone’s face popped up on Tony’s screen.

“Hello everyone I’m Grant Ward and I believe you’re looking for this beauty, say hello y/n” the guy on the screen pointed the camera towards a beat up y/n. My y/n. “Coulson I knew you would be with the avengers that’s why I hacked their security. I just wanted to let you know that you’ll never see y/n again. We’re in love and she doesn’t want to come back to you”

“Dad ! ! ! Bucky, please don’t listen to him” I watched y/n sobbing on screen.

“Stop saying that ! ! ! You don’t love him, you love me.” I watched as he punched y/n. “We have to go now” he said before the screen went black.

“Bucky …” Steve’s voice sounded wary. “Bucky” Steve repeated causing me to turn around and face y/n’s dad.

“Let’s find that son of a bitch” my blood was boiling as I made my way towards the team.

“Alright let’s get started” Tony pulled out his tablet and started to track where the source of the video came from.

“We’ll find her buck, don’t worry” I felt Steve’s hand on my shoulder as we started to come up with a plan of attack.

*time skip y/n pov*

It’s been three days since Ward took me hostage and began to torture me in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. I have cuts all over my body from what he like to call it ‘tough love’. “If he loved you so much why hasn’t he shown up to save you y/n. Face it, Bucky doesn’t love you.” Ward chuckled as he stuck a needle inside my fingernail.

“No matter how much you torture me into trying to love. I will never stop loving Bucky. He’s the love of my life, not you” I winced at the last part as he stuck another needle in my fingernail.

“Wrong answer y/n” just as he was about to stick another needle I heard the door being broken downstairs.

“Y/N” Skye’s voice echoed inside the house.

“Skye ! ! !” I shouted before Ward slapped me across my face.

“Shut up” Ward yelled.

“Guys she’s upstairs” I heard Skye’s voice and soon I heard footsteps.

“Get away from my daughter ! ! !” My dad, hunter and Skye all pointed their guns at Ward. But ward picked me up and held me against his chest.

“You kill me, you also kill her” that’s when I noticed Bucky’s running towards us. Shocked with winter soldier coming towards him, wards gripped loosened and I was able to break free. My dad, hunter and Bucky charged after Ward as Skye helped me up and carefully removed the needles from my fingernails.

“I got you y/n, you’re safe” I hugged her like my life depended on it.

“Doll?” Bucky’s voice sounded weak. I turned and watched as my dad and hunter had Ward pinned down on the ground. There was so much pain in Bucky’s eyes as he took in my appearance. Bucky turned around and kicked Ward in the face before my dad and hunter dragged him out of the room.

“I’m going to go see if they are going to need any help” Skye get me go and walked out of the room, leaving me with Bucky.

“Come here” I could barely hear Bucky before I ran into his arms. “I love you so much y/n” I began to sob against his chest.

“I love you too buck” I hugged him tighter.

“Let’s get you back home so we can treat these horrible cuts” he let go of me as he went over some of the cuts on my body.

“Ow” I winced as his hand went over a fresh cut.

“I’m sorry” Bucky apologized. “Let’s get out of here” we started to make our way out of the room and soon out of the house. I noticed my dad, Skye and hunter already waiting for us.

“Where’s-”

“Don’t worry about it sweetie, let’s just take you back to stark towers” we started to walk towards the quinjet when I remembered something.

“Dad wait, do you think we can stop by the shied base, I forgot to give you your trading cards that Steve signed for you”

“HE SIGNED THEM” my dad shouted.

“Oh god he’s going to start fangirling again” I said under my breath before Bucky laced his fingers with mine as we stepped inside the quinjet and already dreading the flight back.


	43. Dance the night away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “So for Bucky, its back in the 40’s and he takes (Y/N) dancing

*Bucky’s pov.*

"I heard they have the best breakfast, now come on” I shook Steve’s shoulder as we entered the diner and were seated at a booth towards the back.

“You’re waitress will be with you shortly” the hostess handed us the menu before walking away.

“What should I get” I was going over the menu. A few minutes later a familiar voice got my attention.

“Morning guys, can I get you guys something to drink while your still deciding.” Looking up I noticed it was y/n, a girl that I went to school with.

“Y/n?” I smiled

“Bucky? Steve?” she let out a small laugh “how have you guys been? It’s been so long.” I forgot how captivating her smile was.

“We’ve been good, how about you?” Steve responded.

“Great! I just moved back a couple of weeks ago” I forgot how beautiful she was.

“Where did you move?”

“England, I moved over there to so I could take care of a family member.” She replied as her gaze landed on me. “Oh I came here for a reason, what would you guys like to drink?”

“We’ll have coffee” Steve ordered

“Alright” she wrote it down “are you guys ready to order or do you guys need a couple of more minutes?”

“We’re ready” I smiled as her before we told her what we wanted.

“Coming right up” she took our order and left.

“Looks like you still got it bad for y/n” Steve snickered. It’s true though seeing y/n again made all my emotions towards her come rushing back. So far the only regret I’ve had in my life was not telling y/n about my feelings towards her. When we were growing up she was the girl that every guy wanted to date and every girl wanted to be. Because of that I opted to date around in the attempts to get over her. “You should take her out buck.” Steve was right I should take her out.

“Alrig-”

“Alright guys” we were interrupted by y/n. “I got your coffee” I watched as y/n carefully placed our coffee down in front of us. “I’ll be right back with your food” she left for a couple of minutes before she came back with our food.

“You guys are lucky today’s a slow morning, normally you’d be sitting here for a good half hour. Can I get anything else for you guys?”

“No we’re ok” I replied as Steve started to dig into his food.

“Alright well if you guys need anything just let me know.” I watched as she walked away before I started to eat. We ate in silence the entire time.

“Here’s the check” she placed the check on the table “it was so nice seeing you guys again.”

“It was nice seeing you again as well, I’ll be right back. I have to go to the bathrooms” Steve got up and made his way to the bathroom. Now was a perfect time to ask her.

“Listen y/n, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight.” I asked her, I observed as faced changed happy to excited.

“YES” she nearly screamed. “Where are you planning on taking me?”

“Dancing”

“Oh I haven’t been dancing in so long ! !” she ripped off a blank check and wrote her phone number and address. “I get out at four”

“Ok I’ll pick you up at six” I got the paper and put in my pocket. “Oh here’s for the wonderful breakfast” I got my wallet out and paid for the breakfast. “I’ll see you tonight”.

“I’ll see you tonight” she repeated before walking away and bumped into Steve. “Oh didn’t see you there Steve”

“It’s ok” I watched as she gave him a hug before walking away.

“Did you ask her out?”

“Yeah, we’re going dancing” I got up and slung my arm around Steve. “Let’s go, I want to go see if Richard can fix the soles on my shoes before the date” we left the diner and went back home to get shoes so I could dropped them off at Richard’s before heading off to work.

*time skip y/n pov*

“Thank you for taking me out tonight Bucky. It’s been so long since I’ve been out dancing.” I held onto Bucky’s arm as we entered the club.

“It’s my pleasure doll, and I hope you’re not too rusty. We’re going to be dancing up a storm” he guided us to a table “I’m going to go get us some drinks first though, I’ll be right back”

“Ok” I watched as he made his way towards the bar to order our drinks. A few minutes he came back with two drinks in his hand. We spent an hour just sitting at our table talking about what we’ve been up to since we last saw each other.

“Wow your cousin Peggy sounds like a great woman” Bucky commented as he held my hand.

“She is. She so brave.” I felt butterflies in my stomach when I felt Bucky starting to rub my knuckles. “She’s actually going to visit me in a couple of days. I think I want to set her up with Steve”

“You want to set her up with Steve?” Bucky looked at me shocked

“Yeah. I feel like they would get along great.” Right at that moment my favorite song started playing. “Ah I love this song, can we?”

“Of course we can.” Bucky got up and held out his hand. I grabbed it before we headed towards the dance floor and we ended up dancing to half a dozen songs. I was starting to get tired but I didn’t say anything because slow song started to play. “You’re still quite the dancer”.

“Thank you Bucky” I buried my face against his neck as we swayed back and forth on the dance floor. We continued to dance for another hour before we decided to call it a night. Walking back to my apartment I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. I had Bucky’s arm wrapped around me as he was starting to whisper sweet nothings into my ear. I was actually disappointed when we got to my apartment.

“That you for tonight Bucky, I had a great time.” I stared into his eyes as we stood in front of my front door.

“Trust me the pleasure was all mine, if I’m being honest I’ve been wanting to take you out since we were kids.” I looked at him stunned.

“Why didn’t you” I asked, still stunned by his confession.

“You had so many guys chasing after you in school.”

“Wait weren’t you know for chasing after girls in school?” I responded before raising my eyebrows.

“Yeah but none of them compared to you”

“Smooth” I pressed my body against his.

“I know” I rested his hands on my waist.

“So are you going to kiss me or are you going to wait another seven years to do it.” I teased him but soon felt his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed me up against my door and deepened the kiss. “Wow” I managed to say once he pulled away.

“Yeah I know” he smirked at me.

“I don’t normally do this but would you like to come inside” my arms are still around his neck.

“And do what”

“You know what” I bit my lip as I waited for his responds.

“Alright doll” he gave me a quick kiss and backed up so I could turn around and open my front door. I unlocked my front door and opened it.

“Make yourself comfortable.” I glanced back at him with fire in my eye, already excited for the sinful night we were about to have.


	44. Sweet revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky calls the reader to his apartment he shares with his boyfriend Steve so he can vent about how Steve has been distant lately and how he thinks Steve is sleeping with Sharon. This prompts the reader to suggest Bucky get even and cheat on him with them. Bucky agrees immediately and they have sex in Bucky’s room. Halfway into them getting it on Steve comes home and see the reader on top of Bucky

“What” I groaned as I answered my cell phone. I checked the time on my nightstand and noticed it was 1:00am. Who would call someone at this hour.

“Sorry to wake you y/n” I heard Bucky’s voice on the other line “but I really needed to talk to you.” He sighed.

“You’re lucky I like you Barnes” I replied “what’s up?” I asked as I sat up.

“Can you come over? I kind of wanted to talk face to face” well I guess I won’t be getting my eight hours of sleep tonight.

“Sure I’ll be there in a few minutes.” I got out of bed and just threw on my robe before heading out. A short car ride later I was knocking on Bucky’s and Steve door.

“Y/n ! Thank you for coming” he stepped aside and let me in. I noticed he was holding a bottle of liquor as he lead me to his living room.

“Alright what’s so important that you had me drive all the way over here.” I asked as I took the liquor out of his hands got comfortable on his couch.

“It’s Steve” he slurred “I think he’s cheating on me”

“Really? ?” I looked at him puzzled as I started drinking his liquor. “He’s such a goody goody I would never peg him to be the cheating type. Who do you think he’s fucking?”

“Sharon” he glared at the floor. “They’re always paired up to go on missions together and she always calls him right as were about to have sex.”

“You do know fury assigns who’s paired with who during missions right?” I rested my legs over his lap “as for calling right before sex thing, well she just has terrible timing.”

“I would believe that only lately he’s been coming home later than usual” he took the bottle from my hand and chugged the rest. “And I heard him on the phone saying "I love you to the moon and back” before hanging up.“

"Well then who would of thought our little Captain America was a two timing whore. I’m sorry buck. What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know we have a long history and I love him but-” he paused

“You want to get back at him for cheating?” I asked

“Exactly I want to get back at him but how?”

“Well you said he was cheating on you with that bitch right?” I got up and undid my robe. “Well it’s only fare that you cheat on him and since I’m here.” I let the robe slide off my body and revealing that I was only in my bra and panties. “I’d be happy to be apart of your revenge. When does he get back from his mission”

“Any minute now” he got up

“Well then” I pressed my body against him. “We better get started if we want him catch us.” I pulled him into a kiss. “Do you want him to catch us here or in your bed?”

“In my bed” he picked me up and carried me to his bedroom.

“Have you ever been with a woman before Barnes?” I asked as I took off my bra and slip off my underwear.

“No, I took many out on date before the war but never did anything with them.” he replied as he got undressed and and got a condom from his nightstand.

“Well then I feel special” I got on my knees and really took in his body. “I don’t know why Steve would cheat on you Barnes, you’re fucking thick AND hung. Let me have a taste before you put on the condom.” Bucky smirked at me as I got to the edge of the bed and got ahold of his cock.

“Why thank youuuuu” he stuttered once I wrapped my mouth around his cock. “Oh shit you get straight to the point don’t you?”

“I just really love giving head.” I replied as I looked up at him before I deep throated him.

“Fuck” I headed him groan as he started to thrust into my mouth. “Mmm you’re like a pro at this.”

“Mmmmmmm” I moaned around him as I rubbed my nose around his pubic hair.

“Oh oh oh fuuuuuck” he gripped my hair tighter before his came in my mouth. “Shiiiit” I kept sucking until I swallowed all of his cum before standing up.

“Lay down” I ordered him before threw him the condom packet.

“I love how bossy you are.” I blew him a kiss as I watched him slide on the condom.

“I’m not bossy, I just know what I like and I want whoever I’m fucking to fuck me the way I want.” I climbed on top of him “and tonight I’m going to ride you” I sank on to his cock and let out a loud moan.

“Oh god your tight” he moaned as he got ahold of my waist.

“Ugh” I set a rough pace straight away. “How could Steve cheat on you, you have such a thick cock I don’t want to stop fucking you”

“You don’t have to” he sat up “just keep fucking me” he bit my neck as his hands gripped my waist tighter.

“BUCKY ! ! ! !” I screamed as I pulled on his hair as I fucked him faster.

*Steve’s pov*

“Thanks for helping me out Sharon. I really hope Bucky likes this” I thanked Sharon as she handed me the framed photo of me and Bucky. I asked her to take it to get engrave with a little note on it that said “I love you to the moon and back”. I felt bad that I was on a mission on our anniversary. Bucky was so upset that I knew I had to make it to him and since I knew Sharon can keep a secret I told her to help me.

“It’s no problem Steve. It’s the least I could do since you helped me though my aunt Peggy’s death. You’re a real friend.” she smiled at me before I walked away and headed home. A few minutes later I was walking through my front door excited to show Bucky the frame when I heard a female screaming Bucky’s name.

“Bucky, y/n?” I said as I watched my boyfriend fucking someone else.

“Can we help you” y/n asked coldly as she kept fucking my boyfriend. “Well …”


	45. Uncle Steve (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Modern au)  
> the reader is Steve’s younger sister and is pregnant with Bucky’s baby. The problem is that Steve doesn’t know the reader and Bucky are together. How will he react when you and Bucky break the news to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If enough people ask then I’ll be more than happy to write a part two

Being the sister of the great Steve Rogers was difficult. While your parents never said it, he was clearly the favorite and no matter what you did it wasn’t good enough for them. That’s when Bucky would pull you aside and reassure you that your achievements were just as great as Steve’s. While he was Steve’s best friend, Bucky had a soft spot for you. Bucky hated seeing you so sad when Steve would unintentionally outdo anything you did. 

One night, in particular, you were upset because you set up a dinner party at your favorite restaurant to announce you got a promotion at work. Just as you were about to announce the news, Steve stood up and announced him and Peggy got engaged. “Congratulations. I mean I gathered everyone here because I was going to announce something but now it means nothing compared to an engagement. I hope everyone has a good night.”

Everyone looked at you confused as you walked away but only Bucky stood up and followed you out of the restaurant. Bucky heart broke as he watched you crying in the middle of the sidewalk “come here” Bucky walked up to you and engulfed you in a hug.

“It’s not fair” you cried into Bucky’s chest “I invited everyone so I could announce my promotion and Steve went and pull this shit on me”.

Bucky mentally cursed Steve’s name for what he did. “What do you say we go to Coney Island and go on every ride like we did when we were kids? I’ll even win you that stuffed bear I promise you when we were fifteen.”

While you were still very much upset with Steve for what he did, the thought about going to Coney Island to distract you sounded good. “Ok” you replied and pulled away so you could look at Bucky “but I want two stuffed bears instead of one. I want my bear to have a friend”.

“You do know I’m going to be there for hours right?” Bucky warned you but you just nodded your head. “Ok, whatever makes you happy” Bucky draped his arm around your shoulder before he hailed a cab to drive you two to Coney Island.

* * *

You and Bucky arrived back at your apartment a quarter past nine. You guys would have gotten home sooner if it wasn’t for Bucky who was on a mission to win you the two bears. “I had a great time. Thank you for winning me these two bears. I’m going to name one James and the other Bucky. I’m sorry you ended up spending $200 though, is there any way I can repay you?”

“Can you bake me your famous apple pie?” Bucky asked, “you know I love your apple pie.”

You let out a giggle replied in a flirty tone “you can have more than my apple pie if you behave.”

It took Bucky a few minutes for him to realize what you meant but when he got it he let out a soft laugh and replied: “I’ll try my best, you know how badly I’ve wanted another taste of your apple pie”.

You felt your face growing hot at Bucky’s comment because you could see he was staring at your crotch. It was no secret that you and Bucky had feelings for each other ever since you were teenagers. He was actually your first kiss and you lost your virginity to him on your sixteenth birthday. Unfortunately, seeing as Steve was Bucky’s best friend and your older brother, nothing could ever happen between the two of you.

The morning after you lost your virginity to him you made a pact to never bring it up. “You better, my body has changed a lot since you last saw it. I think you’ll be happy with what you see” you replied before you grabbed his hand and dragged him into your kitchen.

* * *

Three hours filled with giggles and a mini food fight later, you and Bucky were finishing up the apple pie you baked. “I’m so full” Bucky groaned as he placed his plate in the sink.

“I’m going to take a shower” you replied before you looked over at him “would you like to join me?”

Bucky knew this was an invitation to do more than just shower so he replied “of course, we don’t want to waste water right?” and grabbed your hand. Not thinking about how Steve would react, you and Bucky proceeded to have sex in your shower before continuing on your bed until the early morning.

* * *

Since that night you and Bucky started secretly dating. It wasn’t easy because Bucky and Steve worked together but you still managed to go on mini getaways. When he wasn’t able to see you, Bucky would send you the biggest bouquet of flowers to your work with a sweet note. All the females in the office would gush about how lucky you were to have an amazing boyfriend. “I know, I feel like I hit the lottery” you replied with a smile on your face.

Bucky also felt like he hit the lottery since you guys started dating. All he could do was think about you while he was at work and would think of ways to show you he loved you when you weren’t able to see each other. 

Once your one year anniversary rolled around he warned you that he was going to go all out. “James you don’t have t-” you paused when you had the urge to throw up. “Oh no,” you rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Bucky rushes to the bathroom and asked “are you ok?” as he started rubbing your back.

“Yeah but I’ve never thrown up for no reason before” you responded and flushed the toilet.

“Maybe you’re pregnant” Bucky joked but you looked at him frightened because you were a week late. Bucky noticed the look on your face “wait when was the last time you had your period.”

You waited a few seconds before responding “I’m a week late”.

“That means-” Bucky paused for a few seconds before a smile appeared on his face “I’m going to be a dad?”

You had a surprised look on your face at Bucky’s reaction because you thought he was going to freak out. “There is a possibility but I have to-”

“I’ll go buy you a pregnancy test” Bucky kissed the top of your head before he rushed out of your apartment and went to the store to buy you a pregnancy test.

* * *

An hour and ten pregnancy test later you were reading positive on all the test. While Bucky was excited about becoming a father, you had a sad look on your face “are you not happy we’re going to be parents?” Bucky asked as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Of course I am. It’s just-” you paused “how are we going to break the news to Steve?” Bucky’s face went pale at Steve’s name and he realized why you weren’t celebrating like he was.

“We’ll sit him down and tell him we’ve been dating for a year before we tell him that your pregnant with my baby” Bucky replied as he placed a kiss on your cheek “and I’ll protect you if he freaks out”.

While you desperately wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret from your family, you knew you had to tell them. “I love you so much” you replied.

“I love you too” Bucky placed a kiss on your lips before he grabbed your hand and you guys left to Steve’s apartment.

* * *

You were shaking like a leaf when you guys arrived at Steve’s apartment. You genuinely didn’t know how Steve was going to react not only to the news that you were dating bucky, but you were also pregnant with Bucky’s baby. “It’s going to be ok” Bucky assured you.

Bucky was about to lean over and kiss you when Steve opened his front door. “Hey I wasn’t expecting you two today, come on in” Steve smile at the two of you and stepped aside so you could walk in. Once you were both settled Steve asked: “why are you both visiting me at the same time?”

You took a deep breath before you announced “I’m pregnant” and reached over to grab Bucky’s hand “and Bucky’s the father.”

Steve stayed quiet as he processed the news. “I didn’t even know you guys were fooling around” Steve whispered to himself before he looked up at you and Bucky “how long have you two been fooling around?”

“We’ve been DATING for exactly one year” you answered “it started the night I gathered everyone to tell them I got promoted at work. Of course, I didn’t end up telling everyone I got it because-”.

“Because I decided to announce my engagement to Peggy” Steve finished your sentence “oh man, I’m the worst brother in the world. I’m so sorry”.

You let out a small laugh and replied “it’s ok. If you wouldn’t have done that, then Bucky wouldn’t have gone after me and took me to Coney Island to cheer me up.”

“I know but I’m still sorry I took over a special moment for you. I know I do that a lot and I’ll try my best to stop” Steve got up and walked over to you “can you please forgive me?”

You rolled your eyes and replied “of course I forgive you” before you got up and hugged him.

Just as you pulled away Steve made eye contact with Bucky. “So my sister is the dame you’ve been hung up on? I don’t blame you, we Rogers are pretty irresistible” Steve laughed and walked over to him.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I was scared of how you were going to react” Bucky got up and hugged Steve. “We’re cool right?”

“Oh no,” Steve pulled away from Bucky and looked straight into his eyes. “I’m still going to give you the whole if you hurt my sister I’m going to kill your speech. I’m just going to go easy on you because my sister is pregnant with your child. Jesus Christ I’m going to be an uncle.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at Steve realizing he was going to be an uncle. “Yes, you’re going to be an uncle. Now can you help us think of a way to break the news to mom and dad that I’m pregnant?”

“Sure and I promise I won’t take over your moment” Steve held up his right hand “scouts honor”.

“You’re such a fucking dork, I can’t believe Peggy actually wants to marry you” you punched him in the arm before you began to brainstorm on how you were going to break the baby news to your parents.


	46. Treat yourself 1/2 (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes the reader feel guilty because they decided to buy themselves an expensive handbag.

Growing up in a household where you had to really think before you bought something because you didn’t have a lot of money you always second guessed buying something lavish for yourself with your avenger's paycheck. Sure you were making ten times more than what you used to make back in your hometown but your parents words about not spending money on something stupid stuck with you. It wasn’t until you went with Natasha to a fancy store that you spotted the most gorgeous handbag you’ve ever seen that you thought about buying it for yourself. Natasha noticed you staring at the bag and commented: “you should get it, it’s so you.”

You were about to buy it until you noticed it was $500 and quickly set it down. “No no no, it’s too expensive” you replied.

Curious about how much the bag was, Natasha picked it up and let out a scuff “are you kidding me y/n. You make that amount in two days. Buy it”.

“No no, it’s too much. You know what, I’ll wait for you in the car” you replied before you grabbed your bag and left the store.

* * *

Unfortunately, two years have passed and you were still thinking about that bag. Because of that and Natasha constantly telling you that you should buy the bag, you finally caved and bought it. “You have good taste. I have that one in pink” the lady ringing you up commented as she handed you your receipt and placed your bag inside a store bag.

“Thank you” you replied with a shy smile before you grabbed the shopping bag and went back to the compound.

You went straight to the lounge when you got back to the compound and spotted the team scattered around. Tony, Clint, and Rhodey were playing pool. While Wanda and vision were playing cards on the table and Sharon was sitting on Steves lap as they along with Sam and Bucky were all discussing what they were going to do for the weekend. “Everyone, I finally bought it ! ! !” You shouted and held up your new bag.

“Oooh let me see” Wanda rushed over to you and examined the bag “I can’t believe it’s only $500”.

While everyone gathered around you and started complementing you on your new bag, Bucky commented “why would you spend $500 on a stupid bag? You could have used that money on important things.”

“Bucky !!! Why would you say that?” Steve looked at his best friend in shock at his comment.

Everyone was glaring at Bucky because of his comment but Bucky ignored them and replied “because it’s true. Back in our day women wouldn’t spend that much money on dumb things like a handbag”.

While you wanted to cry at Bucky’s comments you looked him straight in the eye and replied “you know what James? I worked my ass off so I could buy a ‘stupid bag’ if I wanted to.“

Bucky looked at you surprised at your response and was about to respond but didn’t get the opportunity because you grabbed your bag and fled out of the room. “Can someone tell me why I bumped into a crying y/n in the hallway?” Natasha asked.

Everyone in the room went silent at Natasha’s question because everyone knew Natasha was extremely protective over you. When no one said anything Clint took it upon himself to respond “Barnes made her feel bad because she spent $500 on that bag she’s been eyeing for the past two years.”

Bucky felt a wave of guilt when he heard Clint say you’ve been interested in the bag you bought for two years. “Are you kidding me, Barnes?” Natasha glared at Bucky “I’ve spent god knows how long trying to convince y/n to buy that bag because she deserves it for working so hard and you made her feel guilty about buying it”.

“I didn’t know-”

“I get that you didn’t know but it’s still extremely rude to comment on what someone buys with their money” Natasha cut Bucky off.

Realizing he messed up Bucky made his way to your room so he could apologize for his comments. “Y/n can I come in?” Bucky called out and lightly knocked on your door “I wanted to apologize for what I said back in the lounge”.

There was a moment of silence before the door unlocked and you opened it “you don’t mean it, you’re only apologizing because Nat is probably forcing you to apologize” you replied in a cold tone.

“That’s not true” Bucky replied “I realized I was wrong the second you left. I have no right to tell you what you should or shouldn’t spend your money on”.

Sensing that he was telling you the truth, you stepped aside so he could walk into your room. Bucky felt a little strange walking into your room because he’s never been inside before. As he looked around he noticed that your room was really bare with the exception of a small photo collage of you with all of the Avengers except for him on your wall. “I didn’t have a lot of money growing up,” you told Bucky as you sat down on your bed and held onto your new bag. “My parents always told me not to spend the money I was making on stupid things and help them pay bills even though I earned that money. Ever since I joined the team though, I’ve had more than enough money even after I send my family money to help them out. But every time I was about to splurge on something, I could hear my parents in my head saying I was making a mistake and to put the items back. It wasn’t until I saw this bag that I started fighting back against the voices in my head and decided-”

“To treat yourself for once” Bucky finished and earned a head nod from you. “I’m so sorry for what I said back in the lounge” Bucky apologized again.

Shaking your head you replied, “it’s ok, you didn’t know”.

“I know but still” Bucky walked over and sat down next to you on your bed “I realized as I was walking over here to apologize that our exchange in the lounge was our first interaction outside of missions since I joined the team and it wasn’t a good exchange. I swear I’m a nice guy”.

“I know you are. Steve has told us all the amazing things you did for him back in the day and I-” you reached over and touched Bucky’s hand “I know I’m probably going to make things awkward between us but I need to take more chances”. Bucky looked over at you confused so you continued “I developed feelings for you”.

Bucky was at a loss for words at your confession. To him, you were a very attractive woman and he didn’t understand why you would have a crush on him when you could be crushing on someone like Thor. “I’m flattered that you developed feelings for me but are you sure you want to be with a man like me? I mean look at me, I’m a monster created by hydra” Bucky showed off his metal arm.

“You’re not a monster” you reached over and grabbed his metal arm “I read about you growing up and from what I read you were a charismatic ladies man who followed Steve’s orders without questioning him”.

Bucky let out a small laugh when you called him a ladies man because he was far from a ladies man now. “Trust me, I’m not the same man I was back in the 1940s.” Bucky replied “I want to fall in love and have a serious girlfriend. Later down the road retire in Brooklyn and have a couple of kids”.

“How about we go out and get to know each other. If there is a spark we can go on another date but then we’ll pretend the date never happened” you suggested.

Bucky knew it was a bad idea to date, someone, you work with but looking into your eyes he couldn’t help but reply “ok, do you want to go right now? I know a nice Italian restaurant we can go for dinner.”

“Uh yeah, let me just get dolled up for you” you replied. Smile formed on Bucky’s face before he left so your room so you guys could get ready.

* * *

An hour after Bucky left so you could get ready you were making your way to Bucky’s room. You lightly knocked on his door and a few seconds later Bucky opened “wow you look stunning” Bucky commented as he took in your appearance. You were wearing a beautiful A-line dress with black flats and a simple but elegant necklace.

“Thank you, you look very handsome” you replied. He was wearing a dark blue button-down shirt and black pants and his hair was in a bun.

Bucky went back inside his room to get his phone and wallet but realized his phone wasn’t there. “Do you mind if we stop by the lounge first? I left my phone on the couch.” Bucky asked.

“Of course I don’t mind” you replied before you guys made your way to the lounge.

* * *

After five minutes Bucky found his phone in between the couch cushions “I found it, let’s go” Bucky stuck his phone in his pocket.

Just as you guys were about to reach the elevator, you bumped into Steve and Sharon. “Where are you two off to?” Sharon asked.

“I’m taking this precious dame on a date” Bucky responded and placed his arm around your waist.

Steve had serious look on his face at Bucky’s reply so Sharon replied: “have fun ! ! !”

“We will” you smiled at Steve and Sharon before you and Bucky entered the elevator and left for your date.

Once you were long gone Sharon placed her hand on Steve’s should “I’m sorry” Sharon apologized.

Steve sighed and replied, “it’s ok, it’s my fault for suggesting we fake date a year and a half ago to make y/n jealous”.

“Are you fucking kidding me” Steve turned around and noticed Natasha standing on the other side of the room. “I can’t believe you would do that to y/n. She was in love with you too and she was heartbroken when you two announce your relationship” Natasha added on.

“Y/n‘s in love with me?” Steve stuttered.

Natasha let out a dry laugh and replied “WAS. She WAS in love with you but she didn’t say anything because she didn’t want to ruin your relationship.” Steve had a sad look on his face at Natasha’s comment. “It took her a year to get over you and started developing feelings for Bucky so don’t ruin their potential relationship or I’ll kick your ass” Natasha warned before she left the room to go find clint.

Steve stayed in silence as he processed what just happened. If he would have been honest with you from the beginning and didn’t try to make you jealous by dating Sharon you would be by his side and not with Bucky. “This is a horrible time for me to say this but I can we break up?” Sharon asked and caused Steve to look up at her “I’ve been secretly dating a guy from accounting for ten months and I think he’s the one but he won’t take the next step because he doesn’t want people to think he’s a home wreck”.

“It’s ok, we can announce our breakup tomorrow. That way at least one of us gets a happy ending” Steve replied and gave Sharon a hug “thank you for trying to help me out. It’s obvious my plan didn’t work out”. Sharon sent Steve a sad smile before she left him alone in the lounge.

 


	47. Treat yourself 2/2 (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes the reader feel guilty because they decided to buy themselves an expensive handbag.

It’s been four months since you started dating Bucky and they were the best four months of your life. You went on countless dates and spent as much time with one another as you could. While Bucky loved being with you and kissing you any chance he got, he grew worried about your safety after he had a nightmare. He had a dream that he accidentally killed you and when he woke up his room was trashed.

Because of that, he wanted to put his relationship with you on pause while he went to a therapist to work on the issue. “So you want to break up?” You asked Bucky who just asked you if you could put a pause on your relationship.

“No. I just need a few days to think over if I actually want to be in a relationship or not” Bucky wanted to kick himself the second he said that because your concerned expression turned sad.

Taking a deep breath you stood up and made your way to the door. Just as you were about to open it you turned to Bucky and said: “I came here to tell you that I was asked to go on a three-month mission and that I was planning on turning it down. But now I think it’s a good idea for me to take it. You have three months to figure out what you want. If you don’t give me an answer by then, then I’m going to move on because I don’t want to be strung along.”

* * *

 

Two months. That’s how long it’s been since Bucky last spoke to you and he was going crazy. He wants to call, he really did but every time he was about to, images of his trashed room popped up again and stopped him from calling. Instead, Bucky visited his therapist every day since you left. He also spent the majority of the time in the gym working out while he went over what his therapist told him about his nightmares.

That’s where Natasha found his late one Friday night. She had just gotten off the phone with you and she was concerned because you normally told her about what was going on with you and Bucky. “What’s going on between you and y/n? She never shuts up about you when we talk but for the last two months, she hasn’t mentioned you at all. Did you two get into a fight before she left?”

“We’re kind of on a break. I’m not sure if I want to be in a relationship right now ” Bucky replied as he put the weights back and grabbed the towel from the ground so he could wipe off his sweat.

Rubbing her hands over her face Natasha replied “you really shouldn’t have done that” and got Bucky’s attention. “Steve’s on the mission with y/n and if he finds out that you have doubts about being with her, he’s going to take his chance and ask her out” Natasha added on and caused Bucky to stare at her wide-eyed.

“What !!! No no no he can’t do that” Bucky started to panic at the thought of Steve stealing you away from him.

Natasha had a confused look on her face at Bucky’s reaction and replied: “if you’re not sure about being with y/n then why are you freaking out about Steve asking her out?”

“I lied ok ! ! !” Bucky started pacing back and forth “I’ve been having nightmares about me killing y/n and when I wake up my room is trashed”.

“You need to get your shit together before Steve swoops in and takes your place” Natasha replied before she walked out of the room.

Alone with his thoughts, Bucky started to think of what he was going to do to win you back. He thought about calling you and telling you that he wanted to be with you but he thought it would be better if he told you in person. Fortunately for him, he overheard fury talking to Maria about having to send someone over to assist you and Steve. Seeing this as his chance Bucky shouted: “I’ll do it ! ! !”

“Barnes get out here” fury ordered and Bucky immediately opened the door “first, it’s rude to eavesdrop and two, you leave in five”.

“Thank you, sir” Bucky thanked fury before he went to his room to pack for the mission.

* * *

 

On the other side of the world, you were staring at your phone. You couldn’t believe Bucky hasn’t called you once since you left for your mission with Steve. Steve could sense something was wrong so he decided to ask you after you guys finished having dinner. “Bucky and I are kind of on a break. He said he needed to think over if he wants to be in a relationship or not” you confessed to Steve.

“I’m sorry to hear that” Steve lied and started to mentally thanking Bucky for what he did. Ever since you and Bucky started dating Steve has been silently praying that you guys would break up.

Since Steve and Sharon announced their breakup Sharon started spending all of her time with her new boyfriend so Steve didn’t have anyone to vent to about his feelings towards you. “He’s a fool for what he did. Yes, I know Bucky’s my best friend and I should be taking his side but I just can’t.”

“You’re just being nice” you felt yourself growing flustered at Steve’s comment.

“I’m serious” Steve replied as he caressed your cheek “if you were mine I’d tell you that I love every day”. Steve noticed you were becoming flustered by his words so he decided to take a risk and leaned in to kiss you.

Not thinking straight, you immediately kissed him back. Your fingers got tangled in Steve’s blonde locks as the kiss grew passionate. “Come here” Steve moved you so you were straddling his lap. You let out a whimper when Steve broke the kiss and started leaving a trail of kisses down your neck as you started to grind against him.

“Steve” you moaned as you felt Steve’s hands slip under your shirt and started making its way up to your breast. But just as he was about to reach it, Bucky’s face popped into your mind and you started to feel guilty about what you were doing. “I can’t do this” you pulled away from Steve and started making your way to your room “I know Bucky and I are on a break but I can’t sleep with you, you’re his best friend”.

“Y/n wait-” Steve called out but you ignored him and locked yourself in your room. “Fuck ! ! !” Steve groaned and walked locked himself in his room so he could get rid of the boner he got from your make-out session.

* * *

 

When you woke up the next day you hoped that Steve forgot about the make-out session on the couch the night before. Unfortunately, you felt Steve’s lips on you as soon as you stepped out into the living room. You didn’t register what was happening until you felt Steve’s hands around your waist. As soon as you did you pulled away and slapped him as hard as you could. “What the fuck are you doing ! ! !” you shouted at Steve.

What you didn’t know was that Bucky was looking into the safe house and saw you and Steve kissing. Bucky was about to walk away when he noticed you slapped Steve. Bucky kicked opened the front door of the safe house soon as he noticed you were yelling at Steve. “What the hell is going on,” Bucky asked and caused you and Steve to flinch.

“Bucky what are you doing here? ” Steve replied.

“Fury said you guys needed one more person to help you guys finish the mission faster” Bucky walked up to Steve and poked his chest “and I’m glad I did because who knows what you would have done to my girlfriend”.

Trying not to show that he was intimidated, Steve got in Bucky’s face and replied “she’s not your girl anymore. We shared a meaningful kiss last night”.

“For the last time, last night was a mistake ! ! ! !” you ran over to Bucky and hugged him as tight as you could “I’m so sorry but I kissed Steve last night”.

Bucky felt like someone punched him in the gut at your confession but he knew it was his fault “it’s ok, it’s not your fault. If anything I should be apologizing to you for suggesting we take a break instead of telling you I was scared I was going to hurt you because I was having nightmares again”. Bucky kissed your forehead before he looked over at Steve “that was the last time you get to kiss my girlfriend. If you try to do that again I swear to god I’m going to kick your ass”.

Steve glared at you and Bucky for a few seconds before he whispered to himself “this is going to be a long mission” and went to his room so he could get ready for the mission he now regretted taking.


End file.
